Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 3
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty travel to 1885 in the Old West version of Hill Valley to save Doc from getting killed by Biff's great-grandfather, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. Along the way, Doc falls for a school teacher named Clara and Vanitas, Pete, and Mortimer try to eliminate all the heroes. A Kingdom Hearts/Back to the Future Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Mission: 1885

**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 3**

_**Welcome to the final part of the Kingdom Hearts/Back to the Future crossover trilogy. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Out on the balcony that overlooked the kingdom from the castle, Queen Minnie and Daisy stared while looking out to the morning sky with longing yet sad expressions on their faces.

"Oh I just hope they're ok." Minnie sighed. "They have been gone for a while."

"Yeah." Daisy said in agreement. "Especially with all these new threats on the horizon, they might be facing dangers that they might not be able to overcome."

"Who says they can't overcome such any new dangers?" came a voice.

Minnie and Daisy jumped and turned to see Naminé and Xion near the entrance to the balcony. Namine still wore her dress and sandals and Xion wore her Organization cloak. They were looking at the two toons with soft expressions.

"Oh Naminé! Xion!" Minnie exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we thought you guys would be training alongside Lea, Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." added Daisy.

"We finished our session early." replied Xion. "Lea allowed us to come visit the castle while he worked with Myde and the Twilight Town residents."

"But in all seriousness, are you two ok?" asked Naminé.

Minnie and Daisy just sighed, refusing to make eye contact with the two former Nobodies.

"You really miss Mickey and Donald, don't you?" asked Xion.

"Is it obvious?" asked Daisy.

"Kind of." shrugged Xion.

Minnie sighed. "It's true. I mean, I know that they and their friends have responsibilities to do in protecting the worlds, but at the same time, it just feels like they're gone for so long, we almost wonder if they'll ever come back."

Naminé and Xion looked at the two with soft expressions. The former Organization member leaned down to the two toonettes' level and placed a comforting gloved-hand on Minnie's shoulder. Naminé did the same with Daisy.

"We know how you guys feel." Xion said softly. "Back in the Organization, whenever me and Roxas weren't on missions, I'd miss him a lot since he was the first friend I ever had. Lea too… back when he was Axel."

"I miss Roxas too." added Naminé. "Along with Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. They were the only friends I ever had during my days as a witch. Or as I and my friends prefer, 'Special Nobody.'"

"But you guys must remember," said Xion. "That those guys are looking out for everyone every day, not just in their homeworlds, but across _all_ of them."

"Yeah." nodded Naminé. "They protect all of us out of the kindness and compassion in their hearts. That way, we can all continue to live happily, away from any threats Xehanort and his allies have for us."

"And they'll _always_ come back." added Xion with a smile.

Minnie and Daisy took a moment to take in what Xion and Naminé said. Yeah, it was ok to miss the ones you love, but they had to understand that they had to help protect others from such evil that they could only handle for them.

Minnie smiled. "You're both right. Thank you, you two." she said to the two former Nobodies.

"Yeah, that made us feel a lot better." added Daisy with a smile.

Xion and Naminé smiled as they stood up again. "Happy we could help." smiled Naminé.

"Now why don't we head downstairs for breakfast?" suggested Daisy.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Minnie with approval.

With that said, the four ladies made their way to the elevator. Minnie pressed the down button. As they all entered the elevator, Xion spoke up.

"So where are the others?" she asked.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet are sleeping in the screening room after their sleepover… and an incident with Magica that was quickly taken care of," said Daisy. (1) "Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi went to a pancake house for breakfast."

"Scrooge is busy taking care of stuff at the bin, Ludwig's inventing some new contraptions in the lab basement, Clarabelle's visiting some relatives, Horace went for a morning jog, and Max is at a sleepover with P.J." added Minnie.

Xion and Naminé nodded as the elevator doors closed.

As they descended down, Daisy turned towards Minnie. "I'm sure they're ok. They can handle themselves." she said in an assuring tone.

Minnie smiled. "Thanks Daisy. You're right. I mean, it's not like their trapped in 1955 again."

The four girls giggled at such a thought.

* * *

_Hill Valley, 1955:_

The storm had turned into just pouring rain as the sun began to rise. Inside Doc's home, everyone was asleep.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas had changed out of their disguises and into their normal _KHII_ attires. Marty had his disguise off too. They were all sleeping peacefully.

Sora and Kairi were sleeping together in Doc's bed upstairs. Donald and Goofy shared a couch across from the unconscious Doc, who was sprawled on his back on the one across from the two. Riku and Roxas slept in a guest bedroom downstairs. Mickey and Marty slept on the chairs near the fireplace, Marty using his feet on his hoverboard. Finally, Copernicus slept on the floor near the small, warm fire. The latter stood nearby it on a rack to dry off from the rain.

As the clock struck 7:00 the TV turned back on. It had been out due to the storm. The show "Howdy Doody Time" was on.

"_Hey kids what time is it? Howdy Doody time!"_

The sudden noise woke Doc up. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed softly as he got up and put on a silver robe with black lining. He walked over not noticing that he knocked the hoverboard under Marty's feet away. He then kneeled in front of the TV.

"Ooh...Howdy Doody time!" he muttered.

Doc checked the watch on his left wrist before turning off the TV and went over to a recorder and began to record for his "diary."

"Date, Sunday, November 13th, 1955 7:01 a.m. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 p.m. sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind."

As Doc talked, Marty, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy began to wake up. As they got off the chairs and couches, Marty went over to the fireplace and picked up the letter from 1985 Doc. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas then entered the room. Sora and Riku had gotten some hair-dye-removal cream and their hair colors were brown and silver once again. Doc didn't notice at all.

"I therefore assumed that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that…" Doc suddenly realized that he didn't know what happened next. "...after that… I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the jigowatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia. Indeed I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared ... into the future... _(gasps)_ I saw a vision of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and a non-faded version of Sora's Nobody, Roxas saying, that they had come back from the future."

As Doc pondered this, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Marty, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas walked up to the scientist.

"Hey Doc?" asked Marty.

"Doc?" asked Sora.

"Undoubtedly this was some sort of -" Doc began as he turned around and froze on the spot with wide eyes when he saw the group of eight.

"Hiya, Doc! Ha-ha!" Mickey said with a cheerful smile.

_**"_DA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHOOOAAAHAHA! WAAAAAA! WHO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Doc screamed in shock, confusion, and terror.

During his screaming, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty jumped in surprise from Doc's scream. Doc stepped backwards in terror before stepping onto the hoverboard and flew back slightly. Doc then landed on the piano and unintentionally pressed the keys, making it sound like something from a horror film. Marty dropped the letter and grabbed the flying hoverboard. Donald picked up the letter as the group went over to Doc, who was breathing heavily in panic.

"Oh gosh… sorry Doc, didn't mean to scare ya." Mickey apologized sheepishly. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. It's us!" he added with a calm smile.

"NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE YOU! I SENT YOU ALL BACK TO THE FUTURE!" Doc screamed in terror, eyeing them suspiciously.

Marty calmly walked forward. "That's right Doc you _did_! You _did_ send us back! But we're back. We're back _from_ the future! Don't you remember last night?! You fainted! We brought you home!"

Doc got off the organ and retreated to the bathroom, still not believing it.

"This can't be happening! You can't be here! It doesn't sense for any of you to be here! I-I-I refuse to believe that you are here!" he shouted as he slammed the door.

The group ran up to the door.

"Wait Doc!" called Kairi.

"It is us Doc!" quacked Donald.

"We really are here!" said Roxas.

"We are here, and it _does_ make sense. We came back to 1955 with the you from 1985 to get a book back from Biff. So once we got the book back, you - that is the you from 1985 - were in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to _1885_!" said Marty.

_"1885?!" _came Doc's voice.

Doc opened the door and looked at the group with suspicion.

"It's a very interesting story, Future Boy and friends, but there's one little thing that doesn't make sense." said Doc, suspiciously. "If the me in the future is now in the past, _how_ could you possibly know about it?"

"You sent us a letter." replied Sora.

Without looking away from the scientist, Donald shoved the latter into Doc's face.

* * *

Later in his garage, Doc was looking over the letter with a magnifying glass. As he read it, Marty was trying out the mind reader. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were checking out the other inventions in the lab.

"'Dear Marty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, If my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the Delorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you all that I am alive and well. I have been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a jigowatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.'" read Doc. He turned to Marty, Sora, and Co. "It actually flew?!" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, well, you had a hover conversion done in the early twenty-first century." replied Marty as Sora and Kairi lifted the mind-reading device off his head.

"Incredible!" Doc exclaimed in amazement. He then continued reading his future counterpart's letter. "'I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses and fixing wagons!'" Doc was amazed. "1885! Amazing! I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Ol' West!" he exclaimed to his friends.

"Sounds cool." said Riku with a smirk.

"Grinning. Pretty heavy, huh?" said Marty.

Doc nodded as he continued reading. "'I have buried the DeLorean in the Delgato mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart' - that's me - 'should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. Once you have returned to 1985, destroy the time machine.'" Doc was surprised and confused. "Destroy it?" he asked Marty and the worldly-travelers.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story, Doc." replied Marty, looking at the burnt car model from the display table that was thrown away.

Doc shook his head as he continued reading. "'Do not - I repeat - do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me.'" Doc turned back to the group questioningly. "Einstein?" he asked.

"He's your dog, Doc - Einstein - it's what you call your dog...in 1985." replied Marty.

Marty walked over to a chess set, in front of which Copernicus was sitting, and began playing the game. Sora and Co. watched in amusement.

Doc smirked as he continued reading. "I know you will give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes. Please respect them and follow them. And so, I leave you all with these words: Sora, you were an amazing boy who helps keep the worlds and their people safe. Congratulations on becoming a Keyblade Master and I hope you will continue to protect others well. Riku, although you had a rough past a few years ago, I'm happy that you're continuing to do what's right and protecting others you care about and that you care about protecting those old and new. Kairi, you were an amazing girl. You really have come a long way and you follow your heart beyond its limits, and that's what truly make you, you. Mickey, I have always loved yours, Donald's, and Goofy's cartoons. And you were an amazing king. Keep up the good work when you return. Donald, you are an amazing father figure t your nephews. Keep up the great work. And I know that somehow… Della's alive. Like you said, nothing can ever stop Della Duck. And maybe someday you will reunite with her. Goofy, you are an amazing father to Max. Although many see you as just a goofball, you are more than just that. You have a heart of gold when it comes to always being there for those you love. Roxas, although I haven't known you long, you are an amazing individual. You prove that Nobodies can be good people, have their own identities, and that alternate forms like you, Xion, Naminé, and Lena can be real. And last, but not least, Marty, I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me and you made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship, and will think on you with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart. May your hearts be your guiding key. Good luck in the Keyblade War, I know you'll win against Xehanort. Your friend in time, 'Doc.' Emmett L. Brown.'"

Doc breathed in awe as he finished reading the letter. The eight friends looked touched at 1985 Doc's words. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had happy tears in their eyes.

"This says September 1st, 1885. I never knew I could write anything so touching." Doc said with a smile.

"I know, I know Doc, it's beautiful." Marty said with a smile.

"Very touching." Kairi said with a grin.

"I gotta take pictures of it so we can read it for our friends." said Sora.

"Be my guest." said Doc, handing Sora the letter.

As Sora took pictures of the letter on his Gummiphone, they heard Copernicus whine.

"Oh, it's all right, Copernicus! Everything's going to be fine." Doc assured his dog.

Marty sighed in guilt. "I'm sorry, Doc, it's all my fault you're stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me."

"Don't worry about it Marty." said Roxas assuringly. "At least we fixed the timeline."

"Yeah, and there are plenty worse places to be than the Old West. I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something." said Doc.

Everyone cringed at the thought.

"That's a scary thing to think." muttered Kairi.

"True." nodded Doc. "Let's look at the map. It says here the time vehicle is buried here inside a tunnel. We may have to blast."

Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas traded alarmed glances.

"Did you say 'blast'?" asked Sora.

* * *

_Delgato mine:_

Mickey dragged a fuse away from the abandoned mine entrance, which was blocked. He regrouped with his friends.

Doc wore a white t-shirt under a blue collared button-up shirt, a brown sweater vest, a grey jacket, tan pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle, and black shoes.

Marty wore the same clothes he wore on the day of the skateboard chase: a red and gray jacket, this time with a black shirt with red chain link pattern, brown pants and Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star shoes.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas wore their disguises they wore the day before in order to conceal their identities.

Sora wore a black leather jacket over a red and black bowling shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt with a bronze buckle, white socks, black dress shoes, and a gold chain necklace.

Riku also wore a leather jacket, but it was over a white t-shirt. He also had on bright blue jeans, black converse shoes that went up to his ankles, white socks, a black belt with a silver buckle, a silver dog tag necklace, and a brown leather wristwatch on his left arm.

Kairi wore a purple and white dress, a pink jacket with black trimming, red heels, and a bright blue belt around her waist with a red buckle.

Roxas had on light brown coveralls, a black t-shirt underneath, black socks, black work boots, and a silver watch on his left arm.

Mickey wore a blue collared long sleeve shirt, red pants, and grey shoes. (2)

Donald wore a black long-sleeved sailor shirt with white lining, four gold buttons, and a white sailor hat with a black tag. (3)

Goofy wore a purple collard long-sleeved shirt, a white disco jacket, white pants, a white belt with a white buckle, purple shoes, and a teel ascot. (4)

"Ready fellas?" asked Mickey.

"Ready." nodded Sora.

Marty took out another match from the matchbox he got from 1985A, lit it, and lit the fuse. Then, he joined his friends, and they covered their heads as they hid against some gravestones.

_**BOOM!**_

The boarded wall blew up and the entrance was clear. The nine friends got up to observe.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora.

"I think you woke up the dead with that blast!" remarked Marty.

"That's one way of putting it." muttered Roxas.

Doc handed Marty a camera. "Take this camera… I want to document everything." he told him.

* * *

Soon, the group was inside the mine. Marty was filming while Sora and Donald lit the way. Sora sued a flashlight while Donald had summoned a small magic flame in his hand. Riku, Roxas, and Goofy carried axes. They all wore orange helmets with lights on them.

"This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the center of the earth. I'd be reading my favorite author, Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing for the expedition, I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only 12 at the time. It was the writings of Jules Verne that had a profound effect on my life. I was 11 when I first read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. That's when I realized that I must devote my life into Science." said Doc as they walked.

"Sounds like a nice hobby." said Riku with a smirk.

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy chuckled in amusement.

"Guys... check it out... look at this." called Marty.

The group went over to where Marty was. He had found a little cranny in the cave with wooden planks covering it, marked by an "ELB".

Doc's eyes widened. "My initials... just like in _Journey To The Center of the Earth_! That means the time machine must be right through this wall."

"What's' the 'L' stand for?" asked Kairi.

"Lathrop." replied Doc. "It was my mother's maiden name."

Riku, Roxas, and Goofy chopped through the wood. Once they were done, they found the DeLorean, covered with a sheet, inside.

Doc sighed. "It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months, and 13 days. Astounding."

"Pretty amazing." commented Sora.

Soon, everyone was outside the cave where the DeLorean was hidden,

Marty was reading the letter out loud and Doc was staring with a magnifying glass at the time circuit control microchip. Sora and Co were keeping an eye out for any Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed.

"'...As you can see, the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached she-she…'" Marty read.

"Schematic." said Doc.

"'...schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with the 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.'" read Marty.

"Unbelievable, that his piece of junk could be such a big problem," grunted Doc. "No wonder this circuit failed... it says, 'Made in Japan.'" he added with a scoff.

Everyone stared in Doc in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Doc? All the best stuff is made in Japan." said Marty.

"Yeah, including a lot of video games." added Sora.

"Unbelievable!" Doc exclaimed, astounded.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what amazing things come from a lot of foreign countries." said Mickey.

* * *

Later that night, the group of nine were outside the cave, near the cemetery, loading stuff onto Doc's pickup truck.

"That should be the rest of it." said Goofy.

"That's good." said Roxas.

"You know, when I was a kid I always wanted to be a cowboy. Now, knowing I'll spend my future in the past it sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years." said Doc. Then, a thought occurred to him. "It just occurred to me...since I end up in 1885 perhaps I'm now in the history books. I wonder… could I go to the library and look myself up in the old newspaper archives?"

"I dunno, Doc, you're the one who's always saying, you know, it's not too good to know too much about your own destiny." said Marty,

"Made it clear _a lot_ of times." added Donald.

"You two are right... I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own... future." nodded Doc.

Everyone traded glances. Doc must've had seconds thoughts about reading the letter their slightly younger selves wrote for his future self about the Libyans.

Doc then called out to Copernicus. "Come home boy!" he called.

"I'll get him Doc." said Marty.

"I'll join you." said Sora.

"Copernicus!" called Marty.

"Here boy!" called Sora.

The two found Copernicus near a gravestone. The dog was whining over who's name was on it. Sora and Marty walked over, but didn't notice the grave's name.

"Come on, let's go home, boy." said Marty.

Copernicus whined.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Copernicus?" asked Marty.

"Come on, let's go home." soothed Sora, shining his flashlight in the tombstone. "Let's leave the dead alone. Come on."

Marty picked up Copernicus and they and Osra walked back to the group. But the two froze and turned around to look at the grave again. Sora shined his flashlight on it. The two teens' eyes widened in horror.

"DOC! DOC!" shouted Marty.

"Guys! Come here! Quick!" cried Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc heard their friends shout.

They ran over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Riku.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." added Doc.

Sora and Marty looked at their friends.

"You're not far off, Doc. Look at this." said Marty.

Sora shines the flashlight on the grave.

Doc, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas looked at the stone and their eyes widened and they gasped in horror.

The grave read:

**Here Lies**

**Emmett Brown**

**Died, September 7th, 1885**

**Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars**

**Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara**

"Oh! Great Scott!" gasped Doc.

"What the hell!?" Riku exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no!" cried Mickey.

"No way!" gasped Roxas.

"Oh my god!" cried Kairi.

"WHAT?!" Donald quacked in shock.

"Gawrsh!" cried Goofy.

"Check this out," said Marty as he read the grave. 'Died, September 7th, 1885.'"

Mickey gasped. "That's one week after you wrote the letter!" he exclaimed.

"'Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara.'" read Marty. He turned to Doc. "Who the hell is Clara?!" he asked in confusion,

"Marty, Sora, please don't stand there!" shouted Doc, pointing to where the two were standing.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion before seeing that he and Marty were standing on top of the spot where 1985 Doc was buried. "Oh sorry!"  
The two moved out of the way.

"I gotta get another picture." said Marty.

He handed Copernicus over to Mickey and took a picture of the tombstone.

Doc read some more of the grave's writing. "'...shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars'!" he turned to the eight friends not from his time _(and world)_

"What kind of a future do you call that?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Later, the group had broken into the library to do some research. Lights were turned off, except one of those desk-light things Marty, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy were standing at looking at old newspapers while Doc, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, and Donald searched for more things.

"I found something!" exclaimed Sora. Those who weren't standing with him and his group walked over.

Sora showed an image of what appeared to be a version of Biff Tannen with a mustache and wearing cowboy clothes.

"Gawrsh, he looks just like Biff." commented Goofy.

"Well so does Griff." reminded Riku.

"And Marty Jr. looks just like Marty, apart from the eye color." Sora pointed out.

"So does Marlene, but as a girl version." added Roxas.

"So does Sora and Vanitas and Roxas and Ventus." Kairi added with a giggle.

"'Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname Mad Dog.'" read Marty.

"Ugh, gross." Kairi said, cringing.

"'He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 12 men, not including Indians or Chinamen.'" read Sora.

"An old fashioned serial killer." grumbled Donald,

"Does it mention me? Am I one of the twelve?" asked Doc.

"Just a minute." said Marty as he flipped some pages.

Riku scanned the pages when something caught his eye. "Wait, there's something!" he called out.

Marty stopped and Riku read what he found. "'However, this claim cannot be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavorable story about him in 1884.'"

Everyone sighed in annoyance,

"So that's why we can't find anything." said Roxas.

Doc the walked over to one of the shelves and brought out a large book.

"What's with the book Doc?" asked Mickey.

"Bringing out a book of old family pictures." replied Doc.

He then turned to a page with a large picture of a family. The time read "William McGly and Family."

"Look ... the William McFly family. Your relatives?" he asked.

"My great-grandfather's name was William." replied Marty. He laid a finger over the photograph of his ancestor. Like Marty Jr, and Marlene, he looked _exactly_ like Marty.

"That's him. Good looking guy." said Marty with a grin.

Kairi giggled, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled, and Riku and Roxas smirked in amusement.

"McFlys...but no Browns!" said Doc.

"Look, Doc, maybe it was mistake. Maybe that grave wasn't yours. There could've been another Emmett Brown back in 1885." said Marty.

"Did you have any relatives here back then?" asked Donald.

Doc shook his head. "No. The Browns came to America in 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns. My father changed our name in World War I." he replied.

"Makes sense." shrugged Donald. "My family is partially Scottish."

"And your Uncle Ludwig is Austrian." added Mickey.

Marty then thumbed through photos. He then found a picture of Doc on September 5, 1885 in front of the brand new clock now in the clocktower.

"Guys look!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the picture.

"Oh! Great Scott! It's me! Then it is true. All of it. It is me who goes back there… and gets shot." said Doc sadly.

Everyone stared at the picture in sadness. Then, Marty had a determined look on his face.

"It's not gonna happen Doc." he said to his friend.

Doc looked at him quizzically.

Sora and Co. quickly realized what Marty meant. Seeing that Marty was determined to rescue his friend, they all traded glances and nodded. Marty notched this. The seven world-travelers looked at Marty with determined smiles. Marty grinned as he faced Doc again.

"After you fix the time circuits and put new tires on the DeLorean, we're going back to 1885 and we're bringing you home." he said confidently.

"Are you sure?" asked Doc.

"We know we can." said Sora.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gone to a drive-in outside of Hill Valley. Marty, Osra, and Co. were in the bathroom getting dressed in Western costumes while Doc was outside preparing the DeLorean.

"The clothes fit?" Doc called.

_"They're decent!"_ came Sora's voice.

_"Yeah! Everything except the boots, Doc. They're kind of tight!"_ came Marty's voice.

"_Are you sure this stuff is authentic Doc?"_ came Mickey's voice.

"Of course." replied Doc. "Haven't you ever seen a Western?"

The eight friends came out of the bathrooms, shown dressed in ridiculous outfits probably used in early un-authentic Westerns. Riku, Donald, Roxas, and Marty felt ridiculous.

Marty wore a pink and blue shirt with long, yellow fringe running along the chest, back and sleeves, under five embroidered atomic model designs on the front and back of his shoulders, a red bandana around his neck, red corduroy pants, an ornately tooled belt with golden sunburst buckle, his white Nike sneakers, and carried along a white cowboy hat and boots that were too tight.

Sora and Co. wore similar clothes, but in different colors.

Sora's were red, black, and blue. Riku's were blue, gray, and yellow. Kairi's were pink, red, and black. Roxas' were white, red, and olive green. Mickey's were red, yellow, and black. Donald's were blue, white, and yellow. Goofy's were orange, green, and blue.

"Yeah, I have Doc, but Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this." said Marty.

"If he did, he probably would've demanded extra money." Riku said dryly.

"Clint who?" asked a Doc, confused.

"That's right." nodded Marty in understanding. He pointed a finger at a movie poster, the first Western movie starring Clint Eastwood. "You haven't heard of him yet."

"Trust is Doc, you'll love him." said Mickey with a smile.

Doc smirked. "I'm sure I will." he then turned to Marty. "Marty, you have to wear the boots. You can't wear those futuristic things in 1885. You shouldn't even be wearing them in 1955." he told him, indicating Marty's Nike shoes.

"All right, Doc, look. Once I get there I'll put them on, I promise." said Marty.

"We'll make sure he does." Kairi told Doc.

"Okay, I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed, just in case fresh batteries for all your walkie-talkies." Doc informed them. "Oh, and what about that floating device?"

"Hoverboard." answered Marty.

"Alright." nodded Doc, picking up Hoverboard and putting it in the DeLorean.

"You know Doc, it's gonna be a hell of long walk back to Hill Valley from here." Marty pointed out.

"It's still the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending you back to a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some trees that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you'll have plenty of run-out space when you arrive." said Doc. "Remember where you're going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle." he added.

"Make sense," shrugged Goofy.

"Plus, we have our gliders." added Kairi. "We can ride them the dismiss them before walking in public."

"Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up!" called Doc.

He then started up the DeLorean. "Time circuits on. I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send you back the very next day. September 2nd, that's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8 AM. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you have 5 days to locate me. According to my letter I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere." Doc told them.

"Got it." nodded Sora as he got into the driver's seat.

"You driving this time?" asked Doc.

"I have my license." replied Sora. "And Marty let me."

"Such a nice guy." Kairi said with a smirk.

Marty blushed at the compliment.

Marty, Riku, and Kairi sat upfront with Sora. Roxas and the Disney trio got into the back.

"All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 miles per hour." instructed Doc.

"Wait a minute, Doc. If we drive straight towards the screen, we'll crash into those Indians." said Marty, indicating a mural painting of Indians behind the movie screen.

"Marty. You're not thinking fourth dimensionally! You'll instantly be transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there." Doc explained.

"Right." nodded Marty.

"Well, good luck, for all of our sakes. See you in the future." Sora's Doc, waving goodbye.

"You mean the _past_." Marty said with a smirk.

"Exactly!" nodded Doc.

Doc then ran out away from DeLorean towards the small building with bathrooms. He brought out a pistol to start Sora off.

"Happy trails everyone!" called Doc. "Ready Sora?"

Sora started up the car. "Ready!" he called back.

"Set!" called Doc, holding the pistol high into the air.

"Hi ho silver." Marty muttered to himself.

Doc fired the pistol. Sora stepped on the gas and drove forwards. The speed picked up as they neared the screen.

"Viya con dios!" called Doc.

Doc watched the time machine hit 88 mph, creating g three sonic booms, and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a small fire trail behind.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Room, Maleficent, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene watched the events happen on the screen.

"So the heroes are heading to the Old West, to save their friend huh?" mused Xigbar.

Larxene scoffed. "They won't be able to save him. Not when we already have some allies sending creatures of darkness into town."

"And it's a good thing Vanitas found a pawn for the Heartless to follow and for us to keep on." added Luxord, playing with some of his cards. "And this one is more dangerous and evil as his descendants."

"But how does he keep the Heartless under control?" asked Xigbar. "Like his descendants, he isn't exactly so bright."

"Which is why we sent Pete and Mortimer to that world to help him." said Young Xehanort.

"Those two clowns?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They may not be the most intelligent, but they know a lot about the Heartless." said Maleficent. "And as I mentioned before, they know a lot of allies of ours across the worlds that can help out the Organization in the Keyblades War."

"Indeed." nodded Young Xehanort.

"With that said, let's see how things play out." suggested Xigbar.

Nodding, the five villains resumed watching the events in Hill Valley occur.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Be sure to rate and review, and I'll see you all soon!**_

_**(1) DuckTales Season 2 episode, "A Nightmare on Kilometer Hill!" I know it hasn't aired yet, but I just wanted to incorporate that storyline in there somewhere.**_

_**(2) Mickey's 60**__**th**__** Birthday **_

_**(3) DuckTales 2017**_

_**(4) An Extremely Goofy Movie**_


	2. Chapter 2: 1885

_**Welcome to 1885. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Hill Valley, 1885:_

In a flash of light, the DeLorean appeared right onto some rough terrain. Sora tried his best to drive over the rough path. Things seemed good until the group of eight spotted something up ahead. There, running towards them on horses were...

"INDIANS!" they all screamed in fright.

One Indian sounded a drumbeat.

"AHHHH!" screamed Marty.

"Drive away! DRIVE AWAY!" screamed Kairi.

Sora quickly out the car in reverse and they sped away as the Indians got closer. Then, he spun around and drove in another direction.

"They're gaining on us!" cried Goofy as he looked behind them.

And indeed they were.

Sora quickly drove the DeLorean over a hill. That was when Riku spotted something in the rear view mirror. It was the cave Doc had talked about earlier.

"The cave!" Riku exclaimed. "The one Doc mentioned!"

"We can hide in there from the Indians!" said Roxas.

Wasting no time, Sora drove the DeLorean reversed into the cave. He stopped the vehicle as he and his friends watched the Indians and their horses leaping over the cave away from something.

"Is it safe?" asked Donald, a bit scared.

"One way to find out." said Riku.

After getting out of the car, the group climbed up onto the cave to check and see if they were safe.

Suddenly they heard a trumpet playing and a bunch of cowboys riding directly towards them.

"Shit, the cavalry!" cried Marty.

"Back in the cave fellas!" shouted Mickey.

The eight time-travelers ran back into the cave for safety. The cavalry ran over the cave and eventually were gone.

"Phew!" sighed Sora. "That was close."

"Uh fellers, I think we might have a problem." said Goofy.

Everyone looked towards Goofy and saw he was looking over the DeLorean. They saw an arrow that an Indian shot into the car was sticking out.

Roxas pulled it out and stooped down to look underneath, and saw liquid dripping from the bottom of the car. Roxas frowned in realization.

"Damn, they ripped the fuel line." Roxas told his friends.

"Now what do we do?" asked Donald.

"We might as well go into town and find Doc." shrugged Mickey.

"Yeah, he could help us fix it." nodded Sora.

"And you need to put on your boots mister." Kairi said to Marty with a teasing smirk.

Marty nodded. "Right."

He opened the DeLorean wing doors and took out his boots and a tiny photo of Doc's tombstone, stuffing the latter in his back pocket.

"I wonder how long of a walk it'll be to town." said Sora.

"Sora, we have our gliders." reminded Riku.

Suddenly they heard a roaring sound.

Everyone froze in fright.

"W-W-What w-w-was t-t-that?" stammered Kairi in fright.

They looked up to see a giant brown bear standing only a few yards away from them, making their blood freeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed in terror.

The bear roared again and stood up on hind legs.

"RUN FOR IT!" Donald screamed.

They ran away from the bear and out of the cave as fast as they could, Marty dropping his boots along the way. The bear sniffed curiously at the boots and stopped, nosing through one of the.

Sora, Marty, and Co. looked back behind them to see if the bear was still following, but didn't see where they were going. They ended up tripping over and sliding down a hill. The eight friends then crashed at the bottom of the hill on a farmer's fence and instantly passed out, flat on their backs.

"Maggie!" came a voice.

A man walked up to the unconscious group. Like Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, and William McFly, he looked a lot like Marty, but with long red hair, and a red mustache and beard. He wore a light blue button-up collared shirt, a white undershirt, green suspenders, grey pants, a light brown hat, and black shoes. He had an Irish accent.

"Fetch some water, we got a group of hurt people out here!" he called.

* * *

Once again, Marty slumped awake in a dark room in a bed. A woman walked near him.

"Mom...Mom, is that you?" he mumbled. "There there now, you've been asleep for nearly 6 hours now." the woman said with an Irish accent.

"I had this horrible nightmare. It was terrible. I dreamed I was in a western… I was being chased by Indians. And a bear." mumbled Marty.

"Well, you're safe and sound, here now at the McFly farm." said the woman.

Marty was now fully awake. "McFly farm!? AHH!" he exclaimed.

He sat up in his bed. He was in a log cabin, a single room with a bed. A woman was sitting at a desk on a chair near the bed. She looked at like just like Lorraine, but wore a dark yellow button-up shirt, a dark brown shirt, and brown shoes.

"You're my-my - my…" stuttered Marty, when he suddenly realizes that although he knew the last name, he didn't know which member of the family it was. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's McFly. Maggie McFly." the woman replied.

"McFly. Maggie." Marty gulped.

"That's _Mrs._ McFly, and don't you be forgettin' the misses!" said Maggie. "And what might your name be sir?" she asked,

"Well, it's Mc-" began Marty when he suddenly realized he shouldn't let her know that they were related. Then, Marty recalled the conversation he had with Doc in 1955. "...Eastwood… uh… Clint… Clint Eastwood?" he finished, grinning sheepishly.

"No-nonsense, practically. You hit and friends hit your head, Mr. Eastwood." said Maggie.

"Uh, yeah." nodded Marty when realization hit him. Sora and the world-travelers! "Uh, where are my friends?" he asked his great-great-grandmother.

"All around ya." Maggie replied. "We laid them on the floor and rested their heads on some spare pillows and clothes."

Marty peered over the bed to see Sora and Co. laying on the floor. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas had their heads on some pillows while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had their on some spare clothes.

They began to wake up.

"Oh man…" mumbled Sora, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" moaned Kairi, rubbing her forehead.

"You lot took a hard fall," said Maggie, catching all their attention. "You and your friend, Mr. Clint Eastwood. You're lucky Seamus found you when he did."

"Seamus?" asked Goofy.

"Me husband. Seamus McFly." replied Maggie. "And I'm his wife, Maggie." she added.

Sora and Co. were surprised my Maggie's uncanny resemblance to Lorraine, butt quickly hid them.

"Well thank you for your hospitality Mrs. McFly." Mickey said thankfully.

"Not at all." said Maggie. "And what might your names be?"

Seeing that Marty was using a different name like in 1955, Sora and Co. knew they had to use new ones in this century. Especially Mickey, Donald, and Goofy since they weren't famous cartoon characters in this era.

"I'm… Vanitas." said Sora, since he and Vanitas looked exactly the same except for the hair, skin, and eyes.

"My name's... Xion." said Kairi, since Xion was based on Sora's memories of her.

"I'm Terra." said Riku, since he remembered that Terra was the one who made him his successor years ago, and kept it a secret for so long.

"My name is Ventus." Roxas said quickly, remembering how he and Ventus looked _exactly_ the same, more so than Sora & Vanitas, Huey, Dewey, Louie, & Webby, and Kairi, Naminé, & Xion.

"My name's Michael." said Mickey, using his full name instead of his nickname.

"Call me Scrooge McDuck!" Donald said with a proud grin.

Sora, Marty, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy looked at Donald in surprise and disbelief.

As Goofy thought of his fake name, it finally hit him. "And my name's Max!" he said with a smile.

Once again, surprise and disbelief looks from everyone _(except Maggie)_ were upon everyone's faces.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all." Maggie said with a small smile. "You'll be excuse me Mr. East-wood, Mr. Vanitas, Mr. Terra, Ms. Shion, Mr. Ventus, Mr. Michael, Mr. McDuck, and Mr. Max while I tend to William." she told them as she went into another room.

"William." said Marty as he got out of bed.

Sora and Co. got up and joined Marty as they walked into another room. Three, they saw Maggie holding a baby, who seemed to be crying.

"That's William?" asked Marty.

"Aye! William Sean McFly, the first of our family to be born in America!" replied Maggie.

"Oh he's so cute!" Kairi cooed with a smile.

"Aye, he sure is." smiled Maggie. She faced her crying son. "Ahh, it's okay Will! Here's Mr. Clint Eastwood, Mr. Vanitas, Mr. Ventus, Mr. Terra, Ms. Xion, Mr. Michael, Mr. Scrooge McDuck, and Mr. Max… this is them.

William was staring at Marty and had stopped crying.

Maggie looked at Marty. "He already likes you, Mr. Eastwood." she complimented.

"I can almost see why." Sora said, smirking in Marty's direction. Kairi and Goofy giggled. Mickey and Donald chuckled. Riku, Roxas, and Marty smirked.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. Seamus McFly walked inside. He slammed a dead deer down on the table.

"Maggie. I got supper." he told his wife.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, eating dinner.

"I'm not one to pry into a man's personal affairs but how is it that you all came to be way out here, without horses? Or hats? Or boots in Mr. Eastwood's case?" asked Seamus, looking in Sora, Marty, and Co.'s direction.

The eight friends traded glances before Marty spoke up.

"Well our car - horses broke down and buried my boots and hats." replied Marty, covering himself from mentioning something that probably wasn't invented yet. It sounded fake, but Seamus and Maggie seemed to buy it.

"Would you all like some water?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, thanks." said Marty. The seven world-travelers nodded in agreement.

Maggie pours them each a glass of pink stuff. The group couldn't help but stare at it.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, you lot." said Seamus. "I'll help you find your blacksmith friend. You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks… you can follow them straight on in into town. I'll even give you hats."

Maggie slammed down plate at the kitchen counter, and crossed herself in the Catholic fashion.

"That's great. Thanks." smiled Marty.

"That is very kind of you Mr. McFly." said Mickey.

"We'd like that very much." said Riku.

William began crying again and Seamus got up to hold him.

"Ahh. Woogie William. Woogie William. Ohh, yes." he said to his son, playfully. He then sat down at the table again with William and talked to the group. "I think you'll find the barn comfortable. I've never had any complaints about it from the pigs." he added, laughing.

Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Marty said nothing as Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled softly.

"So what ye? Travelers?" asked Seamus.

"Pretty much." nodded Sora. "We travel around helping people."

"I just tagged along for this one!" Marty added quickly.

Seamus smiled. "Aye, you're all god-hearted folk." he complimented.

"Aw shucks, thanks Mr. McFly." smiled Mickey, bashfully.

"Say Mr. McFly, have you seen any strange creatures roaming about recently?" asked Kairi.

"Like what?" asked Seamus.

"Little black creatures with yellow eyes?" said Riku.

"Blue jittery creatures with red eyes?" added Roxas.

"Weird white creatures that seem to be missing eyes?" added Kairi.

Seamus was surprised by the description. "Well yes. Some of them appeared in town only just yesterday. The Marshal and his gang have been takin' care of them." he replied. "You now 'em?"

"They're called the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed." replied Goofy.

"And we know how to handle them." added Donald.

"Well it's nice to have extra hands to help around our town eh?" chuckled Seamus.

Maggie turned to face her husband. "Seamus. A word with you."

"Aye." nodded Seamus. He stood up and reached his full arms out to Marty. "Will you hold him for a minute?" he asked, handing William to Marty and then went to the corner of the room to talk to Maggie.

"You sure you're not after bringing a curse on this house, taking them in like that? Such strange young people." said Maggie, voicing her concerns.

"Aye, but I've just got a feeling about them Maggie. Especially Mr. Eastwood. It's the right thing to do. It's important. Look how the baby takes to him. Little Will never takes to strangers. It's almost as if… Mr. Eastwood's connected to us." said Seamus, looking at Marty. "And those seven… they seem like the kinds of folks you can truly trust." he added, looking at Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi.

* * *

"Hey, Will. So you're my great-grandfather… the first McFly born in America." Marty said to baby Will with a smile.

"He reminds me of the boys when they were only hatchlings." Donald said with a fond smile.

"And my Maxie when he was just a baby." added Goofy.

"And my nephews Mortie and Ferdie when they are just baby mice." added Mickey.

"What can you say? Babies are cute." said Sora.

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

Later that day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas and Marty were walking into town. Seamus had given each new hats. They stopped by a train station and walked into a bustling town. The sign read "Hill Valley."

"Welp, we made it" said Mickey.

"Let's find Doc." said Kairi.

"And keep an eye out for any Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed." added Riku.

Nodding, the group walked around and saw there were lots of shots of the town in 1885. In the area where there used to be a Statler Toyota, there was now a sign reading

"Honest Joe Statler - fine horses."

"We should ride some while we're here." suggested Kairi.

"I don't see why not." shrugged Mickey.

They saw a bathing house and a butcher chopping meat. They then saw a banner above that advertised the "Hill Valley Festival" on September 5th, 1885, for the dedication of the clock tower.

"A festival?" said Roxas.

"We should go!" said Sora, excited.

"One thing at a time fellas." chuckled Mickey.

Among other things they saw were an A. Jones Manure wagon on the side of the road and a horse-drawn wagon driving by.

They then saw the clock tower that they _(except Roxas)_ destroyed in 1955 being built in the square.

They then got out of the way right before a horse-drawn carriage ran over him.

"That was close." muttered Riku.

"Maybe Doc's in there." said Goofy, pointing to a saloon.

"Even if he isn't, they'd probably have something nice to drink." said Sora.

Nodding, the eight went inside.

The saloon seemed like a nice place. It was packed except for seats at the counter.

Three old men were sitting at a table in the saloon talking amongst themselves. They then noticed the eight friends.

"Take a look at what just breezed in the door." said one, whose name was Levi.

"Why I didn't know the circus was in town!" chuckled another, whose name was Zeke

"Looks like they got shirts off dead Chinee." chuckled the last one, whose name was Jeb.

Levi laughed in amusement.

Sora, Marty, and Co. traded glances before walking up to the bar. A bartender, who's name was Chester, walked up from behind the counter.

"What'll it be, strangers?" he asked.

"Uh… we'll have… uh… ice water." replied Marty.

"Ice water?" exclaimed Levi, who laughed out loud.

"Water?" Chester asked in disbelief. "You want water, you better go dunk your head in the horse trawl back there."

The three old timers laughed.

"In here... we pour whiskey." said Chester.

He took out a bottle of whiskey and poured eight small glasses. The group stared at them. There was steam coming from the glasses.

"Uh, we're just here to find a blacksmith." said Sora.

"Hey McFly... thought I done told you never to come in…" came a familiar voice, only slightly different.

The eight friends froze as they seemed to recognize the voice. They turned to see that there was a mean looking cowboy with a gang behind him. He looked just like Biff and Griff, but with a mustache.

"You ain't Seamus McFly." said the cowboy, walking towards the counter. "You look like him though. 'Specially with that dawg ugly hat."

His gang laughed.

Marty rolls his eyes at his hat and took it off. Sora and Co. decided, "What they hey?" and threw theirs off as well.

"You kins to that hay barber?" the cowboy asked Marty, Sora, Riku, and Roxas.

"Hey, check out the lady." one gang member, whose name was Buck said, pointing at Kairi.

Kairi glared. "I'm married." she said firmly.

Even though it wasn't true, that made Buck back off.

"And check out those freaks!" said another member, whose name was Ceegar, pointing at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"You leap from the circus?" asked the last member, whose name was Stubble.

Mickey and Goofy just glared while holding back a seething Donald.

"What're your name?" demanded the leader.

"Uh...Martin." began Marty before realizing his mistake. "Eastwood. Clint Eastwood." he replied.

"Vanitas." said Sora.

"Terra." said Riku.

"Xion." said Kairi.

"Ventus." said Roxas.

"Michael." said Mickey.

"Max." said Goofy.

"McDuck. Scrooge McDuck." said Donald.

"What kind of stupid names are those?" demanded the cowboy as his gang laughed.

"I'd say they're the runts of their litters." said Ceegar.

Stubble went over to Marty, shaking his jaw and showing off Marty's brushed teeth. "Hey boys, take a look, see these pearly whites! Hell, I ain't seen teeth that straight weren't store bought." he said to his pals.  
"Take a look at them moccasins. What kind of skins is them?" asked Buck, looking at Marty's NIKE shoes.

"What's that writing mean... Neekay... what is that, some sort of Injun talk or something?" Stubble asked, laughing.

Chester began pouring out whiskey but the gang leader stopped him... with the barrel of his gun.

"Bartender...I'm looking for that no good cheatin' blacksmith. You seen him?" he demanded.

_"He must mean Doc." _Kairi whispered to the group.

"No, sir, Mr. Tannen, I have not." replied a scared Chester, walking back.

Sora, Marty, and Co.'s eyes widened as they registered what the gang leader and bartender said.

"Tannen. You're Mad Dog Tannen." Marty said to the cowboy.

A scary silence broke over the saloon. Everyone ran and hid when Marty said that name. Mad Dog, or rather, Buford Tannen glared at Marty. Sora and Co. traded nervous glances while Buford's gang traded knowing smirks.

"Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it, you hear? Nobody calls me Mad Dog. 'Specially not some, duded-up, egg sucking, guttertrash!" he shouted.

He fired a gun at Marty's feet and shoots, causing Marty to jump to save his feet.

"AHH!" Marty screamed in alarm.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Sora.

Buford aimed his gun at Sora. "You wanna die, pilgrim?" he demanded.

"Just leave us alone and there won't be any trouble." Riku said firmly, glaring.

Buford glared as he aimed his gun at Sora and Riku's feet. "Dance!" he shouted, firing shots. "Come on!"

To avoid the shots, Sora, Marty, and Co. jumped around, similar to dances.

"Come on, runts, you can dance better than that!" shouted Buford while his gang laughed hysterically.

Marty kept his feet going in case while the dust from the shots cleared. Sora and Co. noticed that he's doing Michael Jackson's moonwalk.

"Uh...uh...Billy Jean is not my lover-kicking feet-whoo!" Marty said quietly.

Buford and his gang looked on in confusion.

Suddenly, Marty jumped on an end of a wooden plank, sending a barrel of urine and tobacco spit at the other end of the plank flying, ending up spilling all over Buford.

The eight friends cringed in disgust.

Angry, Buford drew his gun, points and clicked - but nothing happened. He was out of shots. Sora, Marty, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas scrambled to get out but trips underneath the old timers' table.

"You better run!" said Levi.

"Y'all get him!" screamed Buford.

Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas climbed over tables and chairs and swung from chandeliers until they were out of the saloon with the gang following close behind.

To their surprise, there stood Pete and Mortimer, standing right outside, smirking at them.

Pete wore a black button-up collared shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, brown boots, a red bandana tied around his neck, his white toon gloves, and a black cowboy hat with a red stripe.

Mortimer wore a red button-up collared shirt, a black unbuttoned vest, a brown jacket, brown cowboy hat, black pants, a brown belt with a gold oval buckle, brown boots, and his white toon gloves.

Standing near them were two Heartless on Heartless Horses. The rider Heartless looked plain black with yellow eyes, brown cowboy hats, red bandanas, and gray boots. The Heartless emblem was on their chests.

"Well look what we got here Morty." chuckled Pete.

"I see 'em Pete. Eight pests who don't belong here." smirked Mortimer.

"Pete!" snarled Sora.

"Mortimer?!" Mickey exclaimed in alarm. "You've sided with Maleficent and Xehanort?!"

"What can i say mouse," chuckled Mortimer. "I'm a sucker for power. And I can only get that by helping your enemies."

"You know this guy?" asked Riku.

"Mortimer Mouse is another individual I had banished." said Mickey. "He's tried to steal the throne a lot of times just so he could be with Minnie."

"And when we're through, that will happen." said Mortimer smugly.

"Yeah, how do ya figure?" asked Riku.

"GET THEM!" shouted Buford.

"That's how." replied Pete with a smirk.

Seeing Buford and his gang coming towards them, Sora, Marty, and Co. ran like mad out of the saloon. Buford and his men got on their horses and chased after the eight.

Pete and Mortimer got onto their horses and they and the two Heartless joined in the chase.

Because they were too busy running for their lives, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey didn't have time to summon their gliders.

"Gang way!" shouted Roxas.

"Run away!" cried Goofy.

"What do ya think we're doin'?!" shouted Donald in annoyance.

Suddenly, Buford threw a lasso and it wrapped around Marty's neck, making Marty fall over in alarm.

"MARTY!" Sora screamed in alarm.

Suddenly, Pete threw his lasso around Sora, wrapping it around his neck, and he was then dragged to the ground, screaming in fright and pain.

"Oh God, Sora!" screamed Kairi in horror. Riku and Roxas took notice as they ran.

Suddenly, Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck threw their lassos around the three Keyblade wielders' necks. Stubble got Riku, Ceegar got Kairi, and Buck got Roxas. The three were dragged to the ground.

"Oh no!" screamed Mickey. Suddenly, Mickey felt a rope tied around his neck and was dragged to the ground by Mortimer.

"Ha cha cha! Got ya mouse!" cackled Mortimer.

"Mickey!" Donald and Goofy cried, when suddenly, the two heartless wrapped their lassos around the two toons' necks and dragged them to the ground.

"Got 'em all!" cheered Pete.

The eighth friends groaned and wheezed in pain. Suddenly, Buford, Pete, Mortimer, Buford's gang, and the Heartless dragged the eight across town towards the new courthouse. They stopped near a hoist.

"We got ourselves a new courthouse… high time we had a hangin'!" shouted Buford/

"Oh, oh God, hu..." wheezed Marty.

"Oh sh-" gasped Sora.

"Son of a-" muttered Kairi.

Suddenly, all eight roped were thrown through a hook on the hoist. Buford pulled the rope and the eight friends were pulled up.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marry groaned and gasped as they felt the ropes around their necks tighten as they dangled in the air. They struggled with great effort to loosen them before they could get killed.

Pete, Mortimer, Buford, and his gang laughed hysterically. In the distance, a tall man in boots and a long coat with a long gun stepped slowly up towards the mini-riot. No one had seen him yet.

"Haven't had a hanging in a long time!" laughed Buford.

The man pointed and clicked. A loud boom was heard. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty fell out of the air and landed on the ground. They quickly undid the ropes around their necks and gasped in relief, rubbing their necks. They were covered in dirt, scratches, and scuffs with their clothes torn.

Four more shots were heard. Pete, Mortimer, Buford, and his gang watched in shock as the Heartless horses and riders were hit and vanished into the darkness.  
Everyone turned to see who had saved the eight friends and destroyed the Heartless. There, standing with a scientific-looking gun… was Doc!

Doc wore a light brown jacket, grey pants, grey boots, a brown cowboy hat, a grey unbuttoned vest, a collared shirt with thin white and blueish grey striped, and a white undershirt. His gray hair was also a little longer.

"It'll shoot the fleas off a dogs back at 500 yards, Tannen, and its pointed straight at your head!" shouted Doc as he aimed his gun at Buford.  
Buford motioned that he wanted to speak with Doc alone to his gang, Pete, and Mortimer, all five of them nodding. Buford rode slowly towards Doc on his horse.

"You owe me money, blacksmith." he said to Doc, with an accusing glare.

"How do ya figure?" asked Doc.

"My horse threw his shoe. Seein' you was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible." replied Buford.

"Well since you never paid me for the job I say that makes us even!" countered Doc.

"Wrong!" shouted Buford, pointing at the blacksmith. "See I was on my horse when he threw his shoe and I got throwed off. And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye. So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me five dollars for the whiskey, and seventy-five dollars for the horse."

Sora, Marty, and Co. gasped as they heard what Mad Dog said.

_"That's the 80 dollars!"_ Mickey whispered.

"Look, if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll reshoe him!" said Doc.

"But I shot that horse!" argued Buford.

"Well that's your problem, Tannen!" shouted Doc.

"Wrong. That's_ yours_. So from now on, you better be lookin' behind you when you walk. 'Cause one day you gonna get a bullet in yo' back." threatened Buford with a dark glare. He turned to Pete, Mortimer, and his gang. "Let's go!" eh shouted.

The six rode off on their horses. Doc watched them go before looking back at Sora, Marty, and Co.

"Doc…" Marty said, hoarsely.

"Guys… I gave you explicit instructions not to come here but to go back directly to 1985." scolded Doc as he walked over to them.

The eight friends flinched in guilt.

"Sorry Doc." sighed Mickey, his neck feeling better.

"We just-" began Marty before Doc placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But it's good to see ya, guys." said Doc with a smile.

Sora, Marty, and Co. smiled as they and Doc exchanged a group hug.

"Now then, you're gonna have to do something about those clothes. You walk around town dressed like that or in your normal clothes and you're liable to get shot." Doc told his friends.

"Or hanged." Marty muttered, making a tightening gesture around his own neck.

"Do you know a place where we can get cleaned up?" asked Mickey.

"Of course." said Doc. "Come with me. I'll get you guys some clothes while you wash up."

"Thanks Doc." said Sora.

"How are your necks?" asked Doc.

"Little sore, but we'll live." said Riku.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. The nine then walked off.

"What idiot dressed you in those outfits?" asked Doc.

"_You_ did." everyone replied in unison as Marty clapped his hand on Doc's shoulder.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Let me know what you all think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Clara Clayton

_**And now, we meet Dr. Emmett Brown's true love: Clara Clayton.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Also, DuckTales has finally resumed airing the last episodes of Season 2 today! Woo-hoo!**_

* * *

Later, everyone was residing in Doc's Blacksmith shed. Sora, Marty, and Co. were changing into real nineteenth-century Western clothes.

Doc was studying the tombstone picture with the magnifying glass, horrified.

"'Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars!' September seventh! That's this Monday! Now I wish I'd paid him off!" he groaned. He pointed to the text at the bottom of the tombstone and talked to his friends. "And whose this beloved Clara? I don't know anyone named Clara."

"I dunno, Doc. I thought maybe she was a girlfriend of yours." shrugged Marty.

"So did we." Sora chimed in. The rest of the world-travelers nodded in agreement.

"Guys. My involvement in such a social relationship, here in 1885, the result is a disruption of the space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk, certainly not after we've already been through." said Doc.

"I guess that's true." shrugged Mickey.

"Yeah, kind of like how we have to be careful to not kill Young Xehanort or Dark Me, otherwise, we'd disrupt the time stream." nodded Riku.

Donald thought back to when Dewey visited him and Della when they were his age and when he tried to warn them of the future, but they stopped him so he wouldn't disrupt the timeline. (1)

"_Emmett! Ho Emmett!"_ came a voice outside the door.

Doc looked out the open door. "Hubert!" he exclaimed before turning to his friends. "It's the mayor!"

"Let him in, we're done getting changed." said Roxas.

The mayor came inside the door. He was a smartly dressed man with a top hat. "Excuse me Emmett. You remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the new school teacher at the station after she came in?" he asked.

"Oh yes, quite so." nodded Doc.

"Well, we just got word she's comin' in tomorrow. Here are the details for ya." continued the mayor, giving Doc a sheet of paper. "Thanks for all your help." he thanked as he walked out.

"Anytime, Hubert!" said Doc as he walked towards his friends.

Everyone's eyes widened as they out two and two together.

"Well, Doc, now we know who Clara is." Marty shrugged.

Doc looked at his friends with a weird grin on his face. "Marty. It's impossible. The idea that I could fall in love at first sight? It's romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale to that." he said dismissively.

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, Doc, it's not science. You meet the right girl, it just hits ya; it's like lightning." said Marty.

"Marty, please don't say that!" pleaded Doc, climbing a ladder on a giant machine he made.

"That's the way it was for me and Jennifer." called Marty. "Man, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other!"

"Aw gosh, it was the same with me and Minnie." said Mickey with fond smile.

"And me and Daisy." added Donald.

"And Clarabelle and I." added Goofy. "Oh, and my son Max and his high school sweetheart Roxanne!"

"And me and Naminé." added Roxas.

"And me and Sora." added Kairi, giving Sora a peck on the chee, making the brunette blush.

"Still does, I imagine." said Riku with a smirk.

"God, Jennifer, damn, I hope she's alright, Doc. I can't believe we just left her there on the porch!" Marty said as he remembered where he and Doc left her in Alternate-1985.

"Don't worry, Marty, she'll be fine." assured Doc. "When you burned the almanac in 1955, the normal timeline was restored. That means once we're back in 1985, you just have to go over to the house to wake her up."

"Sounds simple enough." shrugged Sora.

The giant machine began tooting.

"Oh, Marty, turn that valve over there all the way to the right." said Doc.

Marty did so as the eight world-travelers looked on.

"Yeah, turn it all the way around. Okay let's go!" said Doc.

The machine rattled for a while. Doc held a plate next to a tube where something was going to shoot out of the machine. A small, brownish solid similar to ice cames out. Doc dumped it into a long beaker of cooled tea. He rattled it and offered it to Marty.

"Iced tea?" he asked.

"No, thanks." said Marty.

Doc took a swig.

"Did you just invent some old-fashioned refrigerator?" Kairi asked incredulously. Everyone who wasn't a scientist stared in awe.

"Pretty much." Doc said with a proud smile. He then moved away from his invention. "Well, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find other transportation." he muttered as he turned to face his friends. "If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?"

"You're the doc, Doc." shrugged Marty.

"If she's not for you, she's not for you." shrugged Roxas.

"Wish Biff could've realized that with Lorraine." muttered Donald.

"And Mortimer with Minnie." added Sora, shooting Mickey a glance, the mouse king chuckling in return.

"I must say, you guys do look like real western folk now." complimented Doc.

And they sure did.

Marty wore a long, blue workshirt, brown jeans, and a brown sarape over long underwear, with a brown flat-topped hat, a blue bandana tied around his neck, and brown boots.

Sora wore a darker blue workshirt, a white unbuttoned vest, black gloves, black pants that went down past his knees like his regular pants, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wore his blue belt he usually wore.

Riku wore a long brown button-up collared shirt, a grey vest with four black buttons on one side, a gold chain attached to the bottom one, blue jeans, balck shoes, and a blue cowboy hat. He also wore a black belt covered with square spike studs he usually wore.

Kairi wore a long red v-neck dress with blue gems around the collar and sleeve wrists. At the bottom of the dress was pink with the top as a wavy design. Two gold striped were across the shirt part and on the left arm. Finally, she wore a brown belt, white leggings, and dark red boots.

Roxas wore a green collared button-up shirt with the collar a darker green and one pocket on each side. He also had on a brown vest with gold buttons, grey pants, brown shoes, a brown cowboy hat a black wrist band similar to his checkered one, and two black leather rings on his left middle finger and left index finger.

Mickey wore an orange long-sleeved shirt, a red bandana around his neck, a black vest, a balck belt with a silver buckle, blue pants, a white cowboy had, and light brown gloves and boots.

Donald wore a black shirt with blue sleeves _(one black stripe around each sleeve)_, a grey vest, a red bandana, a brown belt with a gold buckle with a steer head on it, brown holsters, blue pants, a light brown hat, and silver spurs.

Goofy wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a darker blue vest, a red bandana, maroon pants with red buttons going down the sides, boots that were mostly red with green tops and insides and maroon bottoms, silver spurs on the boots, and a brown cowboy hat.

"Thanks Doc." smiled Kairi.

"Yeah, we really feel like Western folk now." said Sora, twisting around to look at his clothes.

"Alright then. Let's get the DeLorean and get ourselves back to the Future!" said Doc as he put on a hat.

Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers traded nervous glances.

"Uh Doc, we tore a hole in the gas tank while escaping a group Indians." said Mickey.

"Yeah, we'll have to patch it up and get gas." said Marty.

Doc froze in place. "You mean we're out of gas?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, no big deal, we got Mr. Fusion, right?" asked Marty, not seeing the problem.

"Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor." explained Doc. "But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline; it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until some time in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour."

"So what'll we do?" asked Marty.

* * *

Outside Hill Valley, Marty and Doc were sitting on the roof of the DeLorean being pulled by a pack of horses. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas watched them go.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" they heard Marty shout.

"Ya! Ya!" came Doc's voice.

"Must be using a whip." said Kairi.

Soon, the two Hill Valley residents that belonged in 1985 walked up to them.

"Any luck?" asked Roxas.  
"It's no use! Even the fastest horse in the world can't run more than 35, 40 miles an hour." sighed Doc.

"I doubt our gliders can do better." sighed Mickey.

"If Fuli was here, she could probably do it." said Goofy.

"But she's a young cheetah." reminded Riku. "Plus, she'd strain herself out. She'd need help from other cheetahs. And according to Kion and the Guard, so far, they haven't met any."

"Well, what else can we try?" asked Kairi.

* * *

Later at the Blacksmith shop, Doc was pouring purple liquid into the front of the car _(the part with all the mechanical stuff)_ and Marty was trying to start the car.

"That bartender said that's the strongest stuff they got." Sora told Doc.

"Let's hope it works." said Donald.

"Try it, Marty." said Doc.

Marty tried to start the car. It stalled but then there is a bubbling noise coming from the back of the car.

"Is that normal?" asked Roxas.

"Need more gas…" muttered Doc.

Suddenly, there is a loud boom. Everyone jumped in alarm. Donald quacked and Kairi screamed.

Something popped out of the bottom of the end of the DeLorean.

"Damn! It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff all right." muttered Doc, picking it up. He sheepishly handed the broken part to Marty. "It'll take me a month to rebuild it."

"A month?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy asked in shock.

"We don't have a month!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Doc, you're gonna get shot on Monday!" reminded Marty.

"I know, I know, I know!" exclaimed Doc as he moved toward a desk near the window facing the railroad tracks. He faced his friends, back to window. "I wish… wait. I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill…" he began, before seeing the problem with that plan. "...no, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless… of course… ice." he exclaimed, eyes widening. "We can wait until winter… when the lake freezes over…"

This time, Sora, Marty, and Co. saw the problem in that plan.

"Winter! Doc! Monday! It's three days away!" exclaimed Marty.

"We're really pushing our limits here." sighed Sora.

Then, an idea few into Doc's head. "Wait. Push… that's it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Sora, you've just given me an idea!"  
Sora was taken aback. "I did?" he asked.

Marty, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy shared his look os surprise.

"Let's just think this thing through logically." said Doc. "We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to _push_ it up to 88 mph… huh?"

"That sounds like a good plan!" Mickey said with a smile.

"But the question is, how are we gonna do it?" asked Riku.

Suddenly, they all heard a train whistle. They all looked out the window and saw a large black steam train pulling into the station.

"That's it!" Doc exclaimed.

* * *

Outside, the group was talking to the engineer about the train's top speed.

"How fast she can go? Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past Verde Junction." said the engineer.

"Is it possible to get it up to 90?" asked Marty.

The engineer laughed. "90? Tarnations, son, why'd ya ever be in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Well, it's just a little bet that we have, that's all." replied Doc. "Theoretically speaking, could it be done?"

"Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade, and you weren't hauling no cars behind you… and if you could get the fire hot enough… I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and tarnations… well yes, you might be able get her up that fast." replied the engineer.

"When's the next train coming through here?" asked Doc.

"Matter-of-factly. Monday morning at 8 o'clock." the engineer replied.

"That's all we needed to know." said Sora with a smile.

* * *

At the train station, the group was studying a map on the wall of Hill Valley.

"Here." said Doc, slamming finger on map. "This spur runs off the main line 3 miles down to Clayton Ravine. There's a long stretch of track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the DeLorean with the locomotive."

Doc leaned against the wall. "Funny, this map calls Clayton Ravine 'Shonash Ravine.' Must be an old Indian name for it." he remarked before facing the map again. "It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development."

"Uh Doc." sad Roxas, studying the map more closely. "This map indicates that there's _no bridge_."

"No bridge?!" asked Donald, in alarm.

* * *

The group was soon on the railroad tracks near the ravine. There was a dead end. The railroad tracks just stopped at the edge of the ravine.

"Why on earth would they lay down tracks that just stop at a cliff in the first place?" asked Riku, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe they were gonna build a bridge but didn't get around to it." shrugged Mickey.

The group then began walking away.

"Well, Doc, we can scratch that idea. I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finished." sighed Marty.

"Marty… it's perfect!" exclaimed Doc. "You're just not thinking fourth dimensionally!"

Everyone else traded glances as if saying, "Where have we heard that before?".

"Right, right. I have a real problem with that." nodded Marty.

"So how is it perfect Doc?" asked Goofy.

"Don't you see? The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use." explained Doc. "Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!"

"And the train?" asked Kairi.

"It'll be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it." Doc said with a grin.

"Sounds like it really can work." smirked Sora.

"Ahhh! help me!" came a woman's scared voice.

Everyone jumped in alarm and turned to see a woman in the distance riding on a buckboard with horses speeding wildly out of control and headed straight for the edge

of Shonash Ravine. They were being chased by Heartless and Unversed. There were Gold Beats, Flame Cores, Archravens, and Axe Flappers.

"Heartless and Unversed!" exclaimed Goofy.

"That woman needs our help!" shouted Roxas.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc.

"We'll distract the Heartless and Unversed while Marty and Doc save that woman and her horses!" said Mickey.

"Right Mickey!" nodded Doc. He got onto his horse and kicked. "Git!" he shouted. The horse then rode off.

Marty got onto his horse and motioned it get moving. "Hah!" he shouted.

Sora summoned Hero's Origin, Riku summoned Sweet Dreams, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Two Become One, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Donald summoned Lord's Broom, and Goofy summoned Frozen Pride+.

The group ran towards the Heartless and Unversed.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted Sora.

The Heartless and Unversed saw the seven world-travelers and stopped chasing the woman.

Doc sped toward the woman on his horse and motioned her to get off the wagon.

"Jump!" he shouted.

Just in time, the woman climbed out of the wagon and into Doc's arms.

The horses neighed and suddenly galloped toward the left, leaving the wagon to fall off the edge of the ravine, breaking into pieces upon impact.

Doc and the woman watched this happen as Marty strolled up in his horse.

"Whoa." said Doc, calming his horse down.

"Oh, thank you, sir, you saved my…" the woman began thankfully as she lifted her hat for the first time and saw Doc. Stunned she couldn't speak for a moment. "...life." she eventually said.

Doc stared at her too. His eyes grew wide. Apparently he had fallen in love with this woman. "Emmett Brown, at your service, Miss…" Doc said before trailing off.

"Um… um… Clayton. Clara Clayton." the woman answered, still awestruck.

Marty whipped out the tombstone photo from his pocket and stares at it, his eyes moving quickly from the photo back to the two in front of him. 'That must be Clara' he thought to himself in shock.

"Clara." breathed Doc. He paused for a moment. "What a beautiful name." he added with a smile.

Before Clara could say anything, they and Marty heard Sora shout, "THUNDER!"

The four turned to see Sora use a Thunder spell against a group of three Archraven, destroying also noticed the others slash and hit the Heartless and Unversed.

"Doc, we'd better go help!" shouted Marry, getting off his horse and ran to the group.

Doc nodded as he turned to Clara.

"Stay here." he told her.

Clara nodded as Doc ran to join his friends. This time, _he_ was gonna help fight.

The group regrouped just as Marty and Doc ran up to them.

"Marty! Doc!" Sora exclaimed with a smile.

"The woman's safe." said Marty. "We're here to help."

"Right." nodded Mickey. He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy, you know what to do!"

Donald and Goofy nodded as they summoned two more staffs and shields and tossed them to Marty and Doc.

Marty wielded the Astrolabe staff and the Smasher shield.

Doc wielded the Nobody Lance staff and the Seven Elements shield.

They all got into fighting positions.

_(Vanitas Remnant Boss Fight from Kingdom hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Get rid of all the Heartless and Unversed_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty McFly_

_Doc Brown_

Sora slashed two Archravens at once before slicing away three Gold Beats. Riku then casted a blizzard spell against five Flame Cores and two more Gold Beats before destroying them with a Triple Burst spell. Mickey triple-somersaulted into the air and spun around firing some orbs of light at some Axe Flappers before casting a Glacier spell on some more Archravens. Donald casted a thunder spell to destroy a group of Flame Cores. But just before three Gold Beats could attack from behind him, Goofy bashed them away with his shield. Goofy then found himself surrounded by some Axe Flappers. Quickly thinking, Goofy used Goofy-Tornado to destroy them.

Kairi used a Thunder Tracer on some Archravens before using a Warp spell on two Gold Beats. Kairi then slashed away two Axe Flappers at once before side-kicking away another Archraven which was destroyed from a slash from Roxas' Keyblade. Roxas then bashed away more Flame Cores before annihilating them with a Raging Storm spell. Marty and Doc ran around the Heartless and Unversed, bashing them with their temporary staffs and using their shields like Firsbees to get rid of ones that flew near them. One Archraven was about to attack Riku when Mart and Doc bashed their staffs against it on the either sides, sounding a loud clang as the Unversed was destroyed.

_(Vanitas Remnant Boss Fight from Kingdom hearts: Birth By Sleep ends)_

As soon as all the Unversed and Heartless were vanquished, everyone dismissed their weapons. Clara then came running up to them.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. "You all were very brave!"  
"Thank you ma'am." Mickey said with a bashful smile. "I hope you're ok."

"I am now thanks to Emmett here." Clara said with a fond smile.

Doc's cheeks went slightly pink. "Uh, uh, y-you're-you're welcome." he stammered with a sheepish smile.

"So who are you all?" asked Clara.

"Uh, Clint. Clint Eastwood." said Marty.

"I'm Vanitas." said Sora.

"My name's Terra." said Riku.

"Call me Xion." said Kairi.

"My name's Ventus." said Roxas.

"I'm Michael Mouse." said Mickey.

"McDuck. Scrooge McDuck." said Donald.

"And I'm Max." said Goofy.

"You all have interesting yet nice names." said Clara with a smile.

"Why thank you." said Kairi with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Ms…" began Sora before trailing off.

"Clara." said Clara. "Clara Clayton."

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened in shock. They looked at Marty, who nodded, confirming their thoughts.

"Are you all ok?" asked Clara.

The seven world-travelers shook their heads to clear the shock off their faces.

"Oh, yeah, we're good." said Mickey with a sheepish grin.

"Uh… nice to meet you, Miss Clayton." said Sora, also with a sheepish grin.

"Um, shall we head back to town?" asked Doc.

"That sounds nice." said Clara. "It'll be nice to rest after that whole adventure." she added with a giggle.

As they all left to get on their horses, none of them saw a familiar figure in a black and red bodysuit watch them go as he stood on the railroad tracks.

"So the Doc's fallen in love." Vanitas mused with a smirk. "No matter. Soon, the both of them and their friends will meet their fates in this world."

Vanitas then walked off the tracks. "Better go find Buford, Pete, and Mortimer. It'll be interesting to see what Biff's great-grandfather has in store for those who ticked him off." he muttered as he teleported away.

* * *

Back in town, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Marty, Doc, and Clara were riding toward Clara's new cabin, with Sora, Roxas, Mickey, and Marty a little behind the others and one horse carrying Clara's supplies. The group not from 1885 helped take the supplies off the horse's back and set them on the porch of Clara's cabin.

"May I help you inside with these?" Doc asked Clara, gesturing to some of her luggage.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I can take care of it. You've done more than enough already." assured Clara kindly.

"But it's really no trouble." insisted Doc.

"Doc, she says it's fine, and we gotta get goin'." said Marty as he looked up at Clara. "Ma'am, good luck with the school teachin' and everything." he said kindly.

As Marty went to join Sora and the worldly-travelers, Doc turned to Clara.

"Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler from the buckboard rental... don't you worry about that. I feel someone's responsible for what happened." said Doc.

"Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown… Emmett." smiled Clara. "You know, I'm almost glad that those creatures you called Heartless and Unversed attacked. Otherwise, we might never have met. I suppose it was destiny."

Doc stared at her unbelievingly.

"Well, thank you for everything." she thanked.

" You're quite welcome." said Doc.

"I will… see you again, won't I?" asked Clara.

"Of course, you'll see lots of me, I'm sure, I have a shop in town." said Doc casually, even though he was lying. "I'm a local scientist...uh...uh...blacksmith"." he added, trying to cover his slip-up.

But Clara was curious when Doc mentioned he was a scientist before saying he was a blacksmith.

"Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?" she asked curiously.

"Actually I'm a student of all sciences." said Doc, once again enchanted by Clara.

"Hey Doc, we gotta get goin'." said Marty.

"Oh yes, well, excuse us Clara, we have to get… going." said Doc. He backed

out from the path to Clara's house and closed the small gate. He then

waved with a ridiculous look on his face. "Toodle-oo." he called.

Clara waved back and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc got on their horses and start riding away from her house.

"Real smooth Doc." chuckled Sora.

"And I thought Dr. Venkman was bad." chuckled Donald.

" What do ya mean, you're gonna be seein' lots of her, Doc?" asked Marty.

"Well… I might see her again, just in passing." shrugged Doc.

Marty laughed. "C'mon, Doc, did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"Well, she did have quite a scare, right? After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine." admitted Doc. Then, the words registered in his head as he spoke them."Clayton Ravine…"

Marty, Sora, and the world-travelers apparently seemed to register with him, too.

Then, it hit Marty. "Holy shit! Hey Doc! Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher."

Doc turned to stare at him in shock.

"Wait, a teacher?" asked Sora as he and his traveling companion stared at Marty in shock as well.

Marty nodded. "They say she fell in there a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years ago! That's this year!" Doc exclaimed incredulously.

"Every kid in school knows that story because we all have teachers we'd like to see fall into the ravine." continued Marty.

"Well that's just mean." huffed Kairi disapprovingly.

"Well _I_ wouldn't." Marty admitted quickly. "And neither does Jennfier."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc as he stopped his horse. "Then she was supposed to go over

in that wagon… and now, I may have seriously altered history." he sighed as he sat there hopelessly.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh dear." muttered Mickey in worry.

"We altered history again?!" exclaimed Sora.

But Marty seemed calm. "Look, guys, what's the worst that could happen, huh? So they don't name the ravine after her. Let's just get the DeLorean ready and get the hell out of here." he said assuringly.

"Marty's right." said Roxas. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"Especially with Pete and Mortimer around here." added Goofy.

Everyone nodded as they rode off.

But Doc couldn't help but mutter to himself, "I wish I'd never invented that infernal time

Machine… which caused nothing but disaster."

He then rode slowly away.

Sora, Marty, and Co. pauses for a moment, looking at Doc curiously, then continued as

well.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Be sure to rate and review, and I'll see you later!**_

_**(1) DuckTales (2017) Season 2, Episode 6: Last Christmas! (RIP Russi Taylor)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while. I have to deal with school, work, and after school activities. **_

_**Also, DuckTales Season 2 has officially finished. AND I LOVED THE FINALE! **_

_**Like GlomTales, it was everything I was expecting, and everything I wasn't. **_

_**Donald and Della are finally reunited. And I definitely wasn't expecting the ending. Can't wait wait for Season 3!**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day, Marty and Doc were in the Blacksmith shop, making sure their walkie-talkies still worked.

"Doc, Doc, this is Marty. Can you read me? Over." said Marty from one side of the room.

"Check, Marty." said Doc from another part of the room, working on the tires of the DeLorean.

"Great Doc, these things still work." smiled Marty.

"Alright." nodded Doc.

Just then, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas entered the shop.

"Hiya boys!" greeted Mickey.

"Hey guys." said Marty.

"Good day lady and gentlemen." greeted Doc. "I trust that the patrol around the area was good?"

"Well, we did have several run-ins with the Heartless, a few Unversed, and a couple of Nobodies." said Sora.

"But we were able to handle them." said Roxas. "The townsfolk thanked us for our help."

"Well that's nice of them." said Marty.

"Yeah, even Marshal Strickland thanked us for the help." said Kairi. "Although he was reluctant to do so."

"Sounds like a Strickland when it comes to retaining such authority." chuckled Marty.

"Honestly, someone has to cut him down to size." said Donald.

"Yeah, and make him realize that life isn't always about discipline." added Goofy.

"Some people change, some people don't." shrugged Riku.

"So how are things going here?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, fantastic." replied Doc as he walked near them. "And you lot are just in time to see my plan to get us all back to 1885."

"Alright, lay it on us Doc." said Sora.

Doc nodded. "Right this way." he told them.

The group of nine walked towards a model that looked like the town, just like what 1955 Doc did. There were even models of the DeLorean and a train.

"I apologize for the crudity of this model…" began Doc.

"Yeah, we know, Doc, it's not to scale. It's okay, Doc. " said Marty, remembering the 1955 Doc's model of the Hill Valley square the night of the thunderstorm.

"Yeah, it's fine the way it is." Mickey said in agreement. Donald, Goofy, and the four human Keyblade wielders nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright." nodded Doc as he began to explain his plan. "Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the DeLorean on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the mainline 3 miles into Clayton… Shonash Ravine. The train leaves the station at 8:00, Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switchtrack, and hijack - borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations, we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

"What does this mean? Point of no return?" Marty asked, indicating a small sign Doc made out of cardboard near the end of the railroad.

"That's our failsafe point." answered Doc. "Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust."

"Sounds like an interesting plan." remarked Mickey.

"And kind of scary." admitted Sora. "I mean, we're talking about limited-time here."

"We can do it." Doc said with a confident smile. "I know we can."

Doc then went over to two electronic connectors to ensure that they were live. After testing them confirmed what he was hoping for, Doc went over to Marty. He handed him one connector and then they both hooked it up to a customized regulator.

"Here you go, Marty. Connect that to the positive terminal. All right, Marty, you all set?"

"Yeah, yeah, go." said Marty.

Doc pushed the regulator up, making a small spark that landed on Donald's tailfeathers.

"WAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed in alarm, jumping frantically.

Riku quickly casted a blizzard spell, which cooled down Donald's tail.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I've been better." Donald said with a weak smile.

Riku nodded with that answer, knowing Donald was ok.

"Train pulling out of the station!" Doc exclaimed as if he was a train conductor.

Riku and Donald joined their friends in watching the model work.

The locomotive was moving around the mainline.

"Coming up the switch track! Stop at switch track! Throw switch! Pull up the DeLorean!" called Doc, pushing the lever further and further downward. "Pushing the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour!"

The model train fell off the table with the model car and onto a pillow on the ground. Doc caught the model DeLorean before it could hit the ground.

"It couldn't be simpler!" Doc said with a grin.

"Simple isn't the word I'd use." Riku admitted.

"It's crazy." admitted Sora. "But it just might work." he added with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_"Hello? Emmett?"_ came a woman's voice.

Doc went to see who was at the door. His eyes widened as he turned to his friends.

"It's Clara! Quick, cover the DeLorean." he whispered loudly.

Quickly, Sora and Roxas hid the DeLorean under a sheet. Marty hid the model car behind his back.

Clara opened the door herself and invites herself in.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Why, hello. This is quite a surprise." said Doc.

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." said Clara,

"Oh no!" insisted Sora.

"Nope." said Riku, shaking his head.

"Not at all!" said Kairi, waving it off.

"Oh no, we were just doing a little model railroad." said Doc, walking over toward the model railroad.

"Just a little something to pass the time. A-hycuk!" said Goofy.

"How nice." said Clara before turning to Doc. "Emmett, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And… since you expressed an interest… in science, I

thought you might be able to repair it for me." she told him before pausing. "I would pay you, of course." she added.

"Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't think of charging you for this." Doc said quickly. "Well, let's have a look at it."

He opened the telescope case Clara brought and took out the long device. He set it in front of his eye and closed the other.

"You gave a nice telescope Miss Clayton." complimented Kairi.

"Why thank you Xion." said Clara with a flattered smile. She turned to face Doc again. "I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see?"

She moved closer to Doc and gently moved the telescope in one direction. "But if you turn it... the other way…"

Doc moved the telescope from his eyes and lowered his hand. He turned to face Clara. They gazed at each other.

"...everything becomes... clear." Doc finished, softly.

It was apparent that they would probably kiss if they stood much longer in this position.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty stood a few yards away in between the two characters.

Kairi and Goofy thought the scene was cute. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, and Donald stood awkwardly, trying to gaze away from the scene.

Finally, Marty cleared his throat loudly. Doc and Clara looked away from each other quickly. Clara moved a few steps toward the door and Doc took on a queer position holding the telescope right in front of him with an idiotic look on his face.

"I will repair it right away and have it for you tonight." he told the schoolteacher.

"Oh, tonight's the town festival. I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important event." said Clara. "You are… planning on attending, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, actually ma'am…" began Marty.

"Of course, the festival…" Doc said quickly. Marty looked at him strangely but didn't say anything.

"Well, in that case, I'll see you this evening at the festival, Emmett." Clara said with a smile.

She then walked toward the door and acknowledged the others. "Mr. Eastwood, Vanitas, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Michael, Mr. McDuck, Max."

"Ma'am." Marty said politely.

"Ms. Clayton." said Mickey.

"See you around." said Sora.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald, and Goofy just waved with smiles.

Clara suddenly turned back to look at Doc. "Thank you… for taking care of my telescope." she told the scientist.

"You're quite welcome." Doc replied.

Clara exited and Doc had the stupidest look on his face that anyone had ever seen. Donald couldn't help but snicker at Doc's face. Sora, Roxas, and Riku smirked while Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy giggled.

Marty went up to Doc after a moment. "It's a nice telescope." he remarked.

* * *

That evening, the festival was in full swing at the Hill Valley town center.

The townspeople were all gathered around for the dedication of the clock. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas Made sure to be part of the crowd. Also in the crowd was a photographer and a small band.

The mayor walked up onto the platform in front of the courthouse clock.

"Ladies and gentlemen! As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it stand for all time!" said Mayor Hubert.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Tell me when, gentlemen!" the mayor called.

"Three!" shouted Kairi.

"Two!" shouted Riku.

"One!" shouted Sora.

"NOW!" the town shouted.

The mayor started the clock _(as evidenced by the moving podium)_ that would eventually end up in the clock tower and be destroyed 70 years later.

Fireworks were launched into the sky and exploded on impact as the band played a melodious tune.

"Almost everywhere we go, there are fireworks." Sora said to his friends.

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled in amusement.

"Let the festivities begin!" shouted the mayor.

As the festivities began, Sora and Co. walked to over to Marty and Doc, who were watching the festivities from a few yards away from everyone else.

"Y'know guys, in a way it's fitting that we are here to witness this." said Doc.

"History being made." Mickey said fondly.

"You can say that again." Riku nodded in agreement.

"And no Heartless!" added Sora.

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera." said Marty.

"We have Gummiphones." said Sora, bringing out said device.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Marty.

"Everyone, gather together." said Mickey.

The nine friends stood together as Sora used a pole to hold the Gummiphone out to take the picture.

With a click from the camera, the picture was taken.

"Looks great!" said Marty.

"Indeed." nodded a Doc. "Such as fascinating device."

"I wonder if we can get one that actually looks like the pictures in those books we found in the library." said Roxas.

Just then there was a great flash of light and click near the clock. Everyone looked over and spotted the nineteenth-century photographer is taking pictures of people near the clock. The nine friends looked at each other, and grinned.

* * *

Soon, all nine of them stood in front of the front of the clock.

"Ready, gentlemen?" asked the photographer.

At their mods, he got ready to take the picture.

"The only problem is we'll never be able to show it to anybody, while Osra and his friends can." Doc said to Marty, still facing the camera.

"Smile, Doc." said Marty.

"Savor those memories." added Donald.

There was a great flash of light again as the picture was taken.

* * *

Later, ZZTop was "acting" as the nineteenth-century band at the dance.

"YEE-HAW!" shouted one member.

The music began as the band played "Doublecheck".

Soon, the whole town as dancing. Sora and Kairi danced together among them. Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Doc stood on the sidelines, watching the festivities.

"What great music!" said Doc with a smile.

"Yeah; it's got a beat and you can dance to it!" nodded Marty.

"Reminds me of the little dance-off back at the Dream Festival." Mickey said to Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Toxas, who chuckles in amusement.

"I still couldn't believe Lea had those moves. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Step right up, gentlemen, and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's Patent firearms of Hartford, Conneticut!" came a voice from behind them.

Riku, Marty, Roxas, and the Disney Trio looked behind them to see a Colonel Colt's Patent Firearms display, with a salesmen displaying the merchandise.

Doc didn't notice as he ventured out to look at the sights.

"Take this model for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker. Available to

you tonight for the low, low price of $12."

As Doc walked amongst the townspeople, he saw Clara talking with some people. She was wearing a formal white dress. Doc smiled in anticipation. Clara finally noticed him and smiled back, advancing toward him.

"Good evening." greeted Doc.

"Evening." Clara greeted back.

"You look very… nice." complimented Doc.

Clara blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

Doc observed the festivities for a moment and then stuttered in an attempt to man up. "Would you like...uh...would you care to, uh…"

Clara smiled a reassuring smile and said to Doc without hesitation, "I'd love to."

Doc and Clara went out toward the dance floor. Sora and Kairi spotted them as they danced.

"I think those two are right for each other." Kairi said with a smile.

"Yeah." nodded Sora. "Whatever Doc says about not being in a relationship with someone from another century, it's not enough to stop his heart from saying otherwise."

Kairi giggled.

Sora then frowned. "But can it work? I mean, they're from different points of time and to has to return to it."

"I'm sure they'll figure something out." assured Kairi. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the dance."

Sora smiled. "You're right. We'll worry about it later. Why let something like that ruin a good time like this?"

The two smiled happily as they continued to dance.

* * *

Still on the sidelines of the dance, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty were still observing the Colt gun demonstration.

"Why don't you give it a try Marty?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, you could learn to use one as self-defense against the Heartless during our time here." said Roxas.

"That way you don't have to borrow our weapons all the time." added Donald.

"Yeah." nodded Marty. "I'm up for that."

Marty went over to the stand.

The salesman turned to Marty. "Young man, want to give it a try?"

Before Marty could reply, he heard Riku call, "Hey Clint! Check out Doc!"

Marty turned his attention back to the dance floor and was stunned, jaw agape as he saw Doc and Clara dance.

"The doc can dance?!" Marty exclaimed in shock.

He wasn't the only one who was shocked. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shocked as well.

"Who knew he had it in him." said Mickey.

"It's Riku, Roxas, and Lea being able to dance like pros all over again." remarked Goofy.

Riku and Roxas didn't bother to disagree.

"Even I was shocked at how amazing my nephews could dance as amazing as they did at the festival." remarked Donald.

Marty continued to watch, stunned. He didn't notice the salesman try to regain his attention.

"Son! Son! Son!" He nudged Marty's shoulder with the barrel of the loaded gun

Marty finally turned around.

"Hey! I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely you're not afraid to try something that a baby can do." said the salesman.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anything." argued Marty.

"Well, then, step right up like a man." said the salesman

He handed Marty a gun in front of a little diorama of the Old West in a box. It looked almost like an old fashioned video game to Marty.

"Now, what you do is just ease that hammer back there and squeeze off a round." explained the salesman.

Marty pointed it to the diorama but the man shook his head and guided his hand upward.

"No, no, no, right on out there and be real smooth. That's how you do it." the salesman explained.

Marty shot way off the mark into the sky.

"Ho ho. God." the salesman chuckled.

Marty suddenly recognized the similarities to a video game. "Hey listen, can I try that again?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." the salesman replied, still chuckling.

Marty shot four to five times in succession. His marksmanship was so

fantastic it stuns the salesman.

Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched, impressed.

"Now he has good marksmanship." commented Riku.

"Boy, I'll say." nodded Mickey.

Marty flipped the gun back to the man.

"Hey, just tell me one thing...where'd you learn to shoot like that?" the stunned salesman asked curiously.

"Seven-Eleven." Marty replied, keeping his answer straight.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the entrance to the festival, Buford Tannen, his gang, and Pete & Mortimer approached the festival on horseback.

"Buford, you sure that blacksmith is gonna be at this here shindig?" asked Stubble.

"Sure he's here." Buford replied, his voice growing dark. "Everybody's here tonight."

"Yeah, and I bet those seven brats are here too." added Pete.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mortimer.

"I get the blacksmith, you get your vermin-filled pilgrims." Buford replied.

"But make sure you don't kill _all_ said pilgrims." came a voice.

The bad guys turned around on their horses to see Vanitas standing in front of them.

"Spare the kid with the spiky brown hair, the grey-haired teen, the redhead girl, and the mouse." said Vanitas. "We need them for our plans. But the blond-haired kid, the duck, the dog, and 'Mr. Eastwood.' you can kill."

Buford chuckled. "Well now, if it isn't our leader that'll make us rich." he smirked.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you follow through with the plan Tannen." he reminded. "'Cause if you don't…" Vanitas trailed off as he smirked darkly. "Then you and you're gang will have to answer to our superiors."

Pete and Mortimer cringed in fight. "Ooh, you'd better listen to him." Pete said worriedly.

"Yeah, you don't want to be near the likes of Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, and/or Maleficent when you disobey them." added Mortimer.

Buford chuckled in amusement. "I always follow through for those who can make me richer than the mayor."

Vanitas nodded. "That's good. Keep it that way." he said to the cowboy crook. He then turned towards Pete and Mortimer. "Make sure he's got control of the Heartless. The last thing we need if for him to become a puppet of darkness like his future great-grandson and future great-great-great-grandson, or completely consumed like the former in the alternate timeline."

Pete and Mortimer nodded with nervous expressions. Despite the fact that Vanitas was younger and shorter than them, he was still not one to mess with.

"You got it!" Pete replied as he saluted out of fear.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on them." added Mortimer.

Vanitas nodded as he teleported away.

"Uh, so, shall we enter the festival?" asked Mortimer.

Buford grinned darkly. "Yeah… let's have us some fun boys."

The six villains rode in their horses to the police checkpoint where the town marshal's deputy was manning.

"You gentlemen are gonna have to check your firearms if you want to join in on the festivities." said the deputy

Buford and his gang laughed while Pete and Mortimer chuckled.

"And who's gonna make us, tender-foot… you?" taunted Buford.

Suddenly, a huge COCK from a shotgun was heard and it silenced the six. A long rife was held towards Buford Tannen.

"I AM!" said a voice.

Buford turned to see Hill Valley's marshal, Principal Stanford Strickland's grandfather, James Strickland to his left side, holding a long rifle near Tannen's shoulder. Strickland looked just like his grandson, but he had a blonde mustache and wore a sheriff's outfit with a top hat.

"Uh oh." gulped Pete. "It's the marshal."

"Strickland's grandfather, James." Mortimer said in worry as well. He had been told about Principal Strickland from Pete and the others and only witnessed him when they watched Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Marty try to steal the almanac from Stricklan's office.

Buford chose his words carefully as he spoke to the marshal. "Marshal Strickland. I didn't know you was back in town." he remarked.

"If you can't read the sign, Tannen, I presume you can read _this_." Strickland retorted, patting his rifle.

"Pretty tough hombre when you're pointin' a scattergun at a man's back." commented Buford.

"Just like you, Tannen, I take every advantage I can get." huffed Strickland. "Now are you gonna check your iron?"

Buford quickly backed down. "I was joking with your deputy. Of course I'm

going to check my iron. We all were, weren't we boys?"

Stubble Ceegar, and Buck laughed while Pete and Mortimer chuckled nervously as they handed over their guns.

"Yeah. Right." huffed the deputy. He then spotted something on Buford and pointed to it. "Tannen… your knife, too."

Buford angrily took out the knife that was concealed in his boot and threw it like a dart onto a table nearby. Then he faced the Marshal.

"Smile, Marshall. After all this is a party."

Strickland glared as he still held his gun in place. "The only party I'll be smilin' at is the one that sees you at the end of a rope."

_"Ooh, that's dark."_ Pete whispered to Mortimer, who nodded in agreement.

Buford and Strickland glared at each other.

Then, Strickland gave the nod to his deputy,

"Have fun." said deputy told the gang.

Buford and his gang rode inside. Pete and Mortimer were about to follow when Strickland stopped them with his gun.

"I may not recognize you, but if you're new to town, do yourselves a favor and leave that gang if you don't want to be stuck in a jail cell." he said seriously.

"Uhh, yes sir." nodded Pete as he rode inside.

"Absolutely Marshal Strickland." nodded Mortimer.

Marshal Strickland then turned to a boy on horseback next to him. It was his son and Principal Strickland's father, Roger Strickland.

"That's how you handle them, son, never give them an inch. Maintain discipline at all times. Remember that word… discipline." he told his son.

"I will, Pa." Roger replied solemnly.

* * *

Back at the dance, were the banquet table. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty was eating off pie plates. Sora and Kairi were done dancing for a while.

Just then, Seamus and Maggie McFly walked up to them. Maggie had baby William in her arms.

"Why, Mr.'s Eastwood, Vanitas, Terra, Xion, Ventus, Michael, McDuck, and Max, nice to see ya." Seamus said with a smile.

"Oh hiya Seamus!" greeted Mickey.

"Nice to see you too." said Roxas.

"I see you got yourself some respectable clothes, lads. And fine hats." commented Seamus.

"Yeah, well, a couple other people didn't like the way the other ones looked on us." said Marty.

"Definitely." nodded Riku. "And these ones feel really great."

"Sure those ones suit you lot. Very good for you." nodded Maggie.

"Ahh… thanks." nodded Marty. He finished the pie and checked out the writing

on the bottom of the plate. "Hey… Frisbee. Far out." he commented with a grin and left.

Sora and Co. understood the reference. The then noticed that Seamus looked confused and Maggie looked skeptic.

"Uh, it's like a… sport…" Kairi explained, trying to cover for their friend.

"Uh… we gotta go." Sora said quickly as the seven quickly left.

Seamus looked even more confused as he turned to Maggie. "What was the meaning of that?"

"It was right in front of him." said Maggie.

"Aye." nodded Seamus.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Doc and Clara and the other couples were dancing.

Below Doc and Clara's dance floor, the six villains were checking things out, trying to find "that cheatin' blacksmith."

Mortimer then spotted something that made him grin darkly. "Well ha-cha-cha, Buford I found him."

"Where?" Buford growled.

"Right there." replied Mortimer, pointing upward towards Doc and Clara. "Dancing

with that lady."

"So what shall we do?" asked Pete.

"I figure… I'll bury this muzzle deep enough in his back, nobody'll hear the shot." Buford said darkly. He then removed his hat and brought out a concealed Derringer pistol before placing his hat back on.

"Careful, Buford, you only got the one bullet with that." warned Ceegar.

"I only need one." Buford replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doc and Clara were still dancing. Doc was absolutely enchanted with Clara and was goggling over her while they danced. Suddenly when they danced themselves into a corner,

Doc felt a gun barrel in his back and froze with terror on his face, Clara still in front of him.

There, standing behind him, were Buford, Pete, Mortimer, Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck, the former being the one holding his gun up to Doc.

"I told you to watch your back, Smithy." hissed Buford.

"Oohohoho, you in trouble now." cackled Pete.

Doc tried to maintain composure. "Tannen. But you're early."

"It's a Derringer, Smithy. Small but effective." said Buford. "Last time I used it the fella took two days to die. Bled to death inside, it was real painful."

The gang laughed.

"That means you'd be dead by about suppertime Monday."

Doc's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Seeing this, Clara decided to try and defuse the situation. "I don't know who you think you are, but we're dancing."

Buford finally took notice of Clara and smirked. "Well looky what we have here… introduce me to the lady; I'd like a dance."

Doc turned around to face Tannen with a brave and determined look on his face. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure; you'll just have to go ahead and shoot." he said defiantly.

"Alright." grinned Buford, suddenly holding the gun to Doc's chin.

Clara sensed the very obvious danger. "No, Emmett! I'll dance with him!" she said to Buford.

Buford smirked. "Boys, keep the blacksmith company while I get acquainted with the fil." he told the other five.

He pushed Doc aside and his gang members took ahold of each of his arms.

Doc had a very restrained and angered look on his face as Buford began dancing with Clara.

"WOO... HA HA HA! YEAH. OOOH." cheered Buford.

The sound of Buford's cheering caught the attention of Sora, Marty, and Co., who's eyes widened when they saw Biff's great-grandfather.

"It's Buford!" Kairi exclaimed in alarm, but quietly so only her friends could hear her.

"And Pete and Mortimer too!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the two toons helping Buford's gang reastrain Doc.

"They might be trying to kill Doc!" Goofy exclaimed in worry.

"What do we do?" asked Donald.

Marty pondered what to do until he had an idea. "I'll keep a close watch in case something happens." he told them.

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry," said Sora. "I'll help back him up."

"Me too." said Roxas.

Mickey sighed. "Ok, but don't do anything drastic." he told them.

"We'll be careful." promised Sora.

With that said, Sora, Roxas, and Marty tried to get closer to the scene while Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched on in concern.

"I don't dance very well when my partner has a gun in his hand." Clara said in disgust.

"Well, you'll learn." Buford told her. "You know, Smithy, I may just take my $80 worth outta her." he said to Doc.

Doc glared as ge struggles to be let go to save his beloved Clara.

"WOO... HAHAHA! YEAH." cheered Buford. "I bet there's somethin' you can do that's worth $80." he said to the schoolteacher.

Clara smirked. "I'm afraid you've underestimated me, Mister."

"Have I now?" Buford asked, gullibly.

In response, Clara kicked Buford very hard in the shins. Buford cringed

over in pain and Clara backed out.

Buford growled as he shoved Clara to the ground.

Doc finally freed himself just as the music stopped.

"Stop it! Damn you, Tannen!" Doc shouted in anger as he ran over to Clara and helped her up.

"No, I damn you." Buford growled, drawing his gun and aimed at Doc. "I damn you to hell!"

Seeing that Doc was in trouble, Sora, Roxas, and Marty threw some Frisbee plates towards Buford,

At the same moment as Buford fired his single bullet, miraculously, Marty's plate blocked the bullet from harming Doc and the only thing that happened to him was he is shown stunned that he is alive and his hat blew off his head. The other tow pates hit Buford in the face.

"Huh?!" Pete exclaimed in confusion.

"Now where did those come from?" asked Mortimer.

Buford instantaneously turned to see who stopped his victory. He saw Sora, Roxas, and Marty glaring at him.

"You!" Buford hissed.

"Hey, lighten up, jerk!" yelled Marty.

"Stay away from our friend you coward!" shouted Sora.

"And do is all a favor and skip town for good!" snapped Roxas,

Buford turned to his gang, who only shrugged in response. Pete and Mortimer just rolled their eyes. Of course people from 1885 wouldn't know what those words meant.

Buford faced the three teenagers. "Mighty strong words, runts! You man enough to back that up with more than just a pie plate?!" he demanded.

"Actually no." Sora said smugly.

Buford stared. "No?!" he exclaimed.

"Because we're more sensible than you'll ever be you crook." Sora said with a smirk.

"Look, just leave our friends alone." said Marty.

"And that goes for the rest of the town too." added Roxas.

The three started walking away.

"What's wrong, dudes, you yella?!" demanded Buford.

Marty paused in mid-step and turned slowly to face Tannen. Sora and Roxas froze in worry, knowing well what Marty was about to do. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc grew nervous as well.

"That's what I thought. Yellow belly." chuckled Buford.

Marty pointed at Buford. "Nobody... calls me yellow." he hissed.

"Let's finish it… right now." demanded Buford.

"Uh, not now, Buford...Marshal's got our guns." said Stubble.

"Well, like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow." said Buford, undaunted.

"Tomorrow we're robbin' the Pine City Stage." said Ceegar.

Buford turned in exasperation to his gang behind him. "How 'bout Monday? We doin' anything on Monday?" he asked.

Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck looked at each other and shook their heads. Pete and Mortimer nodded as well.

"No, Monday be fine... you can kill them on Monday." said Buck.

"And we'll be there to help." said Pete with a dark smirk.

"Oh please, you can't even tie your own shoes." huffed Sora.

Pete growled. "Why you little…"  
"Pete," Mortimer said in a warning tone. "The last thing we need right now is to be in a fight where we don't have any weapons."

"But the Heartless…" whined Pete.

"Can be defeated by Sora and his crew." said Mortimer. "Don't worry…" he added with a smirk. "I have an idea when we return to the castle."

Pete sighed as he nodded.

Buford faced Sora, Marty, and Roxas. "I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then." He pointed a finger in a direction. "Right there out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon."

"Yeah, right, well, when? High noon?" Marty asked, sarcastically.

"Noon?" scoffed Buford. "I do my killin' before breakfast. Seven o'clock!"

_"Eight_ o'clock." said Marty, gaining confidence. "I do my killin' _after_ breakfast."

_"Marty...no."_ Doc whispered, concerned.

Clara looked at him and then he casually changed his expression to smiling and stopped talking to Marty.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Seamus, and Maggie were watching all of this and were horrified. William suddenly began to cry in Maggie's arms.

There was long silence, barring William's crying as maggie tried to calm him down. Suddenly the Marshal came on stage with his rifle.

"Alright now, break it up. What's all this about...you causing trouble here, Tannen?" Marshal Strickland demanded.

"No trouble, Marshall. Just a little personal matter between me, Vanitas, Ventus, and Eastwood." Buford lied, casually.

Sora, Roxas, and Marty looked away in exasperation. They obviously thought this was a little retarded. This did't concern the law.

"Tonight everything concerns the law - now break it up. Any brawlin', there's fifteen days in the county jail." Strickland said without hesitation.

He lowered his gun and changed his tone to address the crowd. "Come on, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun!"

The music resumed. People begin dancing again. Buford approached Sora, Roxas, and Marty

on the sidelines.

"8:00, Monday... you ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot you down like a duck."

"Hey!" Donald hissed, offended.

"It's dawg, Buford. Shoot 'im down like a dawg." corrected Stubble.

"Hey!" Goofy hissed, also offended.

Buford was obviously upset that his tough-guy image had been shattered by his stupidity. "Let's go, boys! Let these sissies have their party!"

The six villains then left and Doc pulled Marty aside, Sora and Roxas following as Riku, Kairi, and the DIsney trio joined them.

"Marty, what are you doing, saying you're all going to meet Tannen?!" Doc exclaimed.

"You just accepted a fight from a _gunman!_" exclaimed Riku.

"And we're at a war with a different lunatic." retorted Sora.

"Fair point." conceded Riku.

"Guys, don't worry about it! Monday morning, 8 AM. We're gonna be gone, right?" said Marty.

"Well… that is true." said Goofy.

"Theoretically, yes, but what if the train's _late_?" asked Doc.

Everyone froze, taken aback.

"Late?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Just then, Clara strode up to the group and stood by Doc.

"Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood, Mr. Vanitas, Mr, Ventus." Clara said to the three boys in a thankful tone.

Sora, Roxas, and Marty smiled. "No problem ma'am." said Sora.

"Had you not interceded, Emmett might have been shot!" Clara added.

"Well, he's alive now." Kairi said.

"Guys, I'm going to take Clara home." Doc said to his friends.

Before anyone could respond, Sora, Roxas, and Marty were pulled away by two men at the party.

"You sure set him straight. I'm glad somebody finally got the gumpton to stand up to that son-of-a-bitch." said one man.

"You're alright in my book… I'd like to buy you a drink." the second man said.

"Uh, thanks." said Sora, awkwardly.

"But we don't really drink." said Roxas.

"Besides, it was no big deal." Marty said dismissively.

Then, Marty felt a tap on his back. He turned to see that it was the Colt Gun Salesman, holding out a Colt Peacemaker and a gun-belt out to him.

"Young man, young man… I'd like you to have this brand new Colt Peacemaker and gun belt, free of charge!"

"Free?" Marty asked, taking the gun and belt.

"I want ever'-body to know that the gun that shot Buford Tannen was a Colt Peacemaker." said the salesman, accentuating the words "Colt Peacemaker" to make them sound magnificent.

"Hey, hey, thanks." thanked Marty, studying the gun and belt.

"Of course, you understand that if you lose… I'm taking it back." the salesman added, smiling as he walked away.

Marty stared between the gun and the salesman moving into the distance

for a moment before thinking of something to say.

"Thanks again." he called out.

"Sheesh, talk about support." remarked Roxas.

"On the plus side, Marty's got a new weapon." said Sora.

The three boys then rejoined Riku, Kairi, and the Disney trio.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be in a fight with a gunman?" asked Kairi.

"Well, if it's any consolation, his backup is Pete and Mortimer." shrugged Sora.

"That's true." nodded Mickey, "But still, there is the possibility of the train being late."

"Or if Buford decides to do the fight early." added Donald. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we could use Gladstone's luck right now." he groaned.

"That's a first." chuckled Goofy.

Donald rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly at the witty remark.

"And hey, if Buford doesn't stand down, we could scare him with our Keyblades." said Sora.

"Oh you mean like what we did to Biff during our second trip to 1955?" Kairi giggled.

"Now That was a nice memory." chuckled Riku.

Just then, the eight friends found themselves with Seamus and Maggie. They continued to walk with them,

"You had him, Mr. Eastwood! You could have just walked away, and nobody would o' thought the less o' ya for it. All it would have been was words... hot air from a buffoon." exclaimed Seamus.

Marty looks away with an obvious air of "I-don't-need-this."

"Instead you let him rile ya… rile ya into playing his game, his way, playing his rules. And you dragged Mr. Vanitas and Mr. Roxas with ya." Seamus added.

"Seamus, relax, I know what I'm doing." said Marty.

"We'll figure out something." assured Sora.

"I hope so." sighed Maggie as she cradled William. "You know Seamus, he reminds me of poor Martin." she said to her husband,

"Aye." nodded Seamus.

"Who?" asked Marty,

"Me brother." replied Seamus.

Sora, Marty, and Co. were stunned. Somebody else shared Marty's name in the family?

"Wait a minute...you have a brother named Martin McFly?" asked Marty.

They stop walking.

"_Had_ a brother." corrected Seamus.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Mickey, concerned.

"Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City." explained Seamus sadly. "Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty were stunned and horrified.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Kairi said comfortingly.

"I know how it feels." Donald said sadly.

"Ya do?" asked Seamus.

"I had a sister." explained Donald, but didn't say Della's name since he was using their uncle's. "She never considered the future herself, and then she went missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maggie said sympathetically.

"Aye." said Seamus. "And thank ye for yer condolences." Seamus then knelt down to Donald's level. "And who knows, maybe yer sister will return."

Donald smiled. Although that possibility was slim, it felt nice to have hope.

"Thanks Seamus." he replied.

Seamus smiled as he walked away.

Maggie stayed with the group for a moment.

"Sure'n hope you're all considerin' the future." she told them.

She and William then left after Seamus.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty looks after them.

"I think about it all the time." was all Marty could say.

"So do we." said Riku as the rest of the travelers nodded in agreement.

"And Xehanort." added Sora. "Just not in a good way."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Finally, another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Relationship Scorned

_**Love is in the air people! Enjoy!**_

* * *

That night, Doc and Clara were seated on their horses, very close, watching the stars through a telescope out in a field.

"And that crater in the middle northwest, out there all by itself like a starburst?" asked Clara.

"Uh-huh." nodded Doc.

"That one's called Copernicus." said Clara. She then laughed. "Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school!"

"Oh, please, continue your lesson." insisted Doc, laughing. "I never found lunar geography so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable." he complimented.

Clara smiled. "When I was 11, I had diphtheria. I was quarantined for three months, so my father bought me this telescope and put it next to my bed so I could see everything out my window." she paused for a moment, looking up at the stars with a wonderous sigh. "Emmett, do you think we'll ever be able to travel to the moon, like we travel across the country on trains?"

Doc smiled. "Definitely, although not for another 84 years and not on trains." he answers with assuredness. "We'll have space vehicles ... capsules to sail off in rockets - devices that create giant explosions… explosions that are so… powerful that they…"

Doc trailed off as Clara finished his sentence quite calmly. "...they break the pull of the earth's gravity and send their projectile through outer space."

Doc looked at her in wonder. Clara just laughed.

"Emmett… I read that book too. You're quoting Jules Verne, From The Earth To The Moon."

"You've read Jules Verne?" Doc asked excitedly.

"I adore Jules Verne." Clara said with a happy smile.

"So do I." said Doc. "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, my absolute favorite. The first time I read that when I was a little boy I wanted to meet Captain Nemo and…"

Clara laughed, confusing Doc. "Please, Emmett...you couldn't have read that when you were a little boy, it was only first published ten years ago." she explained.

Doc knew Clara was right and pretended to look confused. "Oh, yes, well...I meant it made me feel like a boy." he explained. Doc paused and saw that that was a satisfactory answer. "I never met a woman who liked Jules Verne before." he commented.

"I never ever… met a man like you before." Clara said with a smile.

Doc and Clara looked at each other with fond smiles, embraced, and then kissed.

* * *

Up above on a mountain, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were watching the scene before them. They were out on a night patrol in case there were any creatures of darkness about. Marty had gone back to the blacksmith shop to get some materials ready for the DeLorean. The world travelers insisted on helping, but marry insisted he got it and that they should continue their patrol. The seven of them smiled fondly at Doc and Clara.

"I knew those two were right for each other." Kairi said happily.

"Love at first sight." said Mickey.

"And to think Doc thought it couldn't happen." chuckled Donald.

"Nothing could spoil this moment." said Goofy.

Just then, oth the other side of the hill spawned several Unversed and Nobodies.

Among the Nobodies were Berserkers and Samurais. And among the Unversed were Belly Balloons and Prize Pods.

"You just had to say that." grumbled Donald, summoning Centurion.

"Let's get to work!" said Sora, summoning Wheel of Fate.

Riku summoned Soul Eater, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Goofy summoned Mythril Shield. Then, they all got into fighting positions.

_(Demyx Boss Fight (Underworld) from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Nobodies and Unversed_

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

Sora and Kairi quickly slashed away some Samurais with their Keyblades before spin-kicking some Prize Pods. Those Unversed were slain away by Riku as he fired several orbs of light at a Berserker, destroying it. Riku then casted a Tornado Tracer spell, sucking up some Belly Balloons before being destroyed by Donald. Donald then bashed away some Samurais before destroying two Berserkers with a lightning spell. Goofy slammed his shield into some Prize Pods before slamming it on a Belly Balloon's head. Mickey and Kairi combined fire spells that incinerated two Berserkers. Then, Kairi threw Mickey into the air, letting the mouse fire Triple Pursuit on another Berserker. Roxas twirled his Keybaldes around before slashing away some Samuari Nobodies like mad. Then, he fired a double Raging Storm that obliterated the last of the Belly Balloons.

Riku casted Deep Freeze that destroyed several Samurais and Prize Pods. Then, he spilt-kicked away two more Samurais that tried to come near him. Goofy bashed away some more Prize Pods before doing Goofy-Tornado on a Berserker, damaging it multiple times before spin-kicking it away. Roxas casted both fire and ice spells as a combo move that destroyed several more berserkers, just like what Fred did with the Heartless back in San Fransokyo. Kairi blasted orbs of light from her Keyblade, destroying some more Prize Pods before slashing three Samurais in a row. Mickey triple-somersaulted in the air before slashing as many Prize Pods as he could while in mid-air. Donald struggled to take out that last two Berserkers with his magic, so he began leaping around in rage to try and weaken them while casting several lightning spells. Finally, Sora used an Ultima spell to finish of the rest of the enemies in swarms of light orbs.

_(Demyx Boss Fight (Underworld) from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

As soon as all the enemies vanished, Sora and Co. dismissed their weapons.

"Good work fellas!" said Mickey. "Another job well done!"

"And Doc's date's been saved." added Goofy.

"You know," said Riku. "It's clear to me that there have been a lot of Unversed attacks that Heartless and Nobodies."

Riku's friends pondered this statement.

"I've noticed that too." said Kairi.

"That could only mean that Vanitas is here." said Mickey.

"Wherever he is, he doesn't stand a chance against us." said Sora.

"Yeah, we've gotten a lot stronger since last time!" added Donald with a confident smirk.

"Pretty confident thinking." deadpanned Riku

"Come on, let's head back to the shop." said Roxas.

Nodding in agreement, the seven friends made their way down the mountain and back into town.

* * *

The next morning Doc's inventions began making breakfast. Eggs and pancakes came out and start cooking at scheduled times as Marty woke up and climbed out of his cot, wearing white pajamas.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty called out.

He didn't see Doc anywhere.

"I hope you know what you're doin'..." Marty mumbled to himself.

His eye fell on the Colt Peacemaker and its belt. He picked up the gun and faced the mirror.

"You talking to me? You talking to me, Tannen?" Marty asked, pretending to be Robert de Niro. He paused for a moment. "Well I'm the only one here. Go ahead… make my day."

Later that day, downtown, Sora, marty, and Co. were walking around town.

"Are you guys still sure that this fight is a good idea?" asked Riku.

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself." admitted Sora. "But hey, someone's gotta put Buford in his place."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty dangerous." said Kairi. "I'm just worried about the three of you."

"And we appreciate that very much, Kairi." Roxas said with a smile.

"I wonder how the others are doing back at the castle." Donald wondered out loud.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

In the screening room, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Naminé, and Xion were sitting on the couches and watching an episode of Darkwing Duck.

On the TV show, Paddywhack cackled evilly as he spun around and possessed Quackerjack's doll, Mr. Banana Brain. The doll's eyes glowed red as it attacked Darkwing Duck. Darkwing fell to the ground, but quickly got back up, leaped away from being bitten by the possessed doll, and pulled out his gas gun.

_"Suck gas you perfidiously possessed plantain!"_ shouted Darkwing as he blasted the doll, only to be pushed away from the force. (1)

"So, after several episodes, what do you guys think?!" Dewey asked with an eager face.

"I can honestly say… I love it." Lena said with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Huey before looking at Lena with suspicion. "Wait, was that sarcasm?"

Lena shook her head. "Nope. You guys have made me and Violet fans of this show."

Violet smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it." smiled Louie.

But Xion and Naminé were a bit puzzled by the episode.

"So let me see if I got this straight," said Xion trying to understand the show. "Quackerjack, the jester villain, summoned Paddywhack, a clown villain, from the jack-in-the-box… so Paddywhack could possess Quackerjack's doll… Mr. Banana Brain?"

"That, is kinda the idea." shrugged Louie.

"Launchpad says that it'll help if we re-watch the 3rd episode to clear it up." Webby chimed in. (2).

"We'll do that after we finish this." said Dewey.

"Ok." nodded Xion.

"Wonder how the others are doing." Naminé wondered out loud.

* * *

Back in Hill Valley, Sora, Marty, and Co. saw Doc about fifty yards away, sniffing a flower stuck to his jacket. They approached him.

"Hey Doc." Sora greeted with a friendly wave.

"What're you doing?" asked Donald, curiously tilting his head.

Doc stopped sniffing as he looked towards his friends. "Oh, nothing… just out enjoying the morning air." he replied, sort of embarrassed. "It's really lovely here in the morning, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's lovely Doc." nodded Marty. "Listen, we gotta load the DeLorean; we gotta get ready to roll alright. hey look at that, the tombstone."

The nine friends looked over to a shop to see freshly cut tombstones ready to be engraved.

" Marty, let me see that photograph again.' said Doc.

Marty handed it to him and they all looked at it.

Sora and Co. gasped when they saw Doc's name… no longer on the grave!

"My name… it's vanished." Doc exclaimed in shock.

Sora and Co. beamed happily.

"Alright!" cheered Sora.

"You're safe!" cheered Goofy.

"Quack-a-rooney!" cheered Donald.

"We did it!" cheered Kairi.

But Doc wasn't cheering. "But only my name is erased! The tombstone itself and the date still remain. That doesn't make sense. We know that this photograph represents what will happen if the events of today continue to run their course into tomorrow." he explained.

The cheering stopped as everyone faced Doc in confusion.

"Right and so?" asked Marty.

Just then, an undertaker man came enar Marty and began to measure him. "Excuse me, Mr. Eastwood, I just need to take your measurement."

"Hey, look, pal, I don't want to buy a suit!" protested Marty.

The undertaker laughed. "No, this is for your coffin." he explained.

"My _coffin_?!" exclaimed in alarm.

"His _coffin_?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas exclaimed in alarm.

"Well, the odds are running two to one against you." the undertaker said to Marty while also glancing st Sora and Roxas. He pulled the measuring tape back to its original position and made a choking motion with his hand against his own throat. "Might as well be prepared."

He then left.

"Well… that was disturbing." muttered Kairi.

"So… it may not be my name that's supposed to end up on that tombstone. It may be one of yours." Doc exclaimed in soft horror.

"Great Scott!" Sora, Marty, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, DOnald, and Goofy exclaimed in shock and horror.

"I know, this is heavy." nodded Doc.

Mickey took the picture out of Doc's hand and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Fellas! Look at this!"

"What is it Mickey?" asked Roxas.

"Look!" said Mickey.

The eight friends looked at what Mickey was referring to and their eyes widened when they saw two more tombstones appear in either side of the original.

"Oh god…" gasped Kairi.

"This means that Sora and Roxas could end up getting killed as well!" Doc exclaimed.

"NO!" Kairi exclaimed in fright, hugging both Sora and Roxas.

"Don't worry." assured Riku. "We'll figure this out. But right now, I think it's best if we continue to patrol the town and then get the DeLorean ready."  
"Riku's right." nodded Mickey, handing marty back the photo. "Let's just focus on getting Marty and Doc home."

Everyone nodded as they walked through town. Doc noticed Marty wearing his gun around his belt,

"Marty, why are wearing that gun? You're not considering running against Tannen tomorrow!" Doc exclaimed.

"Doc, tomorrow morning I'm going back to the future with you guys." insisted Marty, "But if Buford Tannen comes looking for trouble I'm going to be ready for him. You heard what that son-of-a-bitch called us last night." he added.

Doc sighed heavily. "Marty, you can't go losing your judgment every time someone calls you a name!" he reprimanded.

"Doc's right." nodded Donald. "I always make sure my boys remembered that during rough days at school. To this day, every time someone makes fun of them for who they are and who they're related to, they just ignore them… or just record them saying rude things and give the tapes to the principal"

"Yeah." added Goofy. "Max used to let the people making fun of him for being my son get to him, but it was thanks to the idea of just ignoring them that's got him through it. That's why he's never embarrassed about me being his dad anymore."

"You see Marty," said Doc. "Not ignoring the stupidity that is the words from doubt people's mouths can lead to trouble. That's exactly what causes you to get into that accident in the future."

Marty suddenly stops in his tracks and turned. "What? What about my future?"

Sora and Co. traded concerned glances as they remembered what Lorraine was talking about back in 2015 and when Marty let Needles get to him and got fired.

Doc's expression changed to one of a sad, final acceptance. "I can't tell you. It might make things worse." he sighed,

"Wait a minute, Doc...what is wrong with my future?!" Marty asked, almost panicking.

"Marty… we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've gotta do what you've gotta do. And I've gotta do what I've gotta do." Doc said calmly.

Doc then walked away. Marty turned to the world-travelers.

"Do you guys know?" he asked.

"We do." nodded Mickey. "But we're not inclined to say."

"Your future is up to you Marty." said Sora. "If you just ignore the stupid stuff people say to you, then I know it'll be a good one."

Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and the Disney trio nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was at the railroad tracks.

Marty was stooped down repairing something on a bump in the tracks. Sora and Co. were patrolling the area. Doc appeared and stooped down to Marty's level to talk.

"Guys." he called.

"Yeah?" asked Marty.

"What's up Doc?" asked Riku,

"I've made a decision." soda Doc. He paused as he then said something that shocked everyone. "I'm _not_ going with you tomorrow. I'm staying _here_."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Co. exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Are you nuts?!" cried Donald

"What are you talkin' about, Doc?!" demanded Marty.

"There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara." Doc admitted.

"Ugh, I knew this would lead to trouble!" grunted Sora.

Kairi sighed heavily. "I hate to say this, but Sora's right." she said reluctantly. "Doc, we don't belong here. None of us." she said to the scientist.

"Yeah, you and Marty belong in 1985 while we belong in our respective worlds." added Goofy.

"You know it could still be you that gets shot tomorrow!" added Marty, pulling out the photo and shoving it in Doc's face. "This tombstone could still be in your future!"

Doc sighed. "Marty...the future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right... in my heart."

Sora and Co. sighed heavily.

"He is right." said Mickey sadly.

Marty sighed. He looked at Doc straight in the eye. "Doc… you're a scientist. So you tell me. What's the right thing to do, up here?" he asked, pointing to his own forehead.

Doc sighed and paused, thinking it over. Finally, a grin plastered across his face. "You're right, Marty."

Everyone smiled. Doc was going back with them after all.

Marty and Doc pulled a switch and the DeLorean rolled slowly down the tracks. Everyone stared after it.

"Wow, that worked great." commented Marty.

"One step closer to getting us back to 1985." said Mickey.

Doc sighed. "I've at least gotta tell her goodbye."

"That's the least you can do before you head back." Kairi said in agreement.

"C'mon… Doc… I mean, think about it...what are you gonna say to her? 'I gotta go back to the future'?" Marty asked in disbelief. "I mean, she's not gonna understand that, Doc."

Doc sighed, knowing that Marty was right.

"He's got a point." said Riku.

"Yeah, the whole concept of time travel is still pretty confusing to me." nodded Roxas.

Marty then seemed to have an idea. "Listen. Maybe we could… I dunno, maybe we could just take Clara with us."

Sora and Co. stared at Marty in shock.

"Marty, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Donald.

"Why not?" shrugged Marty. "I mean, it would solve both problems. Doc could still be with her and they can come back with us to the future."

The seven world-travelers then began to ponder this idea, Marty's words echoing in their head.

"To the future?" Doc asked in disbelief. He paused. "You've reminded me, Marty, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit; therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985 we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."

"But Marty's idea could still work." said Sora.

"Sora, how can it?" Doc asked sadly.

"Well think of it this way: the nine of us don't belong here in this timeline." explained Sora. He grinned. "But… neither does Clara."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"What Sora's trying to say is that Clara was meant to die before she even arrived in Hill Valley." explained Roxas. "She was meant to fall off the cliff, then it would be named after her. But that didn't happen."

"Exactly!" nodded Sora. "We altered history already, but for a good cause: saving someone's life. Several if you count the horses."

Mickey beamed. "Sora, Roxas, Marty, you're all right!" he praised. He turned to Doc. "You see Doc, it really can work out. As Marty's dad always said, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.'"

Doc pondered over Sora, Roxas, Mickey, and Marty's words. Yes, he didn't like alternating history. But he did have some exceptions: How George and Lorraine got together, saving Marty Jr. and Marlene from getting locked up, and saving Clara's life. And he truly did love Clara.

Doc looked back at Marty, Sora, and Co. and smiled.

"You are all right. I will go to Clara's house, try to explain everything, and hopefully, we can take her with us." he said.

Everyone smiled.

"Good on ya Doc." smirked Riku.

"While you do that, we're gonna rest by the campfire." said Kairi.

Doc nodded as he walked off to Clara's house. Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers walked back to the campfire and sat down to keep themselves warm before hitting the hay.

* * *

_Clayton residence:_

Clara was sitting at her desk. She was wearing a pale green dress and was writing with a quill and ink. There was a soft knock at the door.

_"It's Emmett, Clara."_ came Doc's voice.

Clara got up and opened the door, smiling when she saw Doc. But Doc had a somber look on his face.

"Oh, Emmett!" greeted Clara. "Won't you come in?" she asked.

"No… I better not. I…" replied Doc, trailing off. Just how was he gonna explain this to her?

"What's wrong?" asked Clara, concerned for her lover.

"I was gonna come say goodbye," began Doc. "But now I'm here to offer you something before I go."

Clara was puzzled. "Whaddya mean Emmett?" she asked.

"Clara… I want you know that I care about you deeply, but I realize that I don't belong here, and I have to go back to where I came from." Doc replied sadly.

"And where might that be?" asked Clara.

Doc paused before replying, " ...I can't tell you. Not unless you will come with me"

"Well, wherever you're going, take me with you!" said Clara.

Doc smiled a little, glad that Clara was willing to come with. But now, telling her _where_ exactly was not gonna be easy. "Before I do Clara… I just want to say that… I love you." Doc confessed.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." said Clara really confused and concerned. "If you're happy about me coming with you, then why can't you tell me where?"

"Clara… I don't think there's anyway that you can understand it." sighed Doc.

"Please, Emmett, please… I have to know. If you sincerely do love me… then tell me the truth." begged Clara.

" All right then." sighed Doc. Then, he told the truth. "I'm from the future. And so are my friends. But their names aren't Clint Eastwood, Vanitas, Terra, Xion, Ventus, Michael, Scrooge McDuck, and Max. Their real names are Marty McFly, Seamus and Maggie's second great-grandson, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Michael is Mickey's real name, but like us, they're not from this year… or in their case, this _world_."

Clara looked at him in disbelief.

"We came here in a time machine that I invented and tomorrow we have to go back to the year 1985 so me and Marty can be home, and Sora and his friends can go back to their world so they can defend many others from their enemies responsible for those creatures you've been seeing around town." continued Doc. "And I want you to come with me as you weren't meant to exist about a week ago. I hope you understand." he added with a sigh.

Clara's face changed to a look of certainty. "Yes, Emmett, I do

Understand." she told him.

Doc looked relieved, but Clara slowly clenched her teeth and menacingly stepped toward him.

"I understand that because you know I'm partial to the writings of Jules Verne you concocted those mendacities in order to take advantage of me!" she yelled, slapping Doc on the cheek. Doc didn't even flinch.

"Oh, I've heard some whoppers in my day but the fact that you'd expect me to entertain a notion like that is so… _insulting_ and _degrading_!" she snapped. Clara stormed back into her house before glaring back at Doc. "All you had to say is, 'I don't love you and I don't want to see you anymore.' That at least would've been _respectfu_l!" she snapped as she slammed the door.

"But that's not the truth!" Doc exclaimed.

But there was no response.

Doc sighed in a heartbreakingly emotional way, removed the flower from his suit that Clara gave him and left it on the window sill next to her doorway. He then walked off into the night.

In her house, Clara ran into the room and buried her face on the bed, crying.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Area, Xigbar, Saïx, and Larxene were watching the whole ordeal play out.

"Hmph. Love. Can go So right and so wrong at the same time." scoffed Larxene. "And in Doc's case, so pathetic."

"Wonder if this will affect Doc when trying to get back to his time." mused Xigbar.

"No matter." said Saïx, in his usual emotionless tone. "What matters now is that the duel is tomorrow over there."

"I'm just curious as to what Mortimer's so-called plan is to help 'Mad Dog' during the fight." said Xigbar.

"Well you're in luck." came a voice.

The three chosen Organization members turned towards the exit to see Pete and Mortimer enter the room, carrying what appeared to be large gold shackles. It had been Mortimer who spoke.

"What we got here can help Buford and us win the fight against Sora, Roxas, and that McFly kid." said Pete.

Larxene raised an eyebrow as she, Saïx, and Xigbar looked at the shackles. "By using gold chains? That's stupid even for you." she huffed.

"Not just any chains." came a voice.

From behind the two Disney Town villains came Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas. It was Master Xehanort's younger self who spoke.

"These shackles are actually Vexen's original inventions of power-blocking chains." said Xemnas. "Before Castle Oblivion, he mentioned that they're used to block any sort of powers from being used in any individual.

"Why would he invent those if we _all_ had powers in the old group?" asked Larxene.

"In case we finally captured a Keyblade wielder like Sora and Riku and hold them prisoner." replied Saïx. "That way, they can't summon their Kaybaldes, even if they called to it with all their heart."

"And to our luck, Vexen had invented plenty years ago." said Ansem. "With these locked around their wrists, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy won't be able to summon their weapons, no matter how hard they try."

"Not even Donald? The third most powerful mage in all the worlds?" Larxene asked with interest.

"Exactly." nodded Young Xehanort. "Then, they can watch Sora, Roxas, and Marty die before their eyes."

"But won't they try to use their Keyblades?" asked Xigbar.

"Buford's quick with with his gun." said Xemnas. "Once the McFly boy is down, Sora and Roxas will be too distracted to focus on the fight, leaving them vulnerable to be shot by Pete and Mortimer."

"Told you guys I had a plan." smirked Mortimer. "When I first got here, I happened to stumble upon Vexen's old lab and found these things. That's when I knew they could help with the fight."

The villains traded evil smirks.

"Pete, Mortimer, head back to Hill Valley, find Buford and his gang, and then get ready for the fight."

"Gladly." Pete and Mortimer said at the same time.

Saïx opened a corridor of darkness for them to go through and they did.

"With that said, we'd better get back to training with our new Keyblades." said Ansem.

"I concur." nodded Xemnas.

Nodding, Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, and Larxene left the room.

Saïx stayed as he looked back to the magic screen that showed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty sleeping around the campfire. And out of nowhere, Saïx's face changed to _concern_.

"I hope you guys win and get back home." he said quietly.

* * *

_Hill Valley:_

Doc walked into the saloon, sad as ever. Inside, there were people that seemed to be having a party of some sort while dancing to some piano music. Doc walked right up to the bar and sat down. Next to Doc was a barbed-wired man.

Chester walked up to Doc from behind the counter.

"Emmett! What can I get you, the usual?" he asked,

"No, Chester, I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than that tonight." Doc replied solemnly.

"Sarsaparilla!" said Chester, certain that he'd guess right.

"Whiskey, Chester." corrected Doc.

Chester hesitated. "Whiskey… Emmett, are you sure? You know what happened to you on the fourth of July…" he began

"Whiskey." Doc said firmly.

Chester reluctantly obliged, taking out the bottle he poured for Sora, Marty, and Co. almost a week ago.

"Okay, I ain't your papa." he said to Doc as he poured some whiskey into a small shot glass. "I just don't wanna see you… losing the whole thing."

Doc stopped Chester from moving to put the bottle back. "You can leave the bottle."

Chester complied, setting the bottle down, and replaced the tip, leaving itch the bar.

The barbed-wired man scooted over next to Doc.

"It's a woman, right?" he asked.

Doc stopped himself from drinking his drink.

"I knew it! I have seen that look on a man's face a thousand times, all across the country. Well I can tell you, friend. You'll get over her." said the man.

Doc shook his head. "Oh-ho. Clara was one in a million. One in a billion. One in a

googolplex. The woman of my dreams and I lost her for all time." he replied solemnly.

"I can assure you, sir, there are other women. I have peddled this barbed wire all across the country, and it has taught me one thing for certain. It's that you never know what the future might bring." said the man.

"Oh-ho... the future, I can tell you about the future." said Doc, not caring about what he was saying anymore.

* * *

Back at the campfire, the eight friends began waking up, though Donald was still asleep.

"Oh… oh, man, did I sleep...what time is it, Doc?" he asked.

"Doc? You up?" asked Sora.

Then, their eyes widened as they saw that Doc wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" asked Goofy.

"Something must be wrong." said Riku.

"Maybe trying to tell Clara the truth didn't go as well as we thought." suggested Kairi.

"Then he's either back at the shop or the saloon." said Mickey.

"The saloon?" asked Roxas.

"Sometimes people go there when they're depressed and just want to drink their sorrows away." said Sora.

Roxas blinked. "Well… that's interesting."

"C'mon, let's go!" said Marty.

Nodding, Sora and Riku summoned their gliders. Goofy and Marty rode with Sora while Kairi and Roxas rode with Riku.

Mickey ran over to Donald to try and wake him up.

"Donald! C'mon buddy, we have to go!" said Mickey, shaking Donald to wake him up.

"Ugh… five more minutes…" Donald mumbled in his sleep.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Come on!" he shouted, suddenly dropping Donald up by his leg, making the duck quack in surprise, waking him up. Mickey summoned his glider, laid Donald on one side, then took off after their friends.

* * *

At another campfire Buford's gang were still sleeping. Buford, however, was more than awake.

"Wake up!" he shouted, kicking Stubble in the stomach, forcing him to cringe and try to get up.

"I got me some runts to kill!" he shouted, kicking Ceegar in the stomach.

"It's still early, boss." groaned Stubble.

"It's still early!" Ceegar said in agreement,

Just then, a corridor of darkness appeared. After kicking Buck in the stomachs to get him up, Buford looked over to see Pete and Mortimer walk out with the gold shackles.

"And where have you been?" Buford demanded.

"Relax Tannen." said Mortimer. "What we got here can help us win the match."

Buford looked at the gold shackles.

"They're not real gold." Pete said quickly before Buford could get greedy.

Buford growled. "How can fake-gold colored chains help us win?" he asked.

Pete and Mortimer smirked.

"By holding down _their_ own back up leaving it 3 on 3." replied Pete.

Buford nodded at what they said then chuckled darkly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**The fight it to commence next chapter. See you then!**_

_**(1) Darkwing Duck episode, "The Haunting If Mr. Banana Brain."**_

_**(2) 2017 DuckTales episode, "Friendship Hates Magic!"**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Fights of Hill Valley

_**The fight is about to commence. Enjoy!**_

Back at the saloon, Doc was still holding his shot glass and talking to the entire saloon in a slow, distant voice. Chester was standing next to Levi, Jeb, and Zeke.

"...but in the future, we don't need horses. We have horseless carriages called auto-mo-biles." said Doc.

The old timers laughed at Doc's proclamations.

"If everybody's got one of these 'automo-whatsits', does anybody walk or run anymore?" asked Jeb.

"Of course they run." said Doc. "But for recreation... for fun."

"'Run for fun?'" Jeb asked in disbelief before laughing. "What the hell kind of fun is that?"

Levi laughed hysterically for that.

* * *

Downtown, Sora, Marty, and Co. ran into the blacksmith shop, Sora and Riku having dismissed their gliders after they reached the town.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty called.

"Doc, ya here?" called Goofy.

Donald sighed. "Looks like he's not here."

"Saloon?" suggested Kairi.

"Saloon." everyone said in unison as they ran out of the shop.

* * *

Back in the saloon, Doc was still contemplating whether to drink or not.

Zeke turned to Chester. "How much has he had?" he asked.

"None. That's his first one and he hasn't touched it, yet. He just likes to hold it." replied Chester.

Levi burst into laughter.

Just then, Sora, Marty, and Co. burst into the saloon, running towards Doc.

"Doc! Doc!" called Marty.

"There you are!" exclaimed Riku.

"We were wonderin' where you were!" said Goofy.

"Doc, what are you doing?" asked Roxas.

"I lost her, guys. There's nothing left of me here." Doc said sadly.

Everyone knew what Doc meant. They looked at Doc with sympathy.

"Aww…" Donald said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Doc." Kairi apologized, patting Doc's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." said Doc. "I should've known that she wouldn't believe me."

"That's why you've gotta come back with us." said Marty,

"Where?" Doc asked, confused.

The eight friends stared at Doc in disbelief before saying at the same time, "Back to the future!"

Doc's expression went from love-sick to determination. "RIGHT! Let's get going." He set down his glass and turned to the people. "Gentlemen, excuse me, but my friends and I have to catch a train."

The old-timers lifted their glasses.

"Here's to ya, blacksmith." said Levi.

"And to the future!" said Jeb.

"Amen." said Zeke.

"Amen." said Doc. He then raised his glass from the bar and put his mouth to it.

"Emmett, NO!" shouted Chester

But it was too late. Doc had already swallowed the whiskey. As Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Chester watched in horror, Doc took one step forward and was suddenly frozen still. Doc suddenly fell forward, knocking over the Old Timers' table and their breakfasts with a CRASH! Luckily, Levi, Jeb, Zeke, and Chester backed away just in time.

"DOC!" Sora, Marty, and Co. screamed in horror.

They quickly ran over to Doc, Marty and Riku turning him right side up. Chester joined them.

"Doc! Doc! Doc! C'mon, Doc, wake up, wake up, Doc." pleaded Marty.

"Damn it, this is the _last_ thing we need right now." grumbled Riku.

"Oh gosh, how many did he have?" Mickey asked Chester, concerned.

"Just one." Chester replied.

"Just one?!" the eight friends asked in shocked disbelief.

"C'mon, Doc." pleaded Marty.

"Doc, please get up." said Kairi.

"We have a train to catch!" quacked Donald.

"There's a feller that can't hold his liquor." commented Chester.

"Get some coffee... black." said Marty.

Chester turned around and called, "Joey, coffee!"

The eight friends looked out the window and saw the clock. It read 7:45.

"We're cutting it close now." Kairi said, worried.

"Can a cure spell work on a person passed out from alcohol?" Sora asked Mickey.

"Not that I know of." Mickey replied.

"Damn it." Sora muttered.

* * *

Down a road, Buford, Stubble, Ceegar, Buck, Pete, and Mortimer we're riding their horses to town to get ready for the fight.

* * *

At the train station, Clara was at the ticket office. She was wearing a long purple dress with black gloves and boots. She was sad and forlorn.

"Ma'am." greeted the ticketmaster.

"How far does the 8:00 train go?" asked Clara.

"San Francisco's the end of the line." he replied.

"I'll take a one way ticket." said Clara.

* * *

Back at the saloon Marty was trying to feed Doc the coffee, but it wasn't working.

"You want to sober him up in a hurry, son, you're gonna have to use something a lot stronger than coffee." said Chester.

"Yeah, what do you suggest?" asked Marty,

Chester smiled as he got up and shouted, "Joey! Let's make some wake-up juice!"

Joey soon came out with the necessary ingredients for the wake-up juice: green pepper juice, tobasco sauce, cayenne pepper, chili peppers, onions, and mustard seeds.

Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers watched as Chester and Joey began mixing them all together in a mug.

"Those things make wake-up juice?" asked Sora.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." commented Goofy.

"I gotta write this down in case one of us passes out next New Years Eve party." said Donald, quickly typing the ingredients into his Gummiphone.

"In about ten minutes, he's gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday." said Chester.

"Ten minutes?!" Marty exclaimed, looking at clock, seeing it was now 7:50. "Why do we have to cut these things so damn close?"

"Should we use the time-stopping spell?" asked Roxas.

"It doesn't last _that_ long." replied Mickey. "Plus, Yen Sid contacted me yesterday and said there have been problems with it recently."

Chester walked over with the glass of liquid, a funnel and a clothespin.

"Here, stick this clothespin on his nose, and when he opens up his mouth, go ahead and pour it on down his throat." he instructed.

"Right." nodded Sora.

Marty grabbed the clothespin and held it on Doc's nose. Sora put the funnel in Doc's mouth.

"Oh, and stand back." Chester quickly added.

Nodding, everyone stopped back as Riku grabbed the mug, and poured the liquid through the funnel and for a moment nothing happened. Luckily, Riku stood up just in time, because Doc's eyes suddenly opened wide...

* * *

_**"****_WA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HOT! HOT!"**_

Doc ran out of the saloon, holding his through while screaming bloody murder and turned, crashing straight into the water-filled horse trawl.

Sora, Marty, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Chester ran out after him and looked around, and spotted him by the horse trawl. Sora, Marty, Goofy, and Chester lifted Doc out of the water and looked at his face.

"He's still out!" exclaimed Marty.

"Oh, that, that was just a reflex action. It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up his head." explained Chester.

"Perfect." Marty groaned.

"Again with cutting it short." muttered Sora as they all went back inside.

* * *

Back at the Hill Valley train station, Clara was waiting close by the edge of the platform with her three large luggage bags and telescope close by. The No. 131 steam locomotive was approaching, chugging, steaming, hissing, and bell ringing. None of the loud noises bothered Clara as the train came to a stop.

* * *

Back at the saloon, Seamus McFly entered as Marty and Chester were slapping Doc's _(who is sitting in a chair, unconscious)_ face, trying to get him to wake up. Sora and Co. noticed Seamus as they stood near the three Hill Valley residents.

"C'mon, Doc, c'mon...wake up, buddy. C'mon, wake up, Doc, c'mon, c'mon." pleaded Marty.

"Hiya Seamus!" greeted Mickey.

"Well hello everyone." greeted Seamus.

"Seamus. Wouldn't expect to see you here this morning." commented Chester, finally noticing the Irish man.

"Aye. But something inside me told me I should be 'ere. I think my future had something to do with it." shrugged Seamus.

Marty turned for a moment and stared at Seamus. Sora and Co. were surprised as well, but luckily, Donald changed the subject.

"How's Maggie?" asked Donald.

"Couldn't be better I tell ya." Seamus replied.

"And baby William?" asked Kairi.

"Cute as ever." Seamus chuckled.

"He'll come around in a minute." Chester told Marty.

Marty nodded as he looked back at Doc. "C'mon, Doc, c'mon...wake up, now, buddy, c'mon."

"What happened 'ere?" asked Seamus.

"Our friend passed out from drinking whiskey." replied Roxas.

"How many did he 'ave?" Marty's ancestor asked.

"Just one." replied Mickey.

"Really?" Seamus asked.

And then...

"Are you in there, Eastwood?!" came a voice.

Sora, Marty, and Co. froze and looked out the window on the other side of the room. Buford was outside, yelling into the saloon. Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck were behind him. But for some reason, Pete and Mortimer weren't.

"It's eight o'clock, and I'm calling you, Vanitas, and Ventus out!" shouted Buford.

Sora, Roxas, and Marty cautiously approached the window. "It's not 8:00 yet!" Marty shouted.

"It is by my watch!" retorted Buford. "Let's settle this once and for all, runt. Or ain't you got the guts?"

Marty took the photo of the tombstone from his pocket and saw that the photograph now clearly read "Here lies Clint Eastwood." To make matters worse, the two graves on each side of the tombstone now read "Here lies Vanitas" and "Here lies Ventus."

Sora, Roxas, and Marty were shocked.

"Uh oh…" Sora whispered in worry.

"We're screwed." mumbled Roxas.

Marty faced the window again. "Listen. We're not really feeling up to this today. So we're gonna have to forfeit!"

* * *

Buford stared. "Forfeit? Forfeit?!" He turned to one of his gang members. "What's that mean?"

Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck traded glances.

"Uh… it means that you win without a fight." replied Ceegar.

"Without shootin'?" Buford asked in disbelief. "Hey, they can't do that."

He started yelling at the three teens again. "You can't do that! You know what I think? Ah think you're gutless yella turds. And I'm giving ya to the count of 10 to come out here and prove I'm wrong! 1…"

* * *

Sora, Marty, and Roxas quickly turned back to Doc. Riku, Kairi, and the Disney trio were now nervous for their friends.

"Doc! C'mon, sober up, buddy, let's go." pleaded Marty,

_"2…"_

"You better get out there sons - I got $20 goin' betting on ya so you can't let me down." said Levi.

"I got $30 goin' betting against you so don't let ME down." added Zeke.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald rolled their eyes.

_"3...4…"_

Sora groaned. "Oh man… what do we do?"

_"5…"_

"We'll figure out something." said Riku.

* * *

"6…" Buford looked at his gang members. Stubble held up seven fingers for him. "7…"

* * *

Seamus looked at his future great-great-grandson. "'Ey."

_"8…"_

"Yeah?" asked Marty.

"No matter what the three of ya do, you'll still be great in my eyes." Seamus said with a smile.

_"9…"_

Marty smiled. "Thanks."

Sora and Roxas smiled as well.

_"10!"_

Everyone froze.

"Now what?" Goofy nervously asked.

* * *

"You hear me, runts. I said that's ten, you gutless yella pie slingers!" Buford shouted.

* * *

Everyone looked at Sora, Roxas, and Marty. The two Keyblade Masters didn't seemed fazed at all. But what Marty did next, none of the world-travelers expected.

"He's an asshole! I don't care what Tannen says! And I don't care what anybody else says either." Marty said firmly, shrugging.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mckkey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped at Marty's words. Then, they all clapped. The rest of the people in the saloon applauded as well.

Just then Doc jumped up. "Whoa!"

Sora, Marty, and Co. gasped as they ran over to Doc.

"Doc, you okay?!" they all asked.

"I think so… whoa, what a headache!" replied Doc, rubbing his head.

"Looks like the juice worked! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Marty turned to Chester. "Listen, you got a back door to this place?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back." the bartender replied, pointing back.

"C'mon fellas, let's go!" said Mickey,

The nine started heading out.

* * *

"Are you comin' out here, runt, or do I have to go in there after ya?" shouted Buford.

* * *

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc escaped out a back door first and started climbing down some stairs in an alleyway.

"The thing I really miss here is Tylenol." said Doc.

Suddenly, blurs of gold came flying towards them. Doc ducked just in time. But before the five world-travelers knew it, the blurs landed Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's wrists, revealing themselves to be the gold shackles.

"What the hell?" Kairi exclaimed.

"What is this?" exclaimed Mickey.

"Ha-cha-cha, we got them now!" came a voice.

As Doc got up they all looked forward to see Pete and Mortimer walk up.

"Pete! Mortimer!" exclaimed Mickey, glaring at his two hometown enemies.

"We knew you punks would try to escape through the backdoor." said Pete. "So while Buford and his gang were watching out front, we waited for yous to come out this way."

"That way we can restrain you so the fight can commence." added Mortimer.

"Tough luck." chuckled Donald. He then tried to summon his staff… but nothing happened. "Huh?! Where's my staff?!" he quacked in confusion.

"Hey, I can't summon my shield!" cried Goofy.

"I can't summon my Keyblade!" exclaimed Riku.

Kairi and Mickey tried to summon their Keyblades too, but to no avail.

"Neither can we!" cried Mickey.

Doc was shocked as well as he faced the two villains. "What did you do to them?!" he demanded.

"Oh it's just that those chains Vexen invented years ago block the powers inside anyone with 'em." Pete replied smugly.

"I found him in his old lab." said Mortimer. "And After I read what they were for, I knew we could use them to our advantage."

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc stared. Looks like the two villains weren't so dumb after all.

"Now come on, Buford's waiting." said Pete.

Sighing in defeat, Riku, Kairi, Doc, and the Disney trio followed Pete and Mortimer out of the alley to meet up with Buford and his gang. Despite not being chained himself, Doc didn't bother trying to escape as he couldn't do that to his friends.

* * *

Back at the train station, the whistle blew as the train was finally leaving the station. The bearded man from last night was sitting next to another man  
directly behind Clara, who was sitting alone.

"Yessir, that poor fella last night had the biggest case of broken heart I have ever seen! And when he said that he didn't know how he could live the rest of his life knowing how much hurt he'd caused that little girl? Well, I really felt for him. I did. Right here." said the bearded man.

* * *

Back at the saloon, Sora, Roxas, and Marty watched in horror as they saw Pete and Mortimer lead their captive friends back to Buford and his gang. The gang members helped Pete and Mortimer hold onto the six captives.

"Listen up, you three little brats! I intend to shoot somebody today and I'd prefer it to be one of you. Or _all_! But if you're just too damn yella, I guess it'll just have to be your friends."

"They're gonna kick your ass." Riku snarled.

"But they don't have you lot for back-up." smirked Pete.

"They don't need it." said Kairi, glaring at the the tall mouse.

"You got one minute to decide. You hear me runts? One minute!" warned Buford.

* * *

"Why can't they summon their weapons?" asked Marty.

Roxas took a closer took at the gold shackles and gasped.

"Oh no, those are Vexen's gold shackles!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Those things block a person's power when locked around their wrists or legs." explained Roxas. "Even if you have a _Keyblade_."

Sora and Marty gasped. "But why would he invent those?" asked Sora.

"So we could restrain you or Riku or Mickey I guess." said Roxas. "Just in case you interfered with Xemnas' plans."

"We've got to do something." said Marty.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Sora.

Sora, Roxas, and Marty desperately tried to think of something. Then, Marty spotted a stove oven near a corner of the saloon. Next to it was some rope and some large tiles.

The three traded glances and smirked.

* * *

Back on the train, the bearded man was still talking to the guy next to him.

"I never seen a man so broken up over a woman. What'd you say her name was? Cara? Sara?" he asked,

"Clara?" The man sitting next ho him suggested.

"Clara!" the breaded man exclaimed.

Clara instantly spun around to face them. "Excuse me." she asked.

"Ma'am." the bearded man greeted.

"But was this man tall, with great big brown puppy dog eyes and long silvery flowing hair?" she asked, almost desperately.

"You know him?" the bearded man asked.

Clara spun around. "EMMETT!" she exclaimed.

Clara lunged up and pulled on a string, bringing the train instantly to a halt. Everyone almost toppled out of their seats.

* * *

Back outside the saloon, Sora, Roxas, and Marty still hadn't shown up. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc we're concerned for their friends.

"Times up, runts!" shouted Buford. He threw his watch at Doc and points his gun toward him. "Prepare to meet your Maker first, blacksmith."

"You hurt him, we'll break you, you coward!" seethed Donald.

Buford glared daggers at Donald. But before he could say or do anything...

"Right here, Tannen!"

Buford turned around to see Sora, Roxas, and Marty walk out of the saloon. It was Marty _(who spoke earlier)_ in the middle, Sora to his right, and Roxas to his left. The three glared at the villains.

Buford smirked as he walked forward.

Pete and Mortimer smirked as they drew out pistols of their own. As Pete walked up to face Sora, Mortimer turned to Buford's gang.

"Keep an eye on them." he ordered.

At the gang's nods, Mortimer joined Buford and Pete and faced Roxas.

A crowd gathered - everyone who was in the saloon came out and so did all the townspeople near by.

"Draw!" demanded Buford.

Marty shook his head. "No!"

Buford stared at him.

Marty threw his gun and belt down, gulping.

"Are you two gonna summon your Keyblades or not?" asked Mortimer.

Sora and Roxas just shook their heads.

Riku, Kairi, Doc, and the Disney trio shared concerned glances.

"We thought we could settle this like men." said Marty.

Buford just grinned evilly, "You thought wrong, dudes." he said darkly.

Suddenly, Buford, Pete, and Mortimer shot their pistols. They each hit Sora, Roxas, and Marty, sending them to the ground in an instant.

"NO!" screamed Kairi in horror.

"SORA!" cried Riku.

"ROXAS!" gasped Mickey.

"MARTY!" gasped Doc.

"OH NO!" cried Goofy.

Donald was horrified as well, but it changed to absolute rage as he charged towards Buford shouting, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

But Buford heard him, turned, and fired, hitting Donald in the shoulder. Donald screamed in pain as he landed on his back.

"DONALD!" his friends cried in horror.

Donald clutched his bleeding shoulder as Riku and Kairi helped him up. Donald then began to cry and Goofy held him in a hug, not caring if his friends' blood got on his clothes.

"They were too young! Oh noho…." Donald sobbed.

Kairi began crying as well as Riku hugged her comfortingly, silently crying as well.

Mickey felt tears sting his eyes as he silently mourned the deaths of Sora, Roxas, and Marty.

Doc said nothing as he looked on in shocked and horrified disbelief.

Buford laughed and walks toward the fallen three.

"Ahh, thank ya." Buford chuckled.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Doc glared deadly at Buford. If looks could kill, Buford would be in Hell in 2 seconds.

Seamus just sighed sadly.

Pete and Mortimer just chuckled darkly as they walked towards the fallen three as well.

The three stopped in front of the ones they shot, pointing their guns at them to finish them off.

Suddenly one of Sora, Roxas, and Marty's feet flew up and knocked the gun out of each of the three villains's hands, much to their shock.

Marty stood up and Sora and Roxas kung fu flipped back up.

Pete and Mortimer backed up, suddenly afraid.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Doc, and Seamus stared in shock and disbelief, as did the townsfolk. Not only were the three alive, but how in Kingdom Hearts did they survive?!

Buford seethed rage as he punched Marty in the stomach, only to end up breaking his knuckles and screamed in agony.

Mary smirked as he lifted his shirt to reveal the stove door from the stove from the saloon, put under his shirt as a bullet-proof vest, held together with some rope. Sora and Roxas then revealed that under their shirts were large tiles tied around them with rope.

Sora, Roxas, and Marty took off their improvised bullet-proof vests and bashed them against Buford's head.

"That's for shooting at us when we first met!" snarled Sora.

Buford fell, but then stood up again. Marty punched him in the face.

"That's for dragging us across town by rope!" he said with a glare.

Before Buford could retort, Sora punched him in the face while Roxas spin-kicked him in the back.

"That's for trying to _hang_ us!" snapped Roxas.

Buford lunged forward, but Marty ended up shoving him into a tombstone in front of a shop, breaking it in half. "That's for trying to kill our friend after blaming him for your own stupidity!" shouted Marty.

Buford struggled to get up and lunge at Marty again, but then, Sora grabbed one of the other smaller tombstones and broke it against Buford's back.

"That's for capturing our friends and threatening to kill them!" yelled Sora.

Buford screamed as he lunged at Sora, but Roxas bashed him in the stomach with another smaller tombstone.

"That's for trying to shoot us right here and now!" snapped Roxas.

Buford struggled to stand, but then he found Sora, Roxas, and Marty standing right in front of him.

"And this is for calling us _yellow_!" snapped Marty.

Marty then sucker-punched Buford in the face, making him spin around. Sora and Roxas then kicked him in the back, making Buford fall… head first into the A. Jones Manure Cart.

Everyone stared before bursting out laughing. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were laughing historically while holding their stomachs _(in Donald's case, with his good arm)_.

Even Pete and Mortimer couldn't help but chuckle.

Seamus chuckled slightly. "That was good." he said to Chester.

Just then, a little boy walked up to Marty with his gun that he dropped before the fight.

"Hey Mister...Mr. Eastwood. Here's your gun, Mister." he said as he gave the gun to Marty.

Marty smiled. "Thanks, kid."

Sora, Roxas, and Marty then walked over to their captive friends. Sora and Roxas summoned Kingdom Key and Two Become One and aimed them at Buford's gang, glaring at them.

"Let them go." Sora said dangerously.

Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck quickly obliged. Sora and Roxas sliced off the chain-shackles on Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks fells." thanked Mickey.

"No problem." soda Roxas he faced Donald. "Now let's fix you up Donald." He aimed his Keyblade in the air and shouted, "Heal!"

Instantly, Donald's gunshot wound was gone.

"Thanks Roxas." Donald said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." smirked the former Nobody.

Suddenly, Sora, Roxas, and Marty were wrapped in a group hug by their friends.

"That was so brave!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Thanks." thanked Marty.

"Sorry we scared you like that." apologized Sora. "But we had to fool those three idiots so we could defeat them."

"Smart, tough, and sharp." chuckled Goofy.

"Just like Uncle Scrooge and my boys." said Donald with a fond smile.

"In the end, you three won the fight." Doc said in a proud tone, patting Marty on the back.

"Think again Brown!" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Pete and Mortimer standing near a manure-covered Buford, who was standing up, but was surrounded by a dark aura. It had been Pete who spoke.

"Greed, anger, rage, and an appetite for murder has turned Hill Valley's most wanted into a Heartless." said Pete.

"This fight is far from over." smirked Mortimer.

Suddenly, the dark aura around Buford consumed him completely, turning him into a Heartless that was at least half the size of the courthouse. It was a black cowboy with yellow eyes, a red bandana over its mouth, a brown vest attached together with the Heartless embalm, and brown boots with flaming spears. It carried two silver guns.

The town screamed in terror as they ran to hide, all except Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Marty, Doc, and even Seamus.

"Meet the Gungslinger." cackled Pete.

"Have fun in the final round!" teased Mortimer.

With a wave of Pete's hand, a corridor of darkness opened and he and Mortimer walked through.

"Let's finish this!" said Sora, readying Kingdom Key.

"Right!" said Roxas he readies Two Become One.

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, and Goofy summoned Knight's Shield, and Marty drew his gun.

Doc turned to Seamus. "Seamus! Go into my shop and get my long riffle!"

Seamus nodded he ran for Doc's Blacksmith shop. A second later, he came back to the group, not only with Doc's rifle, which he tossed over to the man, but also with another gun like Marty's.

"Seamus?" asked Sora as he and his friends looked at Seamus in confusion.

"I may not be a fighter," said Seamus. "But it's the least I can do to help."

Sora, Marty, Doc, and Co. beamed.

"Thanks Seamus." said Sora.

Seamus just smiled as they all got into fighting positions, ready to end this fight.

_(Terra-Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep [Terra's story] plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Gunslinger_

_Party Members:_

_Sora_

_Donald Duck _

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Marty McFly_

_Doc Brown_

_Assistants:_

_Seamus McFly_

Sora and Roxas leaped into the air and struck the Gunslinger in the arms. Mickey then fired orbs of light against its chest. Then, as Sora and Roxas landed on the ground, the three masters chanted Perlza and damage was brought against the Gunslinger's feet. The tall Heartless fired its pistols at the group, dark orbs coming out of the exits. Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Doc were hit, but Kairi and Mickey quickly casted a cure spell to heal them while Sora and Riku fired Aero spells. Marty, Doc, and Seamus fired their guns at the Gunslinger's arm, hoping to knock the pistol out. They managed to, but the tall Heartless reached down to grab it, only for Kairi and Roxas to slash its hand with their Keyblades. The Gunslinger tried to fire with its other pistol, but Goofy distracted him by tossing his shield like a Frisbee, hitting the Heartless in the neck. Using this distraction, Donald casted a thunder spell, knocking the other pistol out of the Gunslinger's hand. Kairi and Riku leaped into the air and slashed against the Heartless' chest while Sora casted a blizzard spell to knock the Heartless backwards. The Gunslinger seethed with rage as it tried to palm-smash the heroes, but Marty, Doc, and Seamus quickly fired several shots from their guns to stall the Heartless long enough for Riku and Mickey to run over and fire Dark Firagaza to further weaken the Heartless.

"Thanks guys!" thanked Marty.

"No problem!" Mickey grinned.

Sora and Kairi fired blue orbs of light against the Gunslinger's face while Goofy kung fu jumped into the air and spun around with his shield against the Gunslinger's head. Donald casted a blizzard spell that hit the tall Heartless against its chest. Roxas and Riku sliced against the right arm while Mickey used Thundergaza on the Heartless' neck. Marty, Doc, and Seamus fired more shots at the Gunslinger's face, further weakening it.

Knowing that it was almost defeated, Sora aimed Kingdom Key into the air and shouted "ULTIMATA!" sending an explosion of green energy enveloping the Gunslinger, finally knocking it down to the ground.

_(Terra-Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep [Terra's story] ends)_

As soon as the Gunslinger hit the ground, it was covered in darkness before it disappeared to reveal the manure-covered Buford… face first in the cart.

Everyone burst out laughing as the world travelers dismissed their weapons.

"Now that was fun!" chuckled Seamus.

"You can say that again." Marty said in agreement.

"One of the best fights in the West." chuckled Donald.

Just then, the people that hid from when Buford was turned into a Heartless came back out and clapped and cheered for the ten.

"Thank you! Thank you!" thanked Sora.

"Aw shucks, you are all to kind! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Just then, Marshal Strickland, his deputy marshal, his son, and his officers came galloping on horseback toward the scene.

"Oh good! The law is here." said Roxas.

Stubble, Ceegar, and Buck traded nervous glances.

"You know what I think? I think Buford's going to jail." said Stubble.

"You're right." nodded Ceegar.

"Let's beat it!" said Buck.

The three criminals ran off just as the law stopped near Buford.

"Get him out of that shit." said Strickland.

"Get them!" the deputy said to some fellow officers, indicating the escaping criminals, and his officers galloped away in pursuit.

"Buford Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage." Strickland said to the criminal.

Sora then ran over and whispered something in Strickland's ear. Strickland's eyes widened as he glared at Buford.

"_Nine_ counts of attempted murder in a week?! And harassing a woman at the festival?!" he exclaimed angrily. He then smirked at Buford. "You're looking at being locked up for almost two years for your stupidity! Any last words before we haul you off?"

Buford slowly spat out two mouthfuls of manure. "I hate manure." he growled.

"Round him up!" ordered Strickland.

The deputy and two officers tied rope around Buford and hauled him off to jail.

"Two years sounds to easy for him." commented Kairi as she, Sora, Marty, Doc, Seamus, and Co. walked up to the marshal.

"Well that's the rule of the law." said Strickland. "And I'd like to thank you all for taking him down. Someone notified me of what was going on after we found out Tannen robbed the Pine City stage. All your actions today were nonetheless heroic and brave." he congratulated.

Sora, Marty, Doc, and the other world-travelers were shocked. A Strickland was praising them.

"Why thank you Marshal." thanked Mickey, smiling kindly.

Strickland nodded. "Now, all that's left to do is find those two hooligans that accompanied Tannen and his gang."

"Don't worry about them." assured Riku. "They're our problem."

"You know them well?" asked Strickland.

"Pretty much." said Donald.

"We'll handle them." said Mickey.

Strickland nodded. "Good. Have a nice day now."

With that said, Strickland and his son rode off.

Doc then noticed the broken tombstones. "Look!" he said to his friends.

Noticing the three broken tombstones, Marty immediately whipped out the photo, from which the image of the three tombstones vanished.

"YES!" cheered Marty.

"We did it!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hot dog!" cheered Mickey.

"Quack-a-rooney!" cheered Donald.

"You're safe!" Kairi said happily as she hugged both Sora and Roxas.

Everyone cherred happily. Seamus just looked at them with fond smiles, thinking that

Suddenly, they heard a train whistle blow.

"The train!" exclaimed Doc.

"Oh no!" gasped Goofy.

"Can we make it?" asked Marty.

"We'll have to cut it off at Coyote Pass!" said Doc.

"We'll take our gliders!" said Mickey.

"Right." nodded Sora.

Before they could move, they saw Seamus walking up to them, grinning and rolled his hands into fists, faking a punch to show that he saw what Sora, Roxas, Marty did.

"Seamus!" greeted Marty as he threw his gun and the belt at him. "Take it. Use it well."

Seamus nodded. "I sure will. You fellas take care." he told the eight.

"Right, and take care of that baby" said Marty.

"I will." nodded Seamus.

The nine began to walk away.

"And…" Seamus suddenly called out. The eight turned to face him as the Irish man flashed a coy grin. "Be sure to have fun back when you... _get back to the future_."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Marty, and Doc's eyes widened in shock. Seamus knew?!

"Aw phooey…" mumbled Donald.

"Great Scott... " gasped Doc.

"F-F-Future?!" Marty stammered.

Seamus chuckled. "Aye. I knew you folks had to have come from somewhere, but not around here. When I went to get Emmett's rifle, I saw a little toy on a table marked 'Time Machine.' I then put the pieces together. That's when I knew you lot weren't from around here. I mean, seven of you have those magical weapons."

The nine friends stood there in stunned silence. Seamus smiled as he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." he promised.

Sora, Marty, Doc, and Co. smiled in relief.

"Thank you Seamus." thanked Mickey. "That means a lot."

Seamus nodded with a smile as he walked off.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey summoned their gliders. Roxas rode with Sora, Donald rode with Riku, Goofy rode with Kairi, and Marty and Doc rode with Mickey. They flew away towards Coyote Pass.

But as they flew away, they didn't notice Vanitas watch them go as he stood on top of the Blacksmith Shop. He had seen everything after Sora, Marty, and the world-travelers entered the saloon to find Doc.

"Fine. I'll do it _myself_." huffed Vanitas as he teleported away.

No sooner had Vanitas teleported away, Clara burst into the shop.

"Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" she shouted, hoping Doc was there. She stopped and studied the model of the railroad. She picked up the wooden futuristic automobile and read the words printed on it.

"...Time machine…" she said quietly.

Now Clara knew that Doc was telling the truth. She ran out of the shop to try and find a way to reach Doc before he and the others went back to the future.

But that would be easier said than done.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter, our hero's last chance to return to 1985. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Train Ride to Oblivion

_**One last battle on a runaway train. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The 131 train was moving at a steady pace down the line outside Hill Valley. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Marty, and Doc came flying towards it on the first four's gliders.

"There's the train!" exclaimed Goofy, pointing.

"We must catch it!" said Doc.

"Right!" nodded Sora.

The four Guardians of Light steered their gliders as close to the train as they could, which luckily, was easy since it wasn't moving so fast.

"Alright everyone, jump!" shouted Doc.

Nodding, the eight leaped off the gliders and landed on the caboose.

"We made it!" cheered Sora.

"Now what?" asked Roxas.

"We're gonna have to walk over to the train." said Riku.

"Be careful fellas!" warned Mickey.

The eight friends began to carefully walk across the caboose and towards the other rolling stock.

* * *

Somewhere, Clara was on her horse following the train.

* * *

Back on the moving train, the eight friends were getting closer to the train's tender.

"Almost there!" exclaimed Kairi.

"C'mon, let's go! Masks on." said Doc, putting his bandana over his mouth.

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty complied with their bandanas. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas pulled out some of their own bandanas they bought the day before and wrapped them around their mouths. Sora's was red, Riku's was green, Kairi's was pink, and Roxas' was grey.

They climbed over the tender filled with logs and into the engineer's car.

"Freeze!" shouted Doc.

The engineer turned around and saw Doc and Marty aiming their _(unloaded)_ guns at him. He looked up to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy aiming Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, Kingdom Key D, Two Become One, Mage's Staff, and Knight's Shield at him.

"Is this a holdup?" he asked, holding his hands up.

Everyone looked at each other before Doc replied, "It's a science experiment! Stop the train before you hit the switch track up ahead."

* * *

Later the train was stopped a few paces away from the DeLorean which had already been rolled onto the tracks. Doc was in the cab while the world-travelers stood on the tender.

Marty ran over to the junction and switched the points. "Doc!" he called. "We're good!"

Doc nodded as he and the worldly-travels aimed their weapons at the engineer and his assistant and began giving them directions.

"Uncouple the cars from the tender." he ordered.

The engineer did so, uncoupling the tender from the first car.

Marty climbed up into the train as it starts to move.

Doc blew the train whistle. It made a "Toot! Toot!" noise.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life!" Doc chuckled.

Everyone laughed in amusement.

* * *

A little while later, the train was now right behind DeLorean. Marty was grabbing colored logs from the car and carrying them to the train. Doc had just finished attaching a wooden crate to the cow catcher to push the DeLorean.

"What are these things, anyway?" asked Marty.

"They look really pretty." commented Kairi.

"My own version of Presto Logs." replied Doc.

"What do they do?" Goofy asked, curious.

"They're compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer." explained Doc. "I use them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster."

"Sounds dangerous." said Donald.

"But it's the only way to get back to the future." reminded Riku. The mage nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a large dark corridor taller than the train appeared in between it and the DeLorean. Everyone gasped.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc.

"What the hell is that?!" cried Marty.

"A Corridor of Darkness!" gasped Riku.

"But it's so big!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

Suddenly, the corridor began moving towards them.

"And it's coming towards us!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"Brace yourselves fellas!" cried Mickey.

Before they knew it, the entire train was through the corridor. As soon as they were completely through, the nine friends found themselves in a dark looking realm. Marty and Doc joined Sora and Co. on the tender to get a good view. They also noticed that the train was now flying all around it. And even more strange, they were shrunk!

"What happened? Where the hell are we!?" exclaimed Marty.

"The Realm of Darkness' Lanes-In-Between!" Riku exclaimed in horror.

"And we're flying!" cried Goofy.

"Welcome to the ride of your lives losers." came a familiar, raspy voice.

Sora and Co.'s eyes widened as they looked up to the engine's cab roof to see…

"Vanitas!" exclaimed Sora in shock.

Vanitas chuckled darkly. "Hello again Sora and friends, you pathetic wastes of breath."

"Who is that?!" exclaimed Doc, shocked that the man looked exactly like Sora, but more evil and twisted-looking.

"I saw him in 1985A!" Marty exclaimed. "But why does he look like Sora?!"

"That's Vanitas." replied Mickey, glaring at the True Organization member. "He's Ventus' darkness extracted from him over a decade ago."

"And he's a part of Xehanort's Organization!" added Donald.

"What do you want Vanitas?" demanded Riku with a glare.

"Just trying to make sure you lot are eliminated." Vanitas replied as he casually sat in the cab, crossing his legs. "And what better way to do it than have you trapped in the darkness."

"Yeah, well that's tough!" snarled Sora. "Because you're gonna take us back!"

"You got that right!" said Donald in agreement.

Vanitas just chuckled as he summoned Void Gear. "Not gonna happen. Pete, Mortimer, and Tannen couldn't finish you lot, but I sure as hell will." He then glared at Sora. "Especially since you STOLE MY NAME!"

Sora shrugged. "It was the only name I could think of."

Then, everyone gasped at what Vanitas said earlier.

"So you were the one who let those three big palookas try to kill them?!" Donald asked, angrily outraged and disgusted.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" growled Riku.

"Am I?" Vanitas aked with a grin, getting into a fighting position.

Sora summoned Master's Defender, Riku summoned Way to the Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Donald summoned Mage's Staff, and Goofy summoned Knight's Shield. Donald then summoned Centurion in Marty's grasp and Magnus Staff in Doc's. Goofy did the same with Akashic Record+ for Marty and Nobody Guard+ for Doc.

Everyone got into fighting positions.

_(Vanitas Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas_

_Party members:  
__Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Roxas_

_Marty McFly_

_Doc Brown_

Vanitas suddenly leaped into the air and fired orbs of darkness towards the heroes. Sora and Riku quickly blocked them as Roxas fired Dark Firaga at Vanitas. Vanitas dodged them easily as he landed, but didn't see Donald use a lightning spell on him until it was too late. Recovering from the impact, Vanitas leaped upwards and casted more orbs of darkness. But Mickey leaped into the air and slashed Vanitas several times across his chest. The impact sent Vanitas backwards. Kairi lunged forwards to strike next, but Vanitas suddenly leaped up… and landed on the back of the tender, still standing!

"What the-?!" Donald quacked in shock and confusion.

"The train is its own gravity surface!" exclaimed Doc.

"Then let's use that!" said Riku.

Vanitas smirked as he leaped backwards and was soon standing on the train's undercarriage. Sora and Marty followed suite. Sora casted a fire spell, which struck Vanitas on his left side. Using this chance, Marty bashed Vanitas across his head with the staff and threw the shield into his chest. Causing a cure on himself, Vanitas casted more orbs of darkness. But while Sora and Marty quickly deflected them, Vanitas was suddenly kicked away by Donald and Goofy, who had come out of nowhere and they landed in the engine's boiler. Donald fired a blizzard spell. Vanitas was only able to doge half of it, but in the process, Goofy went all Goofy-Tornado and bashed Vanitas with his shield several times.

No sooner did Vanitas recover, he was struck by an Aero spell fired by Kairi. She, Roxas, and Doc leaped towards Vanitas and then stood on top of the cab. Roxas casted a blizzard spell with both Keyblades, freezing Vanitas in place. Doc then bashed Vanitas against his back with his staff, making the source of all Unversed stubble forward and bash his face against Doc's shield. Vanitas growled as he sent dark waves to knock the three away. Roxas and Doc were hit, but Kairi was able to conjure blue orbs of light that knocked Vanitas away.

In the process, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Marty came to their aide as they all stood on the cab.

Vanitas sneered as he sent more orbs of darkness their way before firing his own Perlza spells. Sora and Riku countered the attack by casting a Meteor Spell that destroyed the orbs and some hit Vanitas. Marty and Doc fired blizzard spells from their staffs that hit Vanitas backwards, making him lose his grip on his Keyblade.

Everyone watched Void Gear fly through the air. Donald had an idea.

"I've got it!" he shouted. Donald grabbed Void Gear and furiously began slashing Vanitas across the chest multiple times. "That's for letting our friends nearly DIE!" Donald shouted in anger, tossing the Keyblade to the side, which disappeared as soon it was 3 feet away from the train.

Vanitas snarled he resummoned his Keyblade and suddenly flew forwards really fast. But before he knew it, he was stopped by Master's Defender. Vanitas looked down in shock to see Sora blocking his attack before pushing forwards, sending him backwards. Sora aimed Eraqus' Keyblade in the air and chanted, "ULTIMA!"

Master's Defender released several orbs of light that rammed into Vanitas' chest, knocking him backwards and slammed against the train's dome, finally defeated.

_(Vanitas Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep ends)_

Vanitas groaned as Sora aimed Master's Defender at him. The source of the Unversed looked up to see Sora and his friends glare at him.

"It's over Vanitas. Now take us back." Sora said bluntly.

Vanitas huffed as he waved his hand. A corridor opened and the train drove through it. The heroes watched as they saw that they were soon back in Hill Valley on the tracks right in front of the DeLorean.

"We're back!" exclaimed Marty.

Vanitas then shoved Master's Defender to the side and got up.

"Four guardians of light are more than I care to face." he huffed as he stood up. "But one day I will get what belongs to me."

Vanitas smirked darkly as he teleported away.

Everyone leaped off the cab and onto the ground. They soon grew back to their normal sizes.

"Now that that's done, let's try this again." said Doc. "Everyone get in the DeLorean."

"Right away Doc!" nodded Marty. He and the seven world-travelers walked over to the DeLorean and got in. Sora sat in the driver's seat with Marty and Riku up front. Kairi, Roxas, Goofy and Donald sat in the back with Mickey on Goofy's lap since they would have to save room for Doc up front.

"Alright, let's do this!" shouted Sora with determination.

* * *

Back down the line, Clara, who is still following the train rode up on her horse. She saw the cars and not the engine. Knowing that they must've took the train down the line, Clara kicked her horse in its side with her foot.

"Hiyah!" she shouted as they started moving again.

* * *

Up the line, Doc was back in the cab as he blew the train whistle.

Marty spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Ready to roll!"

The train soon began to move forwards, gently bumping the time machine. The eight friends inside felt the jolt, but knew that things were going smooth now.

* * *

Down the line Clara was following them as she and her horse got closer. She could see them now, but they couldn't see her.

"EMMETT!" she called out.

* * *

Doc spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Guys, are the time circuits on?"

* * *

In the DeLorean, Marty flipped on the circuits. Mickey spoke into his walk-in-talkie. "They're on Doc!" he reported.

_"Input the destination time - October 27, 1985, 11 AM."_ came Doc's voice.

Marty punched the date into the keypad.

"We got it in!" Riku said into his walkie-talkie.

"We're cruising at a steady 25 miles an hour, Doc." added Marty.

_"I'm throwing in the Presto Logs."_ said Doc.

* * *

Back in the cab, Doc began throwing the logs into the fire, one by one. First "1", then "2", and finally, "3."

Doc spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Everyone, the new gauge will show the boiler temperature."

Inside the DeLorean, the eight friends looked at the new device Doc had installed. _"The color coding indicates when each log will fire. Green, yellow, and red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 miles per hour before the needle hits two thousand."_ explained Doc.

"Roger that!" said Sora.

"Right, what happens what it hits two thousand?" asked Marty.

_"The whole boiler will explode!"_ replied Doc.

That statement made Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty scared.

"Perfect." groaned Marty.

"Gawrsh…" muttered Goofy. "That doesn't sound good."

"Let's just hope we're not caught in it." Kairi mumbled.

"Now I really wish Gladstone was here so we'd have good luck." Donald muttered.

"We can only hope fellas." said Mickey.

"Mickey's right." said Sora now with a confident grin on his face. "We've come this far, we can do it."

Everyone couldn't help but smile a little at Sora's positive words.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clara finally caught up with the end of the train. She got off her horse and climbed onto the end of the train.

* * *

"We're hitting green!" exclaimed Roxas, pointing at the temperature gauge.

Suddenly, there was a loud _**BOOM!**_ Everyone jumped in surprise.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald quacked in fright.

"The green log must've detonated." guessed Mickey.

"Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!" Marty said to Doc through his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Back in the cab, Doc spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Okay, Marty, I'm coming aboard!" He pocketed his walkie-talkie and began climbing to the front of the train. It was frightening, but Doc knew he had to press on.

* * *

Clara climbed to the top of the tender car ladder. She potted Doc leaving the cab, getting ready to go across the train. She shouted at the top of her lungs. "EMMETT!"

* * *

Doc thought he heard something, but dismissed it as he continued moving forward on the locomotive's side.

* * *

Back in the time machine, everyone waited for Doc to arrive. Then, Donald gasped.

"The needle's almost at yellow!" he cried.

"What?!" asked Roxas.

"I SAID, THE NEEDLE'S ALMOST AT YELLOW!" he quacked loudly,.

Everyone's eyes widened as Marty grabbed his walkie-talkie. "You better hold on to something, Doc, the yellow log's about to blow!" he screamed.

* * *

There was another gigantic explosion and Clara was stunned, as she was thrown back a little on the car she was climbing on.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she got up, dazed. "Golly!" she exclaimed.

The train continued to go faster as yellow smoke billowed out of the funnel.

* * *

"We're passed 40 miles!" said Kairi, pointing at the gauge.

Marty spoke into walkie-talkie. "Kairi just said we just passed 40!" he called to Doc.

* * *

During that time, Doc was getting closer to the front of the , but carefully, Clara leaped into the cab. "Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" she called.

But Doc didn't hear here because the steam was too loud. He looked down as he stood on the crate, taken aback at how dangerous it was.

Sora, Marty, and Co. opened the doors to check on Doc. Marty spoke into the walkie-talkie while he openly looked at Doc for the first time.

"We just passed 45, Doc, go for it!" he shouted.

"Make that 50!" shouted Goofy.

"Come on Doc!" called Sora.

"You can do it!" shouted Mickey.

Suddenly, the train whistle blew. Everyone was stunned.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Roxas.

"Who's blowing the train whistle?" asked Riku, confused.

"I thought it was just the nine of us." said Goofy, scratching his head in confusion.

"But if Doc's out here…" began Marty.

"Then who's in the cab?" finished Sora.

"EMMETT!" came a voice.

Doc gasped as he turned around to see who was in the cab. Henearly screamed with delight. "CLARA!"

Clara shrugged and shouted her heart out. "I LOVE YOU!"

Doc reached for his walkie-talkie.

"_Doc, Doc! What's happening?"_ came Marty's voice.

"It's Clara, she's on the train!" Doc replied.

* * *

Everyone in the DeLorean gasped in shock.

"Clara?!" they exclaimed.

"How the heck did she get here?!" exclaimed Sora.

"She must've had a lot of determination." said Kairi with a proud smile.

"She's a badass." smirked Sora.

_"She's in the cab. I'm gonna go back for her." _came Doc's voice.

"Guys, look!" cried Goofy, pointing out the window.

Everyone's eyes widened as they passed a windmill… their safepoint.

"Oh no! Our safepoint!" cried Mickey.

"No turning back now!" gasped Riku.

Marty spoke into his walkie-talkie. "The windmill! Doc, the windmill! We're goin' past 60; you'll never make it!"

* * *

Doc looked back at Clara. He then remembered Sora, Marty, and Roxas' idea from two nights ago. Determination crossed his face as he spoke into his walkie-talkie. "Then we'll have to take her back with us! Keep calling out the speed!"

_"Good idea Doc!" _came Sora's voice.

_"But be careful!"_ came Kairi's.

Doc turned to Clara. "Clara, climb out here to me!

Clara hesitated in fear. "I don't know if I can!"

"You can do it! Just don't look down!" encouraged Doc.

Clara gulped nervously, but slowly nodded.

"That's it!" beamed Doc.

Clara slowly made her way out of the cab. Doc cautiously made his way over to her.

* * *

Back in the DeLorean, everyone was now very tense.

"God I hope they make it." Kairi said, concerned.

"Guys, we just hit sixty!" cried Sora.

"Sixty miles an hour, Doc!" Marty screamed into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Back on the train, Doc continued to encourage Clara as she crosses the train.

"You're doing fine! Nice and steady! Come on! Just a little further!"

"I can't Emmett, I'm scared!" Clara cried.

* * *

In the DeLorean, Marty's eyes widened as he saw the gauge.

"SEVENTY!" he screamed into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

"Come on… you're doing fine… nice and easy… that's it… don't look down…" urged Doc as Clara got closer.

Sora gasped in horror as eyed the gauge. It was near _red_! He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "DOC! THE RED LOG'S ABOUT TO **BLOW!**" he screamed.

Everyone in the DeLorean gasped at Sora's words. Now they were on the edges of their seats hoping Doc and Clara would be ok.

* * *

Doc and Clara were soon close enough for the scientist to extend his arm out to the schoolteacher.

Suddenly, there was a LOUD _**BOOM!**_ The red log denoted so big… it blew the funnel apart!

"WHOA!" Doc explained in surprise.

The HUGE bust of acceleration caused the DeLorean to pop a wheelie. It's rear wheels were screeching as it was ground into the rail.

* * *

_"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!"_ Sora, Marty, and Co. screamed in alarm.

* * *

The resulting explosion made Doc and Clara lose balance. Clara screamed as she began to fall, but luckily, the train of her dress caught a piece of the locomotive frame. Doc grabbed a broken piece of the train, hanging on for dear life.

"EMMETT!" Clara scared in terror.

"CLARA!" gasped Doc. "HOLD ON!"

"I CAN'T!" she screamed. Clara was hanging upside down with her dress beginning to rip.

* * *

Inside the car, the needle was now at 75. But the group had heard Clara's screaming and checked outside to see what was going on and gasped in horror.

"CLARA!" cried Goofy.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"We have to save her!" cried Kairi.

"We could use the gliders!" suggested Roxas.

"We're going _too_ fast!" cried Mickey. "Keyblade gliders haven't been able to reach over 70 yet!"

"And we're almost st _80_!" exclaimed Riku.

* * *

The resulting pressure caused the firebox door in the cab to pop off, fire bursting out of it.

* * *

As Doc tried to reach Clara, they heard metallic popping sounds. The screws holding the shell were popping off, surrendering to the mounting water pressure build up on the boiler.

* * *

"What do we do? What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" screamed Donald.

Suddenly, Sora heard a hovering noise. He looked over to see Marty's hoverboard under the passenger seat.

"Marty! The hoverboard!" Sora exclaimed.

Marty looked to where Sora was pouting and beamed. "YES!"He picked up the hoverboard.

Roxas pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Don't worry Doc! Marty's gonna slip you the hoverboard so you can reduce Clara!"

"Hurry! We just hit 80!" cried Kairi.

* * *

Doc was about to reply when he saw something up ahead. It was the sign that indicated that the bridge wasn't ready yet, "Marty! Watch out!" he screamed.

Marty noticed the sign just in time. He ducked into the car before the sign was blown apart by the car.

"That was close!" gasped Mickey.

* * *

"AHHH! AHH! EMMETT, HELP!" screamed Clara. Her dress was getting torn by the second.

"HOLD ON, CLARA! WHOOOOO!" screamed Doc.

Marty spoke into his walkie-talkie. "DOC! CATCH IT!" he shouted.

Doc nodded and Marty sent the hoverboard flying toward him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Doc as his feet landed on the board.

Sora, Marty, and Co. had seen it all. "YES! YES!" cheered Marty.

"Way to go Doc!" cheered Sora.

"Go Doc!" cheered Goofy.

"EMMETT!" screamed Clara.

"HOLD ON!" cried Doc.

Suddenly, the dress ripped. But just before Clara could fall, Doc picked her up just in time. They floated away together on the hoverboard, smiling in relief.

"YES!" cheered Marty.

"But their hovering away!" cried Donald.

Everyone's smiles fell as they realized that Donald was right. But there is no time to do anything about it.

"No matter! Close that door!" shouted Mickey.

Marty slammed the gull-wing door as he and the world-travelers prepared for temporal displacement. They were at 85.

"Brace yourselves guys!" shouted Sora. "Next stop, 1985!"

There were three sonic booms as the DeLorean finally reached 88 miles per hour and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a fire trail on the tracks behind, and sending Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Marty back to 1985.

The flaming train then burst through a barrier and fell right off the edge of the unfinished bridge into the ravine below. As soon as it made contact with the ground…

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion shook the valley. They were just in time.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**They're back in 1985! Stay tuned for the last chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Make Your Future a Good One

_**Back to Hill Valley, 1985 at last! Enjoy!**_

* * *

At the railroad crossing known as "Eastwood Gang Ravine," the familiar three sonic booms were heard, and the DeLorean popped out of nowhere onto the tracks.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Marty looked around at their surroundings.

"We made it!" cheered Sora.

"Alright!" cheered Kairi.

"Hotdog!" cheered Mickey.

"Quack-a-rooney!" cheered Donald.

Riku took a good look at the scenery. "And it looks like everything's back to normal." he commented.

"I guess our mission was truly accomplished after all." said Marty.

"So… now what?" asked Roxas.

Suddenly they heard a modern day train whistle. Everyone looked up and stared, mortified, as a huge freight that was about to collide head-on with the DeLorean!

"Shit!" cried Marty.

"Train at 12:00!" cried Goofy.

"Everyone OUT!" screamed Mickey,

Quickly, the eight opened the doors and jumped out of the DeLorean.

"AHHH!" they screamed as they leaped out.

They were still in the air when the DeLorean is hit by the train and smashed into a million different pieces.

They were just in time.

As the train continued down the line, the eight friends went over to where the car used to be, staring as the time circuit boards flickered one last time before they went dead forever. The license plate from 2015 spun around for a bit before falling to the ground, just like the OUTATIME license plate the day before this year.

"Jeez that was close." Kairi sighed in relief.

Marty sighed heavily. He then looked up to the sky. "Well, Doc, it's destroyed. Just like you wanted." he said solemnly.

Sora and Co. stood next to Marty and looked up to the sky with him. Sora and Riku patted the teen's shoulders as a sign of comfort.

Despite the fact that Doc's wish to have the time machine be destroyed, he was still stuck in 1885. But at least he was with his love Clara.

* * *

The group ran past the sign that said Lyon Estates and toward Marty's garage a his house, the door of which was open. They were relieved to see that the street looked nice and normal once again.

Marty slammed down a bottle of car-hood-waxer-stuff that was already on the hood of the car.

They heard a voice come from behind the car. It was Biff, who was wearing a purple running suit.

"Hey butthead! Get away from-" he began in an angry tone.

"Watch it, Biff." said Marty sternly.

Biff's tone instantly changed. "Marty! I - I didn't mean to scare you and your friends! I didn't recognize you in those clothes!"

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Point taken." shrugged Riku.

"What the hell are you doin'?" asked Marty.

"Uh… just puttin' on the second coat now!" Biff replied. He pointed at Marty's clothes. "You're all goin' cowboy, huh?" he commented, giving them a quick thumbs-up.

"Yeah, pretty much." chuckled Mickey.

The group walked out of the garage and saw the rest of the McFly family come out the door. Dave still wore his suit, Linda wore her casual lavender-colored wear and purse, and George and Lorraine were dressed in formal wear like the day before.

"C'mon, guys, we'll be late for brunch. He's looking at his watch!" exclaimed Dave, checking his watch.

"Come on, Dad, they won't hold your reservations all day!" said Linda.

"Lorraine, have you seen my glasses?" George asked his wife.

"They're in your suede jacket, honey." Lorraine replied. She is the first to notice her son and his friends. "Marty. We thought you went to the lake. And I thought you seven had a flight to catch."

George, Dave, and Linda took notice of the group's western clothes.

"You wore that to the lake?" Linda asked in disbelief.

"Uh… yeah." said Kairi with a sheepish grin.

"Our flight isn't until tonight, so we decided to stick around." said Sora.

"And there was this sale on western attire!" added Goofy.

"Well that sounds nice." said Lorraine with a smile.

"Thank God you guys are all back to normal." sighed Marty.

"Hey Marty, who're you supposed to be, Clint Eastwood?" teased Dave.

"And I bet those seven are their posse." added Linda.

"Right. I gotta go get Jennifer." said Marty.

He got into his truck. As he started it up, Biff appeared outside the window.

"I really like that hat, Marty." he complimented.

"Thanks, Biff." replied Marty.

With that said, Marty drove away. Sora and Co. watched him go.

"So now what?" asked Roxas.

"Might as well check the town for any other creatures of darkness." shrugged Mickey.

"Do you guys need something to eater drink?" asked Lorraine.

As if on cue, all seven world-traveler's stomach's rumbled. They smiled sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a yes." giggled Lorraine.

"But mom, we have to go." reminded Linda.

"Yeah, those reservations won't hold forever." added Dave.

George chuckled. "Alright." he turned to the world-travelers. "There's some stuff you can help yourselves too. Just not too much."

"Thanks Mr. McFly." thanked Mickey.

"Yeah, much appreciated." added Donald.

The group went inside to get some brunch while George, Lorraine, Dave, and Linda got into the car and drove off. Biff followed close behind in his truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at Jennifer's house, Marty pulled up in his truck and climbed out. Jennifer was still sleeping in the swinging bench he and Doc left her in.

"Jennifer. Jen. Jennifer. Wake up." pleaded Marty.

Marty sat beside her on the swing. She hadn't stirred yet. He gently touched her cheek and she crooned softly. He bent down and kissed her.

Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Marty…" she said softly as she sat up and embraces him. Jennifer's expression then changed. "I had the worst nightmare."

* * *

Downtown, Marty and Jennifer were sitting in the truck, waiting for a traffic light. No other cars were around.

"Marty, that dream I had was so real. It was about the future. It was about us… and you got fired. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were there too." Jennifer told her boyfriend.

"What do you mean, I got fired?" asked Marty.

He then spotted a sign outside the car on Jennifer's side. Hilldale. The word registers. "Hilldale! This is where we live…" he then trailed off as he knew Jennifer didn't completely know the truth yet. "I...I mean, this is, uh, this is where we're gonna live. Someday." He smiled sheepishly.

Jennifer looked at him very strangely. "Marty… it was a dream, wasn't it?"

Before Marty could reply, there was a sound of tires screeching and another truck pulls up next to them. It was Needles and his gang. Inside the truck, the song "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News was booming.

"Hey! The big 'M'! How's it hanging, McFly?" he asked teasingly.

Marty and Jennifer both groaned. "Hey, Needles." Mart replied without looking at his archrival.

"Nice set of wheels." Needles said approvingly. "Let's see what she can do… next green light." he challenged.

"No thanks." replied Marty.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" asked Needles.

Jennifer, grabbed Marty's hand. "Marty… don't." she said seriously.

Marty said nothing as he thought back to Doc, Sora, and the world-traveler's words back in 1885. Then, an idea flew into Marty's head. He pulled the mode lever back. "Grab a hold of something." he said to his girlfriend.

Needles laughed as he revved up the engine. Marty looked at him and his gang as if they were crazy.

The light turned green. Needles sped on ahead, while Marty spun around and his truck went in reverse. He and Jennifer stared out the back window at Needles, who was a lone racer.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Jennifer asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah. You think I was stupid enough to race that asshole?" Marty replied with a smirk.

Just then, a Rolls Royce appears, apparently wanting to get out of a private street. Needles' truck almost hit it, and he spun around the vehicle just in time.

Marty and Jennifer stared in shock as a horrified realization crossed their minds. "Geez… I would've hit that Rolls Royce." Marty muttered.

As he stared, puzzled, Jennifer remembered something else and took out the Cusco FAX she brought home from the future earlier and watched as the text, "YOU'RE FIRED!", vanished from the page.

"Erased." Jennifer whispered in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends were wandering the streets near the train tracks.

"Still no sign of any Heartless, Nobodies, or Unversed." said Mickey.

"I guess that means this world is safe again." said Roxas.

"So… should we head back?" asked Donald.

"Maybe, but it would be nice to say goodbye to Marty." said Kairi.

As if on cue, Marty and Jennifer pulled up in the truck. They both got out.

"Hiya fellers!" greeted Goofy.

"Hey guys!" said Marty.

"Good to see you haven't left yet." said Jennifer.

"We were hoping we would run into you before we left, so I guess it worked out." chuckled Roxas.

"Yeah." nodded Marty.

"How's the car?" asked Mickey.

"Works like a dream." Marty replied with a smile.

"And Marty showed Needles that he wouldn't be pressured into stupid bets." added Jennifer.

"Really? What did you do?" asked Riku.

Marty and Jennifer explained everything to them. Sora and Co. were taken aback.

"So wait… you mean you remember what happened in 2015?" asked Mickey.

Jennifer nodded. "Marty explained everything to me. Time travel, the future, the old west, 1985A… and where you lot actually come from."

Sora and the worldly travelers gasped in shock.

"I had to!" Marty defended. "She's been through enough heavy stuff already."

Looks of understanding crossed the seven world-traveler's faces.

"We understand" said Sora. "It wasn't easy to explain everything to our parents back on the islands. Thankfully, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were there to help us that day."

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"And it wasn't easy coming clean to Max about me being a King's captain of the guard." added Goofy, remembering when he had to tell Max about his job at Disney Castle a long time ago. (1)

"And it was no picnic for me when I had to explain to Uncle Scrooge about me being a mage." added Donald, thinking back to almost 20 years ago when he had to admit to Scrooge and Della about him being a mage. (2) "And it wasn't any easier explaining it to the rest of my family, including my nephews, figurative niece, and our closest friends." he added, thinking back to after the events of Magica's Shadow War when he had to tell Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Beakley, Launchpad, Gyro, Fenton, Manny, and Li'l Bulb the same truth. (3)

"Thanks guys." Marty said with a relieved smile.

"And don't worry. My lips are sealed." promised Jennifer with an assuring smile.

"Thanks Jennifer." smiled Mickey.

The nine friends then walked over to the wreckage of the DeLorean. Sora, Marty, and Co. all sighed sadly.

"You're right. There's not much left." said Jennifer.

"Doc's never comin' back. I'm sure gonna miss him, guys." sighed Marty.

He picked up a torn piece of paper from the mess. It was a picture, torn in half, of Doc at the clock tower in 1885, probably the one he took from 1955.

Sora and Co. all looked at Marty with sympathy as Jennifer side-hugged her boyfriend.

"He's always with you." said Sora. He pointed to his heart. "In here."

Marty smiled sadly.

Suddenly the rail crossing bells started ringing but there was no train in either direction. Everyone turned form one direction to the other, puzzled.

"What the hell?" mumbled Marty.

Suddenly there was a huge "boom" and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Marty, and Jennifer were thrown back ten feet and they landed in the grass.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Mickey.

Everyone got up to see a shiny train, with "ELB" written on the side, appear.

Out of the cab window, a head popped out.

"Is that…" began Kairi.

"DOC?!" everyone else exclaimed in shock.

It was Doc alright. He was a wearing a tuxedo-ish outfit with a top hat, his hair combed now.

"Guys!" Doc exclaimed happily.

Everyone grew excited.

"You're here!" exclaimed Donald.

"Is that a train time machine?!" asked Riku.

"It sure is." Doc said proudly. "It runs on steam!"

"It looks awesome Doc!" said Kairi.

"You can say that again." chuckled Mickey.

"Gyro would either be so jealous or so proud." snickered Donald.

Doc then opened the doors of the train to reveal Clara, who now wore a nice lavender dress with a matching hat. They both stood in the "doorway."

"Meet the family. Clara, you know." said Doc.

"Hi, everyone!" greeted Clara.

"Ma'am!" greeted Marty, waving hello.

"Nice to see you again!" said Sora.

"These are our boys!" said Doc.

Everyone was completely taken aback. "BOYS?!" they all exclaimed.

Then, a boy with brown hair stepped up. He looked to be 10 years old.

"Jules…" said Doc.

Then, a younger boy with blonde hair stepped up. He looked to be around 6 or 7.

"...and Verne!" added Doc.

Everyone stared in shock at Doc's sons before smiling.

"Congratulations Doc!" congratulated Sora.

"Yeah, you're a dad like me!" said Goofy.

"And a dad to more than one child like me!" added Donald.

"Love the names!" added Riku with a smirk.

Doc smiled as he turned to his sons. "Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer, our friends from this time period, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, from the other worlds me and your mom told you about." The boys smiled and politely waved hello. "And you'll love the last three's their cartoons and movies." Doc added.

"Doc, I thought I'd never see you again!" said Marty.

"Can't keep a good scientist down. After all, I had to come back for Einstein, and I didn't want you all to be worried about me." replied Doc.

At that moment, Einstein appeared from behind the Brown family and Verne petted him.

"Hey boy!" said Kairi as everyone took turns petting Einstein.

When it was Mickey's turn, Einstein licked his cheek.

"Aww, good boy." cooed Mickey.

"How did you even make this thing Doc?" asked Kairi, gesturing to the train.

"Well I used some of the technology from the hoverboard and walkie-talkie to improve another train, and after getting it up to 88 miles per hour, we traveled to the future, gave it an upgrade, and then traveled here to greet you all." explained Doc.

Then, Clara handed him something wrapped in brown paper.

"Oh. I brought you little souvenirs." said Doc.

Doc stooped down from the train but doesn't get off, and gave Marty, Sora, and the other six world-travelers the gifts. Marty ripped his open.

Inside is a framed photo of him, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Roxas, and Doc at the clock tower in 1885.

"There all the same thing." said Clara. "That way you each have something to remember your adventure."

"It's great Doc. Thanks!" thanked Marty.

"We'll keep these safe until we get back!" promised Sora as he pocketed his and his friends picture-wrapped gifts into his magic garments under his western attire.

Jennifer walked up to the train and took out the Cusco FAX from her pocket. "Dr. Brown? I brought this note back from the future and… now it's erased!

Doc examined the fax and smiled. "Of course it's erased!"

Jennifer looked puzzled. "But what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. All of ya!" replied Doc.

"We will, Doc!" promised Marty.

"Ditto!" said Sora.

"Oh! And one more thing!" added Doc. He went into the cab and came out with Marty's hoverboard.

"While getting the train modified, I took this to the shop and got it repaired." said Doc. "Since you wanted a souvenir from 2015 like the world-travelers, I thought this would be the perfect one!"

Marty took the hoverboard from Doc and smiled. "Thanks Doc!" he thanked.

"Just remember to keep it out of sight until it's invented. Or when your family discovers time travel!" said Doc.

"I will!" promised Marty.

Suddenly, the hoverboard began to glow and flew into the air. Clara, Jennifer, Jules, and Verne watched in awe as this happened.

"What's going on?" asked Jennifer.

Marty and Doc traded smirking glances as they had seen this before with Marty's picture of him and his siblings. As did Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas on previous occasions.

This time, Master's Defender summoned itself in Sora's grasp. Nodding, the teen held out the old Keyblade as a crown embalm formed under his feet. The hoverboard shot a beam into the air, revealing Hill Valley's keyhole. Sora aimed Master's Defender into the air, and a beam shot out and went into the Keyhole, making a locking noise.

Jennifer, Clara, Jules, and Verne stared in awe. "What was that?" asked Jennifer.

"The gate is open!" said Donald.

"Your world is safe once again!" added Goofy.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" asked Jennifer.

"We have to keep an eye on the worlds until Xehanort's wrath is over." said Riku.

"But we'll be back." promised Sora.

Marty smiled. "Thanks again for coming back to help us."

"Anytime." said Mickey.

"We'll see you around." soda Sora.

"Good luck in the war." said Marty.

"And good luck rescuing your friends." added Doc.

"Thanks guys." said Sora.

The Hill Valley residents waved goodbye as Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked away and were beamed up back to the Gummiship.

"With that said, we must be on our way too!" said Doc. "Stand back!"

The doors then closed.

"All right, boys, buckle up!" said Doc.

"Hey, Doc… where ya goin' now? Back to the future?" asked Marty.

Doc shook his head with a fond smile. "Nope. Already been there!" he replied.

He waved at the two teenagers below. Marty and Jennifer waved back, as the time train rose into the air and suddenly gained speed and disappeared into an unknown time.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

In the living room, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena were playing video games. Currently, they were playing Ducknite. Violet had gone back home in Duckburg after being gone for three days. Scrooge had assured her parents that she was fine and a lot of stuff got in the way of her coming home.

Naminé, Xion, Max, and Scrooge entered the room.

"How's the game going?" asked Max.

"Going great!" replied Webby. "I just love having fun with my friends!"

"Make sure you use the soul sword against any enemies in our territory Dewey, it'll cause more damage." said Huey.

"And if you use the fireball blaster, aim from the second floor." added Louie.

"Right!" shouted Dewey with determination. "Let's Dew-ey it!"

"Kids." Scrooge muttered with an exasperated smile.

"Hey, we were all at that age." reminded Max.

"Not us." said Naminé, referring to herself and Xion. "In a way."

"And aren't you a teenager Max?" asked Xion.

Max shrugged. "I'm 19, almost 20."

"Nothing can stop us now!" said Huey with determination.

Just then, they all heard a whirring sound.

"That must be Sora and the others!" Xion exclaimed happily. "They're back!"

Immediately, Dewey paused the game and they all rushed to the Gummiship hanger.

* * *

They soon arrived at the hanger and found Queen Minnie and Daisy already there.

"You guys seem excited to see them." commented Lena with a smirk.

"We sure are!" said Minnie.

"It's only been a day lass." reminded Scrooge.

"We know, we just miss them that's all." said Daisy,

Just then, the Gummiship landed. The doors opened and Sora and Co, stepped out. Their friends and family were surprised to see them in Western attire, but were nonetheless happy to see them again.

"Mickey!" Minnie squeaked happily, wrapping herself around her king in a hug.

Mickey smiled as he returned it. "Aw, hiya Minnie!" he greeted.

"Oh, I'm so glad your back!" Minnie said happily.

Mickey smiled. "So am I Minnie." he replied.

"Hey Dad. Good to see you again." said Max with a smile as he hugged his father.

"Heya Maxie." said Goofy with a warm smile. "Good to see ya too."

"Hey Uncle Donald!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie said at the same time as they and Webby hugged their uncle.

"Hey kids!" Donald said happily as he hugged them.

"Welcome back nephew." greeted Scrooge.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge." said Donald, happily hugging his uncle.

"Sup Donald?" greeted Lena.

"Hey Lena." said Donald, fist-bumping the teenage duck.

Then, Donald suddenly found himself wrapped in a warm hug by Daisy.

"Donald!" she said happily. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hiya toots." Donald greeted warmly.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas shared a hug with Xion and Naminé.

"Welcome back guys." said Xion.

"Thanks." said Riku. "Where's everyone else?"

"Violet went home back in Duckburg." said Webby.

"Lea's helping train Myde, Hayner, Pence, and Olette in the timeless realm where he and Kairi were trained by Mickey and Riku." said Naminé.

"Professor Von Drake's visiting his kids at the Doomsday Vault." said Daisy.

"Clarabelle's running her Moo-Mart." added Minnie.

"Horace is visiting a friend downtown." added Scrooge.

"And Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi are at the arcade." finished Xion.

Sora and Co. nodded.

"So how was Hill Valley?" asked Huey.

"Did you guys travel through time again?!" asked Dewey.

"What's the future like?!" asked Louis.

"Did you guys go to the old west or something?!" asked Webby.

Mickey laughed. "We'll tell you all about it later. Right now, we all need to take nice warm bubble baths." he explained.

"Yeah, Hill Valley in 1885 didn't have much for baths or even showers." Roxas said in agreement.

"Can't wait to hear all about it." said Lena.

They all began to walk out of the hanger.

"So did you guys have to use false names again like in 1955?" Huey quickly asked.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah we did. I went by Vanitas. And boy was he mad at me when we fought him." he replied.

"Makes sense, you do look exactly like him." chuckled Max.

"I went by Terra." said Riku. "Since he made me his successor when I was 5."

"Well that was nice of you." said Naminé.

"I used your name Xion. Hope you don't mind since I had to use Naminé's in 1955." said Kairi.

"Not at all." Xion replied with a smile.

"I went by Ventus." said Roxas.

"Obviously." Lena said with a smirk.

"I just went by Michael." said Mickey.

"Isn't that still your name?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah, but Mickey's short for Michael." said Mickey.

Naminé nodded.

"I couldn't think of a name for me, so I used your name Max." said Goofy.

Max was surprised at first, but then smiled. "Nice of you to think of me Dad." he chuckled.

"And I went by Scrooge McDuck!" Donald said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Scrooge exclaimed, making everyone stop and look at him. The richest duck in the world stared at Donald. "You used my name in the old west?!"

"It was all I could think of!" Donald said quickly.

Scrooge blinked before chuckling. "Eh, not the first time someone stole my name." he shrugged. "And at least you did it out of careful consideration."

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge." said the mage, smiling in relief.

Everyone else couldn't help but chuckle as they all walked their separate ways.

* * *

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene were discussing recent events.

"So how's Vanitas don'?" asked Xigbar.

"Vanitas' recovery is going smoothly." replied Xemnas. "He should be back on his feet soon."

"What about those two toons?" asked Larxene. "They did fail to get Sora and that traitor Roxas killed. Surely they have some punishment that's amusing."

"Pete and Mortimer are now on recon missions for their failure." replied Ansem. "We need someone to monitor the worlds worthy of our knowledge ever since Demyx was restored."

"Seems fair." shrugged Luxord, shuffling his cards. "And where pray tell is Maleficent?"

"Giving Magica her powers back." replied Xemnas. "After Marluxia informed her of Lena's return, she tried to get back to Duckburg to retrieve the powers that were lost to her. Unfortunately, after the cornerstone's upgrade, she couldn't re-enter with the powers Maleficent got her."

"And in the end, her attempts were futile." scoffed Luxord.

Just then, Saïx teleported into the room on his throne.

"Ah, Saïx." greeted Xemnas. "What is the update from the Pride Lands?"

"The army has disbanded." replied Saïx. "Scar was defeated by Kion using a soft breeze to make it rain, diminishing his spirit. Luckily, I was able to capture his heart and send it to Kingdom Hearts, to be later used to our advantage. Ushari nearly fell to his death thanks to that Bunga, but I was able to save him from a grim fate. He is currently resting in the medical room. Janja and his hyenas have now become good guys and have combined their packs with Jasiri's, and have now made her leader of the Outlands. Mzingo and his parliament have joined them." He then smirked only slightly. "But it didn't come without good results. Reirei and her pack, Kiburi and his float, Shupavu and her skinks, Kenge, and Sumu are still on our side. As well as to the fact, two members of the Lion Guard have been hurt."

"Ooh, how so?" Larxene asked with a grin.

"While saving Bunga, the ash from the lava damaged Ono's eyesight. And Ushari bit Kion, scaring his eye, and coursing his venom through the teenage lion's veins, causing him to not be sure of what's right or wrong." replied Saïx. "So the Guard, their newest Keenest of Sight, Anga, and that mandrill Makini are off to the Tree of Life to heal the two members."

"Interesting news." said Xemnas.

"But they're not the only ones heading to the tree." said Saïx.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Xigbar.

Saïx summoned an image of darkness, where it showed the Lion Guard and Makini continuing their path to the Tree of Life, but were being secretly followed by a leopard, a snow leopard, and a komodo dragon following them close behind.

"They seem pretty sneaky." commented Luxord. "Perhaps they should join our side."

"Perhaps indeed." said Ansem. "Seeing that Sora and his friends are gaining more allies, it is time we gain more to gain the upper hand."

"Indeed." smirked Xemnas.

The six members of the true Organization knew that now was time to gain more allies.

* * *

_(Back to the Future Part III Western Theme plays)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

* * *

Haley Joel Osment

Jesse McCartney

David Gallagher

Hayden Panettiere

Bret Iwan

Tony Anselmo

Bill Farmer

Michael J. Fox

Christopher Lloyd

Mary Steenburgen

Thomas F. Wilson

with  
Jim Cummings

Maurice LaMarche

and  
Lea Thompson

Elisabeth Shue  
James Tolkan  
Frank Welker

Crispin Glover  
Marc McClure  
Claudia Wells

Jess Harnell  
Rob Paulsen  
Sam Riegel

* * *

J. Tom presents:  
**Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley Part 3**

* * *

_Mid-Credits scene:_

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Young Xehanort teleported onto one of the thirteen pillars. He looked across to where another man stood. This man was a very old man, wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which was worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves, black pants, and calf-high black boots. His shirt was unbuttoned. His coat had black lining along the edges.

"It would seems as though that Sora and his friends are gathering more allies." said Young Xehanort. "The others have requested that we do the same once more."

The old man was amused by this as he turned around to face Young Xehanort, revealing himself to have a bald head, a silver goatee, silver eyebrows, and most noticeable of all… gold eyes. It was none other than his older counterpart… Master Xehanort.

"Have they?" he mused. "They are persistent. And I believe that is what's best to back up our Organization for the war."

"Indeed." nodded Young Xehanort. "But I must ask, why are you here?"

Xehanort said nothing as he used his dark magic to make an image of darkness. "I've been pondering of what our next steps will be. Because recently, I've discovered what two of my old friend's apprentices have been up to something that caught my eye."

Both past and present Xehanort watched as the image revealed the lab in Radiant Garden's castle where Sora, Donald, and Goofy had found out about Ansem the Wise and had accessed Tron's world. There, Even and Leon were adjusting some parts in place, Yuffie and Cid were helping move some boxes, Ienzo was writing on a clipboard with Tifa standing nearby, and Aerith, Dilan, and Aeleus were watching.

"It would seem as though they're making that portal to the Realm of Darkness." said Xehanort as he dismissed the image.

"To rescue Aqua." said Young Xehanort.

"Precisely." said Xehanort. He then grinned evilly. "And once they find Aqua… she'll lead us straight towards my failed apprentice."

Xehanort then turned to face the Graveyard, smirking as he added in a dark tone, "Ventus…"

* * *

_(Back to the Future theme plays)_

(CAST)

Starring

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi and Xion

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and  
Bill Farmer as Goofy

Guest Starring

Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly and Seamus McFly

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Jess Harnell as Stubble

Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort

Crispin Glover as George McFly

Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Jesse McCartney as Roxas

Marc McClure as Dave McFly

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Rob Paulsen as Buck

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Sam Riegel as Ceegar

Nathan Ruegger as Baby William McFly  
_(archive audio)_

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker

Brittany Snow as Naminé

Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Lea Thompson as Maggie McFly and Lorraine McFly

James Tolkan as Marshal Strickland

Frank Welker as Einstein, Copernicus, and Bear

Claudia Wells as Linda McFly

Thomas F. Wilson as Buford Tannen and Biff Tannen

Also Starring

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete, Jim Staring/Darkwing Duck, and Paddywack

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord

Richard Epcar as Ansem

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

Kirk Thornton as Saïx

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

Co-Starring  
_(all archive audio)_

Pat Buttram as Jeb

Harey Carey Jr. as Zeke

Matt Clark as Chester

Richard Dysart as Barbwire Salesman

Glenn Fox as Little Boy

Burton Gilliam as Colt Gun Salesman

Hugh Gillin as Mayor Hubert

Kaleb Henley as Marshal Strickland's Son

John Ickes as Festival Man 2

Rod Kuehne as Ticketmaster

Steve McArthur as Festival Man 1

Marvin J. McIntyre as Undertaker

Bill McKinney as Engineer

Donovan Scott as Deputy

Dub Taylor as Levi

* * *

_Post-Credits scene:_

Inside Castle Oblivion, in a white room, on a chair surrounded by images of glowing chains, sat Ven's unconscious body.

* * *

In Loving Memory of:

Eddie Money  
_(Quack Pack)_

March 21, 1949 - September 13, 2019

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this long-awaited story! Stay tuned for the next one!**_

_**(1), (2), (3) I will cover these events in a future story.**_

* * *

Coming soon:

**Kingdom Hearts: Rescue of the Wielders**


End file.
